Café et Fraises
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Lucy has been in hiding for three years and now she's back. How will things go with her old first love? Will they be able to work things out or are things left best in the past? But, there's another thing: Will Hatcher leave things be?
1. Lucy, Libby and Adam

**Well **here we are! This is Ithilya's story; she sent me all the information for writing it and told me what she wanted and i only wrote it so a big thanks to her for giving me a prompt for another fanfiction!  
**All **i want is some reviews to tell me what you think  
**And** some of the chapters are a little short so i will be uploading two at a time every now and again.  
**There **will be 31 chapters to this story. (My biggest yet!)

--

"_If you tell the truth, you never have to remember anything."_

--

Café et fraises

Chapter One

Lucy, Libby and Adam

Three years is a long time; a long time being away from your family, your home, the only contact being letters and the odd phone call to your brothers. Lucy Dunham couldn't take it anymore. She had been with Adam for two of those three years. Charming, sweet and kind on the outside, but as soon as they stepped indoors…

'_Where's my fucking dinner?' Adam yelled, slamming a fist on the table. 'I'm starving!' _

Lucy shut her eyes for a moment, as tears stung them. She remembered when she used to live in East London. Never one to fear, she would get stuck in with the fights, saving Pete's back numerous times. That's when they let her fight, of course.

Downstairs, the front door slammed open, and Lucy got to her feet. The last thing she needed was being seen in bed. Even if she was just taking time to think things over.

'Lucy?' Adam yelled

'Coming,' she sighed, pulling a jacket on to hide the bruise on her arm. I fell, she'd tell Libby. She stepped down the stairs, not knowing what his mood would be like. Picking up her when she got to the bottom, he swung her around, planting a kiss on her cheek.

'I got a pay rise!' he beamed. 'Gone up £7.50 an hour, now. Maybe I can save up for that holiday we've always wanted?' Lucy grinned, placing another kiss on his lips, before she turned her back and walked into the living room. 'Maybe get rid of the shit on your back as well,' he added, thoughtfully. Lucy cheeks burned red. He was talking about the West Ham Crest tattooed at the base of her back. She had gotten it for her 18th, a present from Pete; a month before she had to run away, here. Here where everything was flat, and green, and had lots of fields with lots of sheep in them. Some days, she missed the busyness of London, and would take a drive up to Lincoln, just to be near lots of people, just to merge herself in the crowds.

Adam came up behind her, placing his hands on her waist, his lips brushing the back of her neck. A small growl of approval escaped his lips. 'Not today, Adam,' she sighed.

'Why not?' he snapped, pulling away, offended. 'You never wanna do me anymore.' Lucy could hear the slight hurt in his tone and decided it was best to ignore it.

'Libs is coming over today,' she said, putting on the kettle, and taking a cup out the cupboard.

'That little bitch aint coming around here,' he growled.

'Why not?' asked Lucy, spinning around, her blue eyes flashing angrily.

'Because she's a little slag,' he replied, jaw clenched. 'I told you before; you shouldn't be friends with her. She's just trouble.'

'It's not up to you who my friends are, Adam,' Lucy replied. He stepped forward, his fist slamming into the wood of the cupboard beside her head. She ducked away, but he grabbed her, pinning her against the counter.

'Don't fucking underestimate me, Lucy. You should know by now I'm not a guy to be messed up.' He pushed away, looking at the cracked cupboard next to her and shook his head. The kettle boiled and he turned his back on her, making a coffee. 'I'm off to see Daz and Andy later. I won't be back until late,' he said, acting as if nothing had happened. Lucy nodded, her heart hammering in her chest. He handed her the coffee and she took it in shaking hands. Kissing her cheek, Adam left the kitchen without another word. Lucy didn't move until she heard the front door shut, and then she moved across the kitchen and poured the coffee down the sink. She remembered the days when she used to fight back, ten times harder than any of the Tottenham pussies, or Birmingham cunts. She had grown weak, and she hated it. She slammed the cup in the sink, smashing it.

'Wow, you on the blob or what?' said a voice in the doorway. Lucy looked up to see Libby gazing at her, a grin on her lips. Her raven black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her big brown eyes studying her best friend. Slowly, Libby's smile faded. 'Why don't you just leave him?' she sighed, not needing to guess what was wrong. She stepped forward and began to scoop up the broken shards of mug.

'I've thought about it,' Lucy began, stepping backwards, wiping the escapee tear from her cheek.

'Don't think about it; do it!' demanded Libby, putting the broken pieces in the bin.

'But I love him!' Lucy complained, rubbing her eyes.

'And the cycle starts all over again.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Lucy snapped, brushing her blonde brown curls over her shoulder, and giving a sniff.

'Well,' began Libby. 'He hurts you, you cry and get all upset, you say you're gunna leave and then you don't cause you…' Libby pulled a face. '"Love him!"' She stared straight at Lucy, no humour in her face now. 'Lucy, you have to snap out of this! It isn't love; it's fear! You're scared of leaving incase he hurts you! What about those brothers you are always raving on about? You can go and see them, can't you?' Lucy looked down at her hands, before wiping her eyes.

'I can't just get up and leave!' she protested weakly.

'Yes, you can. Right now. Just get your things and go. I'll come with you.' Lucy gazed down at her best friend.

'What? Now?'

'Yeah, why not?' A small smile was creeping over Libby's lips, her eyes shining with the excitement of a new adventure.

'Right now?'

'Yes!' Libby laughed. Lucy looked away.

'I can't go back,' she said, voice low. Libby's smile left her face again.

'All you have to do is grab your things and we can go,' she said, stepping closer and holding out a small hand.

'It's easy for you,' growled Lucy, before taking a deep breath and trying to keep her Dunham temper down. Libby wasn't one for staying in the same spot all the time. She was horribly spoilt by her parents and usually got whatever she wanted. Libs was constantly moving house, only recently moving just down the road from Lucy. She knew Libby wanted to go somewhere new; out of Lincolnshire and somewhere total brilliantly amazing. Shame the same couldn't be said for Lucy.

'Please,' murmured Libby. 'I'll be with you all the way. I could meet your family! We could go and see Big Ben and Buckingham Palace and the Eiffel Tower!'

'That's in France,' replied Lucy, with a faint laugh.

'We could go on holiday! I'll pay. Come on, let's go.' Lucy bit her bottom lip, mulling it over. Surely it wouldn't hurt. If the GSE could keep it toned down that she was back, she wouldn't be in any danger from Hatcher, would she? She looked down at Libby's hand, before taking it in her own.

Libby gave it a squeeze and beamed, but Lucy shook her head. 'I can't, Libs. I'm sorry, but not now.' Libby sighed, admitting defeat.

'Can I at _least_ take you shopping to take your mind off it?' she asked, batting her big brown eyes.

'Okay then,' she smiled in reply; anything to take her mind off things would be great.

--

'Downtown?' Lucy cast a diverting look at Libby.

'It has _everything_!' the shorter woman protested, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the large store. She was very right. They passed kitchenware, living room sets, bedroom's, wardrobes, TV's, clothes, make up, jewellery…

'Lucy…' She said it in that whiney I-want-something tone.

'Ye-es?'

'CanIHaveAFishI'llLookAfterItAllGoodIt'sJustHeHasOneEyeAndIsReallyCute!'

'No, no way,' said Lucy, shaking her head. 'No, you'll only forget about it and have it die or you'll get bored and palm it off onto me.'

'Please?'

'No! Come on.' Lucy pulled Libby away from the tank where the blue fish with a hint of yellow on what was left on its fins was floating on its side, getting randomly nibbled by the other fish. Lucy wasn't being harsh; she was saving the fish from an even earlier death then it would have; Libby had had a lot of pets during the years Luce had known her, including a horse, three cats, a dog and 14 hamsters and guinea pigs, the most recent being a big fat old thing that went by the name of 'Jibbles.' Even though Libs loved the animals, she got bored easily and it was usually up to Lucy or Libby's parents to take the pets away.

They left Downtown, Libby in full strop mode.

'Oh no!' she suddenly squealed. 'I've left my bag!' She rushed off inside, with Lucy frowning after her.

'It's on your shoulder,' she tried to call, but Libby disappeared inside. It took ages before she finally came back, holding a tank with the half dead fish floating in.

'He's called Henry,' she announced proudly, buckling the tank in the backseat.

--

'Where've you been?' were Adam's words when she entered the living room that afternoon.

'Libs took me out,' she replied, putting her shopping bags on the coffee table.

'Have fun?' he asked, flicking over to the football.

'S'alright,' she shrugged, pulling out a pair of grey socks and chucking them onto his lap.

'Thanks,' he replied, not taking his eyes off the TV. Lucy moved and sat down on the sofa, staring at the TV also, but not seeing. Her fingers twirled together, a small frown creasing her forehead. It _would_ be nice to see her family again; it had been so long - too long. And Libby was willing enough to go with her for support. She didn't have to stay long, just long enough, to see how they were getting on…

To see Bovver. Her stomach twisted and she glanced at Adam and away again. Tomorrow, she was going to London.

--

'Libs…' said Lucy slowly as the raven haired woman sat on the kitchen table, reading the back of Lucy's Band of Brothers DVD box set.

'Can I borrow this?' she put in.

'Sure. Erm… I have-'

'It looks quite good. This guy looks fit.'

'_Libby_!' The small woman looked up with a frown.

'What?'

'I want to go to London.' Libs burst into a broad smile, sliding off the table.

'With me?' she asked hopefully.

'Yes! I've decided I have to get away from here. Even if we don't stay there long, I just want to see my brothers.'

'Come on then,' Libby said, simply. The two women left the kitchen, making their way upstairs. Libs burst into the bedroom first, crawling under the bed and retrieving the case.

'Ooh, it has cool wheels,' she laughed, putting it on the bed and checking her watch. 'I'll nip back to mine, alright? See you back here in ten.' Lucy watched Libby dance out the room, singing 'I'm a Barbie girl,' at the top of her lungs, the DVD box set clutched in her hands. The Dunham sister moved over to the drawers, and paused when she noticed the photo on top. Adam and her at her 20th birthday, lips pressed together. She slammed it face down, hearing the glass smash. It felt good.

The next ten minutes were crazy. She grabbed whatever was hers, stuffing it all in the large suitcase. DVD's, clothes, CD's, photo's that didn't contain Adam; she was leaving for good. Adrenaline pulsed through her at the thought of walking out those doors. She zipped up the case and pulled it down the stairs; thud, thud, thud, until she got to the bottom. She paused, before going into the kitchen and took a picture of her, Pete, Steve and their mum at Christmas five years ago that was on the fridge, held on by a magnet. She smiled, before putting it in her handbag. Moving through the hallway, she pushed open the front door and pulled her bags out. Locking the front door behind her, she stared down at the keys for a moment, before posting them back through the letter box. Excitement, nervousness and slight fear ran through her veins.

'We going then?' smiled Libby, stood at the bottom of the drive, two purple suitcases at her feet and the fish bowl in her arms, the fish floating on it's side. 'We have a train to catch.'

--


	2. Returning Home

**Here **is the second installment! Hope this gives a little insight to what had happened before Chapter One.

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Two

Returning home

'_Tommy, please.' The words left her lips before she could stop them, her hands held out in front of her. 'Don't do this.'_

'_Why not?' the older man hissed, leering. Lucy took a couple more steps back, her throat dry. She was pale with fright, blue eyes wide. _

'_Please, no,' she said, voice thick. Tears stung her eyes, heart thundering in her chest a million miles per hour. The knife clenched in his fist was long and thick. She tried to swallow but her throat was dry. _

'_Someone has to pay,' he snapped, eyes burning with murderous anger. 'Someone has to die for what I've lost.'_

'_It wasn't my fault!' she squeaked, backing up against the cold stone wall of the warehouse. 'I wasn't even there.'_

'_It will hurt them to loose you!' Tommy snarled, lurching forward. With a terrified scream, Lucy dodged the flashing blade, running straight into a pile of empty cardboard boxes. They toppled over and she kept on running. Lucy could hear his bellowing footsteps coming after her; almost feel him reaching out to grab her shirt, her hair, anything. _

_She was going to die. She could feel it in her mind, in the blood pumping through her veins, in the sweat beading her forehead. She was going to die at the hands of a maniac. Reasoning didn't work. She had tried that. All she could do now was run. Run or fight. She hoped it wouldn't come to the latter. Lucy changed direction, almost running into a forklift truck. She couldn't see an exit and the only windows were high, high up. The dust was choking and her eyes watered by holding in the urge to cough._

'_I'm going to kill you. Shred you up and post you to your good for nothing brothers.' Lucy gasped at how close his voice was; almost as if he was playing with her by making her run. The stitch in her side made her wince. Swinging out, she knocked more boxes behind her, heard Tommy stumble with a cry. _

_But there was no where for her to go. She had ran to a dead end; met with high piles of crates and boxes. No where to run, no where to hide. Desperately, Lucy grabbed hold of a piece of wood from a crate and hauled herself up. Desperately, she climbed, but there was a tight hold on her ankle and she was yanked down to the cold, damp concrete. Desperately she struggled, but he had her like a crocodile with its prey. _

_Tommy smiled down at her, almost calmly as he pinned her to the ground. Lucy could feel the dampness seeping through her thin t-shirt. _

'_No!' she cried out, trying to raise her arms to defend herself but he pinned them down with his knees._

'_Tell Stevie I say hi,' he smirked. 'If you make it.' A crazed laugh escaped his lips, as he slammed the knife down. It cut through her chest and she screamed. She felt her blood soak the front of her shirt instantly, the feel of the blade leaving her skin stung. _

_She didn't want to die. This was not the way Lucy Dunham was going to die. Gritting her teeth against the pain, Lucy reached her hand out for something, anything. Tommy raised the knife again, the silver blade gleaming with dark red blood. Her blood. _

_This angered her. How dare he be the conductor of her life. How dare he choose when she dies. She continued to grabble, her fingers meeting something cold and hard. The knife fell down again and this time she was ready. Lucy swung the item upwards, slamming the knife out of his hands. It slid across the floor with a metallic grate. Tommy froze for a moment, stunned. The second blow grazed him across the skull. He fell forwards, head beside hers. _

_It was getting blurry. With a sob, Lucy pushed him off her. Tommy rolled on his side and she dropped the wrench she was still holding. She only just managed to stagger to her feet. She wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to die. Lucy repeated that in her head, gritting her teeth so hard her jaw ached. She needed to get out of here. Holding in her tears, she placed her hand over her bleeding chest, trying to stop the blood flow. It hurt a lot, a burning feeling.. When she thought she was as far away from Hatcher as possible, Lucy leaned against the wall, trying to get her breath back, her energy drained. She had to escape. _

'_I'm not going to die,' she hissed, eyes brimming with tears. She sniffed. 'Not today. Not at the hands of him.' She could see the entrance ahead, the door half open. And with a deep breath, she staggered towards it._

Lucy opened her eyes. The train was slowing; the posters pinned on the subway walls were becoming clearer. Libby murmured something in her sleep, curled up on the seat beside her, tank squeezed in her arms. Some of the water had sloshed out and Henry was staring at Lucy lazily, with his one good eye.

She didn't know why she was alive today. She didn't know how she had lived. All she remembered was staggering into the road and then waking up in hospital after being out for nearly a week. Lifting up her hand, she slowly lowered the front of her top, gazing down at the long scar that ran partly across the top of her breast. Lucy dropped her hand, getting to her feet.

'Libby,' she called. 'Libby!' The smaller woman jerked awake, sitting up. Her hair was messy, the front of her shirt a little damp from the sloshed water.

'We there?' she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

'Almost,' Lucy replied, as the train chugged to a stop. 'Come on.' They grabbed their suitcases and dragged them off, across the subway platform towards the escalators. They were broken, so they had a little trouble pulling their luggage to the top, more water sloshing on the stairs. They passed a tramp sleeping on a blanket, his Jack Russell staring after them beadily. The two women got to the staircase that would lead them outside.

'My arms hurt,' complained Libby. Lucy laughed.

'You shouldn't have brought your whole home then.'

'I didn't know how long we'd be away!' Libby protested, as they finally emerged at the top. 'Oh,' Libby said softly, as the two stared out at the group of men fighting wildly. A blonde was busy slamming another man's head in a phone box window. The familiar face made Lucy's stomach lurch.

'Pete?'

His head snapped up.

And identical blue eyes met.

--


	3. Catching Up

**Well **here we are again! Thank you so much for the reviews! Made me very happy to have your approval so, here is the next update!

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Three

Catching up

'What brought you back?' Bovver frowned. He, Pete, Lucy and Libby were sat in the small front room of Pete's apartment. Lucy took a small breath in.

'I didn't want to hide anymore. I wanted to come back,' she said. Libby frowned, but stayed quiet, wondering if Adam had anything to do with her need to come here and be safe. 'Guys, this is Libby, my best friend. Libs, this is my brother, Pete, and Bovver.' Libby gave a tentative smile, feeling a little out of place here. And nervous. Both of the men looked thunderous that Lucy was here, and it suddenly seemed like a not-good-idea about coming. Pete shook his head.

'But, fucking 'ell Lucy, it aint safe down 'ere. If Hatcher…' he trailed off, glancing at Libby. Lucy sighed, running a hand through her mousey brown hair.

'It's alright, she knows. And he doesn't have to know I'm down 'ere,' she replied. 'Just keep your mouths shut and I'll be fine.' Bovver stared. She was still how he remembered her, if not better. The way her curls fell down her back and the way her blue eyes sparkled whenever they landed on him. Bov looked away, staring hard at his hands. He and Lucy were hardly strangers to each other. They had first met when Pete was ten and Luce was eight and they had been firm friends ever since. They first went out as a dare when she was eleven and then again when she was thirteen which lasted a couple of months. When Lucy had other boyfriends, Bov used to get so jealous he'd just go and beat them up.

Jesus, they'd been everything to each other, even if Pete wasn't happy at first. They'd shared their first kiss when she was fifteen and on her eighteenth birthday she lost her virginity to him. But now, it was just fucking awkward. They were avoiding each others eyes and taking quick glances at each other every now and again.

'Lucy, you and Libby can 'ave my room if you don't mind sharing. I'll be fine on the sofa,' said Pete, getting to his feet.

'Pete, you don't 'ave to do it for me…'

'I'm not,' he replied, but there was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. 'If your friend weren't 'ere, you'd be in the bath.' Lucy laughed, playfully hitting his shoulder.

'Twat. Well, we're off to bed.' She held out her hand and helped Libby to her feet. Leading Libby in Pete's bedroom, she looked back, her eyes lingering on Bovver. 'Goodnight,' she murmured, before shutting the bedroom door and leaning against it. She shut her eyes and sighed.

'So that's Bovver, huh?' smiled Libby, moving over to Henry's newly filled tank and putting in some fish food. 'Seems nice.'

'It's a fuckin nightmare being back,' she murmured, before moving away from the door. 'You haven't even met the guys yet.'

'You mean the bunch of drunken ogres that were battling it out with the weediest men I've ever seen?' the dark haired woman laughed, as she climbed into bed. Lucy nodded.

'That would be them.' She dressed quickly, shutting out the lamp and climbing into bed. The smell of Pete around her comforted her deeply, and she snuggled in, shutting her eyes tight to stop the tears before they fell. They did anyway.

--

'_Friends will be friends! When you're in need of love to give you care and attention! Friends will be friends! When you're through with life and all hope is lost! Hold out your hand 'cause friends will be friends! Right till the end!'_ Lucy laughed as she moved into the kitchen. Libby was stood over the cooker in her underwear, singing Queen at the top of her voice along with the radio. The shorter girl looked over her shoulder to flash Lucy a wink, before she served up a plate of bacon and put it in front of the blonde.

'What are you going to eat?' asked Lucy.

'_Friends will be friends!'_ Libby merely sang in her face. _'When you're in need of love to give you care and attention.'_

'Alright, Freddie,' she laughed, tucking into her breakfast.

'Where's your brother anyway?' frowned Libby, turning off the cooker and picking up her cup of tea. Lucy frowned.

'Who knows? I'm sure he'll be back later though,' she said, before putting another piece of bacon in her mouth. There was the sound of the front door opening.

'Pete, you fat cunt!' Lucy cringed when Swill's voice echoed through the flat. 'Get your fucking skates on- oh,' he frowned, stopping in his tracks when he noticed the two women in the kitchen. Dave bumped into his back.

'Oh, 'ello, darlin,' beamed Dave, coming over and pulling Lucy into a tight hug. She laughed, kissing his cheek.

'Alright?' she smiled. Libby looked up, noticing the blonde man's eyes still on her. Now, she wished she'd gotten dressed.

'Who's your friend?' asked Swill, glancing at Lucy, who peeped out from under Dave's arm.

'Oh, Libby meet Dave and Swill. Guys, meet Libby.' Libby gave a small wave, before sitting at the table and looking at the suddenly interesting dead plant on the shelf. 'Are you two hungry?' Lucy asked, noticing Swill and Libby's reactions and trying to break the ice.

'Nah, we just ate.'

'Mind if we wait for Pete?' asked Swill. Lucy nodded, not noticing the dirty look Libby flashed her. Like she wanted to spend time with the local pervert. Exhaling sharply, Libby jumped to her feet.

'I'll go change,' she said, darting out the room.

'Who is she?' demanded Swill, as soon as she left, his eyes bugging out his head. Lucy smirked.

'Why?'

'Just curious?' he shrugged, trying to look casual.

'She's my best mate,' replied Lucy, sitting back.

'Single?'

'Surprisingly so, yes.' Swill fell silent when Libby returned, her black hair pulled into a ponytail, now dressed. He glanced up at her as she sat down, before looking at his hands. Lucy suppressed a laugh, looking up as someone came into the flat.

'Just me,' called Pete.

'In here,' replied Lucy, leaning back against Dave. Pete appeared with a small grin on his face.

'Lads,' he greeted. 'Libby.'

'Morning,' she replied, sipping her tea, eyes meeting Swill's every now and again before they both looked away.

'You ready to go yet?' asked Dave, as Pete put some beans in the cupboard.

'Sure, but I need to get some cash off Steve.'

'Can I come?' asked Lucy. 'I'm coming too!' Pete laughed.

'Hurry up, I'm going now.' Lucy nodded, sliding away from the table and moving into the bedroom, Libby on her heels.

'He keeps staring at me!' she hissed.

'Who? Swill?' grinned Lucy, pulling a pair of jeans out of her suitcase and pulling off her shorts.

'Yeah. Have I got something on my face?' Lucy burst into laughter, and Libby scowled.

'It's not funny; he's making me self conscious!'

'Don't worry about him,' she smiled, pulling a top over her head and grabbing her jacket.

'Put your eyes back in, son,' muttered Dave when the two women walked out.

'What you mean?' smirked Pete, looking over at them.

'He can't take his eyes of that Libby bird.'

'I was just looking!' protested Swill, glaring at him.

'Ah, well leave it out. She's well out of your league.' They fell silent as Libby and Lucy returned.

'Come on then, fat boy,' smiled Lucy.

'Am I going with them?' asked Libby, nervously glancing at Swill.

'Yeah, unless you want to stay 'ere?' she replied. Libby gave a small smile.

'No, I'll go, its fine.' Pete checked his watch.

'Come on, them,' he said, leading the way out. The two groups parted, walking opposite ways down the street.

--

'What are you drinking, darlin'?' asked Terry, smiling at Libby.

'Fosters, please.' She flashed him a toothy smile, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Terry grinned back, pouring the drink and taking the money when she held it out. Libby went and took a seat by Dave, whom she felt safer beside as he wasn't looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

'Where about you from then?' asked Dave, taking a sip of his beer and looking at her.

'Lincolnshire,' she replied.

'You're a posh tot then?' Ned grinned.

'I guess so, yes,' she replied, glancing down at her hands.

'Is it true you birds get around a lot?' butted in Ike. Libby looked up, her cheeks flaming red.

'Oi, twat,' snapped Dave. 'Show 'er some respect, will you?' Swill stamped on Ike's foot.

'Sorry,' he muttered, both him and her looking away.

'As a matter of fact, that's not true,' she grumbled, taking a sip of her drink.

'Don't listen to him,' said a voice and Libby looked up to see Swill. 'He's just jealous 'cause he can count how many times he's got laid on one 'and.' Libby laughed, shaking her head slightly as Ike stuck up his fingers.

'They call me the thoroughbred, you know,' said Ned thoughtfully. 'I always do a thorough job on them.' Swill rolled his eyes.

'Alright, mate, in your dreams.'

--

Lucy met her oldest brother's gaze, feeling tears sting her eyes. 'Steve,' she murmured, stepped forward. Steve pulled her into a tight hug, as she burst out into tears.

'What you doin' 'ere?' he asked, holding her at arms length and looking her up and down. 'When'd you arrive?'

'I came down last night and kipped at Pete's,' she replied, wiping her eyes. 'I don't want to hide anymore,' she said, looking up as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

'Steve, who is it- Lucy?' Shannon looked down in surprised, before jogging down the rest of the stairs and hugging her. Lucy stared at the man behind her, who was looking awkward.

'Luce, this is Matt, Shannon's brother,' introduced Steve. Pete glared at him, as Matt stepped forward to shake her hand.

'I'll go and put tea on, yeah?' smiled Shannon, pulling Matt along with her as she left for the kitchen. Steve smiled.

'Come on,' he said, taking her hand and leading both Pete and Lucy out into the garden. A small blonde boy was waddling about on the patio, pushing a trolley as support as he went.

'This must be Ben,' she smiled, sitting down. Steve picked up the youngster, who kicked his legs in the air, before placing him on Lucy's lap.

'Ben, meet Auntie Lucy,' he smiled. Pete took a seat beside her, waving Ben's fat fist with a grin.

'He's gorgeous,' she murmured, feeling tears burn her eyes once more. Bouncing the youngster gently on her knee, she looked up as Steve leaned forward.

'So, how was good old Lincolnshire?' he teased.

'Flat and green and smelt of cow shit,' she replied with a laugh, as Ben tugged on the necklace she was wearing.

'Sounds like fun,' he smiled.

'Yeah. My best friend, Libby, came down with me, too.' She looked up as Shannon re-appeared, placing two beers and a cup of tea on the wooden table.

'If you want a snack, just ask. I'm going to show Matt around.'

'Alright, babe,' smiled Steve, placing a kiss on her cheek before she walked back inside. Lucy ran a hand through her curls, sitting back as Ben chewed on his hand. 'Have you spoken to Bovver?' he asked. Lucy nodded, looking down at Ben, unable to stop the smile coming to her lips as she rested her eyes on him.

'Yeah, but we haven't had a great chance to talk,' she said. 'But we will… you know, catch up.' Steve nodded, as Pete cracked open the bottle and handed it to him. Steve took a long drink, and sighed.

'I've missed you.'

'I should hope so,' laughed Lucy, but she gave a small smile. 'I missed you too.'

'Hey! Did anyone miss me?' said Pete, lifting up Ben and pulling a face. 'No one misses Uncle Pete though, do they?'

'I missed you too, you old sod.'

'Old?' said Pete, looking offended.

'Yeah, I can see the grey hair coming through already,' Lucy laughed. 'No matter how short you shave it, they'll always come through!' Pete got to his feet, carrying the gurgling boy towards the hose pipe.

'She's gunna pay for that, aint she Ben. The good old Dunham way!' Turning on the tap, he turned back to Lucy, a smirk on his lips.

'Don't you dare Peter Andrew Dunham!' she warned, climbing off the chair and stepping back, screaming when Steve grabbed her and pulled her onto the grass. 'Oi! Get off! That's not fair!' she squealed, as Pete turned the jet of water onto her, managing to soak Steve as well. 'Oh my God!' she cried, wiping water from her face and charging forwards. She tackled the hose off him. Pete grinned, racing away with Ben laughing in his arms. 'This is war!' Lucy announced, before charging after them with the hose. Shannon gave a tut, before she turned away from the window.

--

Pete, Lucy and Matt trudged down the road. They had nipped back to Pete's, changing into dry clothes. The Abbey was in view and Lucy could feel a surge of excitement coming through her; it had been a while since she had been in there and she couldn't wait to see the guys again.

'No! No! I won that!' she heard Libby complaining, grinning when she saw the group, glasses littering the table. Libby gave a hiccup.

'You did not win!' replied Swill with a laugh. 'I 'ad one more.'

'Liar!' she said, but there was a grin on her lips. She prodded him in the chest. 'You just want to look good, but I can tell you now, _no one_ beats me in drinking contests!'

'Where you live with the sheeps and chickens maybe, but not 'ere in the city,' Swill laughed. Libby rolled her eyes, pulling Lucy to sit on her knee.

'Why is your hair wet?' she frowned, running her hands through it. Lucy glared at Pete.

'You can blame that twat for that,' she replied. 'I said he had grey hair so he got me with the hose pipe.'

'Unlucky,' laughed Dave.

'Who's that?' said a gruff voice. They turned to see Bovver staring hard at Matt who had yet to be introduced.

'Oh, guys, this is Matt, Shannon's brother.'

'Nice to meet you, mate,' smiled Dave, before going up to grab some peanuts. Without a word, Bovver sat down, eyes still hard on Matt.

'Are you going to the match?' asked Libby in what was supposed to be a whisper. Lucy nodded.

'Yeah, I think so.'

'I'm gunna stay with Terry,' she whispered again, turning to wave at the barman. Terry laughed.

'Alright, honey. You stay 'ere where you can't do any damage.' Libby smiled, resting her head against Lucy's shoulder.

'Get the drinks in,' beamed Swill. With a grumble under his breath, Dave got to his feet to get the drinks in.

--


	4. The Match

**Well **i sort of have a breakdown yesterday, decided i was never going to write again and hid all my fanfiction books and folders under my bed.  
**Then, **a few dear friends told me i was a great writer and shouldn't jack it in.  
**My **dad said Ralph's are not quitters.  
**So **here is the next chapter, a day early.

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Four

The Match

Lucy ran the West Ham scarf through her fingers, before wrapping it snuggly around her neck. Her face was pink from the autumn chill, stuffing her gloved hands in her pockets. She flashed Pete a smile as they made their way to their seats. Lucy gazed out over the pitch, the sound of drums and chattering people and whistling flooding her ears like an unstoppable wave. She sat down beside Pete and Bovver, excitement flushed in her cheeks as the commentator read out the list of who would be playing in today's match; West Ham vs. Everton.

Dave and Swill battled their way to their seats, holding their drinks high as not to spill them; they passed the beer around before sitting down. Lucy cracked open her bottle and took a drink.

West Ham was the first to score, three minutes into the match. Lucy jumped up, Pete wrapping his arms around her as he whooped in glee.

'This'll be a breeze,' he winked at her, before his face set, eyes on the edge of the stand to the left of them. Lucy followed his gaze to see Mac Huggins, the firm leader of Everton, flashing them some rude hand gestures which Bovver happily returned. Mac was a gangly man with a small patch of hair on the top of his head even though he was in his late 20's. He had a lazy eye.

But then Everton scored and Mac was grinning from ear to ear, shooting Pete a smug grin. Lucy couldn't wait to get her hands on him. She hoped Pete and the guys would let her fight. It had been so long…

Everton scored again, before one of the West Ham strikers tackled an Everton player to the floor when he didn't have the ball.

A penalty to Everton. The crowd waited on bated breath, as Lucy squeezed Pete's hand. The player ran forward, kicking the ball towards the Hammers goal. It missed by a mile.

'Yes!' screamed Lucy, jumping up and down in delight. By half time, Everton had scored again; 3-1. 'I'm getting a little worried,' said Swill, before biting into his hot dog. They were stood by the stalls inside the stadium building.

'It'll be fine,' said Pete, crushing his can and throwing it in the bin. They began to head back towards the stands.

West Ham lost.

'I want to fight with you,' said Lucy instantly, as the group headed out of the grounds.

'No, Luce. I've only just got you back, I don't want you hurt,' replied Pete, a stern note in his voice.

'Please. I'll stay out your way as much as possible. I can do this!' she said, trying to sweet talk.

'No.'

'_Pete_,' Lucy bristled. 'I'll just fight anyway.'

'Fine,' he muttered, glaring at her. 'Just… try not to get too hurt.'

--

Lucy glared at Bovver as he sniggered. He passed the frozen peas to her so she could press them against her jaw.

'How is it?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Sore,' she muttered. 'I'll get over it.' She looked away as he burst out laughing. 'I don't see what's funny about this,' she snapped.

'Nothing's funny,' he agreed. 'I just think it's funny you're hurt.'

'Oh, _thanks_,' Lucy glowered. Bov shook his head.

'I didn't mean like that. I just meant, you used to be such a fighter; no guy could ever lay a finger on you 'cause you usually knocked them out first. Now as soon as you get into the fight you get hit in the jaw.' Bovver glanced at her before sniggering again. 'Fucking 'ell, Luce. The kid hadn't even reached puberty yet.'

'He had a lucky hit,' she sniffed, shifted the peas to rest them against her cheek. 'You better watch out, Bovver,' she threatened. 'I still have a hard punch and your face looks very tempting.' After a moment, their laughter died down and Bov shifted against the counter, a small frown upturning the corners of his lips. Lucy stared at him, before sighing. 'You want to ask me, don't you?' she said.

'Ask you what?'

'Anything; why I came back? How I feel about you? Will I ever be leaving again?'

'Why did you come back?' he asked, a serious look on his face. The blonde gave a shrug.

'I needed to come back; this is my home, Bovver. My family is 'ere. My friends. I missed the action of the city, the colourful lights at nighttime, watching the foxes rumbaing through next doors bins and realizing they were mine.' She left out 'missed the drama.' She'd had plenty of that with Adam and even Libby had caused enough drama, like the time she almost crashed her car serving for a bunny that had already been run over.

'How do you feel about me?' Bovver asked, ears turning slightly pink but he held his gaze. Lucy frowned, trying to sum up words.

'I loved you,' she replied slowly. 'You were always there for me; always. I never had to worry about anything because I knew you'd always have my back.'

'Do you still love me?' he asked in a quiet voice. Lucy blinked away the tears and gave another weak shrug.

'I don't know. I just don't know.' Bovver didn't seem too happy with that answer. He folded his arms across his chest and cleared his throat.

'Will you be leaving again?' he asked in a firmer voice.

Lucy gave a weak smile. 'Not if I have anything to do with it.'

--

Adam checked his watch. It was past closing hour but if he knew Libby then this was probably one of the spots she would like to hang out and if he found Libby, he found Lucy… Hammering on the locked pub doors, he waited impatiently for someone to open up.

There was no answer, so he hammered harder before there was the sound of someone lifting up a window.

'Oi? What you doing?' yelled an annoyed voice. Adam backed away from the door and gazed up at the dark haired man leaning out the window above him.

'You own this place?' he asked, moonlight lighting half of his face, causing the other half to be cast in darkness.

'Yeah, why?'

'Do you know someone called Lucy? Lucy Dunham?'

'Who's asking?'

Adam frowned, glancing around him before looking up again. 'I am.'

'Yeah, I know 'er,' the dark haired man replied, looking suspicious. 'I'd ask if you were one of them Millwall lot, but your accent don't match.'

'I'm a friend- from Lincolnshire,' he added. 'She wanted me to come up and see her new place so here I am. I just can't find her.' The man paused for a moment.

'She should be 'ere tomorrow. With the rest of the guys. That's all I can say, I'm not 'er fucking mum.'

'Thanks,' Adam yelled back, as the man shut the window. The younger man smirked, putting a rolled up fag in his mouth and lighting it. He took a deep drag, exhaling the smoke out his nose before he backed off. Adam turned and climbed into the car, turning the heating on once he had the engine started.

So, she'd be here tomorrow? He took off down the street; following the SatNav's directions to the B+B he was staying in that night. Adam smiled.

Tomorrow, he would get his girl back. Even if it killed her.

--

**Spookey.**


	5. The Return of Someone Dreadful

**Thank you **for the reviews on the last chapter! They mean a lot to me. Next chapter will be up on the 13th so, hopefully, i'll see you then!

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Five

The return of someone dreadful

The Abbey was empty except for the GSE lads, Libby, Lucy and a couple of old men reading their papers at the back. Lucy moved over to the table with a tray of drinks. Libby was curled up on the bench beside Swill, a low groan coming from her mouth when loud music came over the juke box.

'Turn it off,' she moaned. 'It's not helping my hang over.'

'Serves you right for drinking so much,' said Lucy, sitting down next to her and resting Libby's head on her lap.

'Please, just change the song. Or turn it off. Just shut the Goddamn thing up.' Lucy rolled her eyes, putting her glass on the table and getting up. Libby winced as her head was rocked and scowled, yanking herself upright and looking green.

'Luce,' called Terry. 'Someone was asking for you,' he began.

'One moment,' replied Lucy as she moved over to the jukebox, flicking through the songs. Before she had found a preferable track, there was a yell of 'You bastard!' from Libby. Lucy turned, all colour draining from her when she came face to face with a tall man.

'Adam,' she murmured in shock, flinching away when he stepped closer.

'What the fuck are you doing here?' snapped Libby, wobbling unsteadily on her feet. 'It was fine before you came, go away you stupid kn-'

'Libs!' snapped Lucy. 'Shut up!' Libby scowled, not taking her eyes off Adam as he placed a hand on Lucy's waist.

'I wondered where you were,' he said, in a thoughtful tone. He leaned closer, lips brushing her ear. 'It was stupid of you to run away,' he murmured. 'You know I'd find you; it was just a matter of when.' Bovver moved forward, Pete getting to his feet also.

'Who're you?' asked Bovver bluntly when he approached.

'Oh, sorry; rude of me,' he smiled. 'I'm Adam Simons; Lucy's boyfriend.' Lucy stood there, unable to say anything. Bov's eyes rested on hers and she saw a slight pain there. He cleared his throat.

'Boyfriend?' The hand around her waist tightened slightly.

'Yeah,' she squeaked. 'Sorry, must 'ave… slipped my mind or something.' She looked down, allowing her hair to fall over her face.

'Nice place, this,' said Adam, looking around.

'Lucy!' wailed Libby, and the two friends met each other's eyes. The Dunham sister gave a short shake of her head before looking away again. She was here to be away from him and back with her family and now he was here to ruin it all. Lucy's hands clenched slightly when she remembered the days when she wasn't afraid of anyone, always out there, fighting with the lads. And now… Lucy was weak and Adam knew it. Libby fell quiet, tears in her eyes. They were having fun! It had been great! But now that bastard was back.

'Do you want a drink?' she asked, looking up at him but not meeting his eyes. Adam smiled.

'Yes, I think I will.' He walked over to the table they were sat, choosing a seat beside Libby. She moved to the other side of Swill, nose wrinkled as if she smelt something funny. Adam stared hard at her for a moment.

'So, how'd you meet?' said Pete, trying to start some conversation with this stranger, disliking the look on Lucy's face when she saw him; fear. Adam pulled his gaze from Libs.

'We were at a bar in Lincoln,' he said. 'She was dancing with this little runt,' he jerked a thumb at Libby who merely scowled. 'I guess we just hit it off.' Adam gave a laugh, grinning when Lucy returned with a drink for him, before she sat down. 'Been together about a year now.' He looked sincerely at Pete. 'We were planning on getting married.' A low hiss escaped Libby's mouth and Lucy looked surprised. It was news to her.

'Oh,' said Bovver, before he got to his feet. 'I 'ave work,' he put down his glass and grabbing his jacket.

And Lucy felt a great pain as she watched Bovver walk out the door, leaving her with Adam. She hated it.

--

'How dare you just show up like this!' snarled Libby as soon as they got into Pete's flat. He had lent it them for the night, choosing to kip at Dave's instead. Adam slammed the door shut.

'Ah, give over,' he said, grabbing Lucy's wrist as she made for the bathroom. 'Where the fuck do you think you're going?' he hissed, yanking her towards him.

'Get off her!' shouted Libby, charging forward but Adam just pushed her away.

'I come home after work and you're gone? All your things are just gone?'

'I had to get away,' said Lucy, refusing to look at him. Adam grabbed her shoulders, shaking his head.

'Get away from what? Me? Are you scared?' He shook her harder, chucking her on the sofa when Libby started hitting him.

'Get your hands off her, you disgusting piece of-'

'Fuck off, runt!' he snarled, pushing her away. She staggered back into the coffee table, falling over it and grazing her arm.

'Leave her alone,' snapped Lucy, getting to her feet. 'You came for me, all right. Just leave her alone.' Libby scrambled to her feet, clutching her arm to her chest. 'Libby, get out,' she murmured.

'What?'

'Just get out!' Lucy shouted. Wiping the tear from her eye, Libby left the flat, running as fast as she could down the stairs and out the block of apartments. Libby didn't stop running until she was hammering on Swill's front door. She remembered vaguely where it was because he had wanted to pick up some money on the way to the Abbey the first day she had been here.

'All right, I'm coming,' she heard him shout. The door was swung open and Swill looked mildly surprised to see her there. Libby barged in, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'He's going to hurt her!' she screamed, running her hands through her hand and moving about, not really knowing what she was looking for; a knife, a bat, anything to stop that bastard hurting her.

'Libby?' she looked up, noticing Dave and Pete sat on the sofa.

'You're bleeding,' frowned Dave, getting to his feet as she sunk to her knees, leaning forward so her face was pressed into the carpet. 'Darlin' what happened?'

'He's gunna hurt her,' she sobbed. She felt fingers on her wrist, as Swill touched the grazed skin softly.

'He hurt you,' he murmured, as Pete got to his feet.

'We 'ave to get over there,' Pete said, moving towards the front door. Libby sat up, wiping her eyes.

'Stay 'ere, alright?' said Swill. Libby nodded, as he got to his feet.

'We'll be straight back, okay,' said Dave, before they left, leaving the house in silence. Libby put her face in her hands as she sobbed again.

--

Pete slammed his way into the flat, grabbing Adam and throwing him against the wall, as Lucy stepped back with a gasp.

'Pete, stop it!' she moaned, as her brother slammed a fist into Adam's face.

'Fucking 'urting my sister, are you?' Pete snarled, as Adam managed to get to his feet.

'Pete, stop it!' Lucy pushed in-between them, shoving her hands against Pete's chest.

'If you dare touch me again,' snapped Adam. 'I'll fucking kill her. Do you understand me?'

'Pete, leave it, I'm fine!' she said. 'Just leave us alone!'

'Leave you alone? He was hurting you!'

'Pete, fucking listen to me!' she said, eyes narrowed. 'I'm fine. Leave us alone, you ruin everything! I love this man,' she hissed. 'And I'm not having you mess it up as usual!' Pete stood there, staring hard at his sister.

'What bout Libby? He hurt Libby; she's your best friend!'

'She deserved it,' snapped Adam.

'It was an accident,' said Lucy, looking at the floor. 'I'd like you to leave now,' she said in a quiet voice. Pete rubbed his jaw, eyes meeting Adam's smug gaze.

'If you fuckin' touch 'er…' he threatened. Adam just cocked his head to one side without a word.

'Come on, son,' muttered Dave, as Swill glared, eyes narrowed.

'Stay away from Libby,' he spat, backing off when Dave put a hand on his shoulder. Pete took one last look at Lucy, feeling powerless in her demand and the dickhead's threat of killing her. Shutting the door, he closed his eyes for a moment.

'Lucy's a tough girl,' Dave said. 'She won't let him hurt her.' Pete nodded, feeling like he was doing the worst thing by walking away.

'Don't tell Bov,' he said. 'He doesn't need to deal with this shit now.'

'Alright,' nodded Dave, glancing at Swill who still looked thunderous. When they got back, Dave and Pete only stayed a moment to check if Libby was alright. She had calmed down slightly, a couple of plasters on her arm. When they left, the two sat on the sofa, Libby staring into her coffee.

'I hate him,' she seethed, shutting her eyes. 'He's awful.'

'Who exactly is he?' muttered Swill, resting his head on the back of the sofa.

'Lucy's boyfriend, but he's horrible. Always controlling and always cheating on her and always hurting her! That's why she left; to get away.'

'I won't let that bastard 'urt you again,' he said, a serious look on his face as he looked at Libby.

'I know,' she sighed, putting her coffee on the table, sitting back and shutting her eyes.

--

Lucy sat on the sofa, rubbing her eyes. 'Why are you here, Adam?' she asked in a quiet voice.

'You just fucking disappeared and expected me not to find you?'

'How did you?' she asked, looking up.

'I know people; you should know that by now.' Lucy looked down.

'It's over between us, Adam,' she said, voice barely audible.

'No, it's over when_ I_ say it is, sweetheart.' He moved over to her, pulling her up by her hand and placing a kiss on her lips. 'We're going to bed. I'll give you a day to say goodbye to all your friends and then we're going.' He paused for a moment, a smile lingering on his lips. 'The runt stays here.'

'Don't call 'er that,' Lucy muttered, glaring up at Adam, who said nothing but gave a twisted smile.

--


	6. Not as cocky now

**Seeing **as the next chapter is prettifully short (not even two pages) i will post this and Chapter seven at the same time to give you something to read.  
**I **recommend listening to The New Kids on the Block - Single because it has Donnie Walberg in it and he is fit.  
**SIMPLE AS.**

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Six

Not as cocky now

Libby stared across the room at Adam and Adam stared back. Neither of them smiled. Neither of them spoke. The only movement was their blinking.

'Will you two give over?' hissed Lucy, dumping her cereal bowl on the coffee table. Adam drew his gaze off Libby slowly.

'Have you said your goodbyes yet?' he asked, rising an eyebrow.

'Goodbyes?' Libby frowned, also staring at Lucy. 'What's he talking about?'

'Lucy has decided she wants to come home with me.'

'Bollocks!'

'Libs,' sighed Lucy. 'I think I do-'

'Don't let him brainwash you!' the black haired girl replied, getting to her feet. 'You want to stay here! I know you do!' she turned to Adam. 'You're such a fucking prick. I hate you. Lucy hates you!'

'Get fucked, Libby,' Adam sighed, staring at her as you would stare at road kill.

'No, _you _get fucked Adam. You aren't the big fucking man you think you are. You're a no body.'

'Libby, please,' sighed Lucy, rubbing her temples at the building headache. She didn't need this.

'Don't 'Libby' me!' she retorted, putting her angry glare on Lucy. 'How can you sit there and let him control you!' Glaring at Adam, she stepped forward. 'I wish you would just drop dead Adam Simons.'

'Libby, shut up!' Lucy snapped. She stepped back, staring at the blonde.

'You know what? Fine. Let him beat you up just so he can feel like the big man.' She knocked the cereal bowl off the coffee table before she walked out, slamming the flat door shut after her. Adam smirked.

'Told you she was good for nothing,' he said. Lucy shook her head as she got on her knees to clean up the mess. 'I'm talking to you.'

'I heard,' she replied, picking up the bowl and moving into the kitchen. She washed the bowl and her hands before sighing. 'Can't you just leave her alone?'

'Have you said your goodbyes?' he asked, changing the subject abruptly.

'No,' she mumbled.

'You need to do it now,' he said, getting to his feet. 'I'm going to the Co-op to get some snacks for the journey home. When I get back I want you to have said goodbye because you won't have another chance.'

So, Lucy made her way to the Abbey with a heavy heart.

'Hey, Luce,' smiled Dave when she approached the table but his smile faded when he noticed the look on her face. 'What's up, darlin'?'

'I'm going back home with Adam,' she replied in a dull voice.

'But you only just got 'ere,' frowned Pete.

'I know, but I think it'll be best if I leave.'

'What about, Libby?' asked Swill, glancing at the dark haired girl who had turned in her seat so her whole back was to Lucy. 'Libs?'

'Its fine,' said Lucy with a weak smile. 'She doesn't agree with what I what.'

'Because it's stupid,' Libby snapped, still not turning around.

'Where's Adam?' asked Pete.

'He went to the Co-op,' she replied, slumping down in the chair beside Ned. 'Getting things for the journey.'

'When are you going?' Bovver asked. His face was masked to hide all emotion.

'When he gets back,' she said. 'About twenty minutes?' Bovver nodded, getting to his feet. Lucy frowned after him as he walked out the Abbey, getting to her feet to go after him; to stop him doing whatever he was going to do. Pete grabbed her hand.

'No,' he said, shaking his head. 'Stay 'ere.' She sat back down, a nervous expression on her face.

--

Bovver could see Adam up ahead, a Co-op bag in his hand. He remembered one of Lucy's old boyfriends; Paul Jackmann, he was called and they had dated in year 10, until Bov had sorted him out.

'_Oi, Jackmann,' yelled Bovver, standing on the pavement, opposite the blacked haired teenage. Paul looked up, a slight smirk on his face as he noticed Bov. _

'_Alright?' he asked. Bov didn't answer. Paul paused for a moment, before walking off towards his house. Bov slipped from the curb, moving down the road after him. Paul took a short cut down an alleyway, scuffing his trainers on the dirty floor. Bovver was on him in an instant, slamming the boy into the wall. He stumbled as he was pushed, hitting the floor, his knees being grazed on the ground. Bov grabbed him and yanked him to his feet. He slammed Paul against the wall, one hand wrapped around his throat. _

The other hand was drawn back in a fist. He slammed it forward, Adam's head cracking against the wall.

_Paul gave a groan, bringing his arms up to block the next punch Bovver threw at him. He kicked his leg up, knocking his foot into Bov's shin._

Bovver grunted at the sharp pain in his leg, throwing Adam to the floor. The man rolled onto his back, hand coming up to touch his bleeding nose. 'Big man, huh?' he roared with laughter.

_Paul knocked his head back as he laughed, giving just enough time for Bovver to launch himself at the younger boy, nutting his head against Paul's. Paul struggled underneath him, arms covering his head as Bovver rained blows down on him. _

Adam tried to knee him again but missed, Bov's own knee coming down to get him sharply in the groin. Adam hissed in pain, curling automatically.

'_Stop!' whimpered Paul._

'If you come near Lucy again,' Bov spat, eyes blazing. 'I'll kill you myself.' Adam looked up at him and there were tears in his eyes. 'Now, go back to whatever pit you fucking came from and stay there.'

_Paul nodded, sobbing quietly as Bovver got to his feet, wiping dirt from his trousers. Then, he turned away, lighting a fag and walking back towards the main road._

Bovver exhaled the smoke, hands still shaking in anger.

--

'What happened to your knuckles?' Lucy asked, a couple of minutes after Bovver had returned to the Abbey. Bov redrew his hand under the table.

'Adam's not coming back,' he said simply. Pete frowned at him, glancing at Lucy, then back at his best friend.

'Bov, what didja do?' he asked.

'Does it matter?' the younger man snapped. 'Where's Libby?'

'She went 'ome,' replied Swill, a grumpy look on his face. 'You've really pissed 'er off, Luce.'

'Fuck off,' Lucy snapped, turning to glare at the other man. 'You don't know 'alf of what's gone on. You just wanna get laid.'

'No I fucking don't!' Swill flushed. 'I just don't wanna see 'er hurt.'

'Great, don't care about the person you've known for years then; just as long as she has big tits.'

'Oi,' snapped Pete. 'Stop it, both of you. We 'ave other things to think about.' He turned back to Bovver. 'What did you do?'

'I just fucking gave him a few punches – sorted him out.'

'So, he's not dying somewhere?' Lucy asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

'No,' he grumbled in reply. It fell quiet for a moment.

'So, you're going to stay?' asked Dave, a grin on his face which Lucy returned.

'Yes. You lot won't be able to get rid of me now.'

--

Lucy let herself into Pete's flat, finding Libby curled up on the sofa, a mug of chocolate in her hands, eyes on the screen. She was watching Band of Brothers; by the looks of it, it was Part four, Replacements. Lucy shook her head about the fact that she could tell what episode it was just by looking at it.

'Adam…. Bov beat him up. He's gone.'

'That's nice,' she replied curtly, taking a long, slurping sip of hot chocolate, her eyes never leaving the screen. Lucy sighed, rubbing her eyes wearily.

'Look, Libs,' she began.

'No, you look,' snapped Libby, shifting to stare at her. 'I stuck up for you back there. I wasn't willing to let him walk all over us. I tried to help and you threw it back in my face! I can't believe you'd choose getting beaten up over your best friend.'

'It wasn't like that,' replied Lucy. 'I didn't want you to get hurt.'

'I can look after myself, Luce. When was the last time you hit back at Adam? Two years ago at the Halloween Party? That was it; now you just cower and hope he leaves you alone.' Lucy moved towards the fuming woman and sat down, pulling her into a hug.

'I'm sorry. I really am; I shouldn't 'ave pushed you away like that.' Libby sighed, but gave a small nod.

'He's really gone?'

'Yeah,' she replied. 'Bovver went after him. He won't be coming back now.' Libby gave a sniff and another nod, wrapping her arms tight around the blonde's waist. The two women curled up together on the sofa, both deep in their thoughts. Adam was gone and there was no way Bovver would ever let him come back.

--


	7. Pulling Part One

**YES** it is short. But... hmm... just read :) It **will **get better in the next chapter... i think goes to check **Yes **it does! **Well, **it definalty gets better in two chapters (9) because **OMG FIT GUYS COME IN IT AND EVERYONE WILL BE DROOLING!**

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Seven

Pulling Part 1

'Please, please, please, please, please?!' begged Libby, literally on her knees, hands clasped together. 'We never do anything girly!' A week had passed since Adam had gone.

'I don't know, Libs,' Lucy frowned, pouring herself a glass of juice and leaning with her back against the counter. 'It's been ages since I've gone clubbing.'

'Exactly! All the more reason you should come,' the other woman replied, getting to her feet and grabbing Lucy's free hand. 'Plu-ease?!'

'Oh, all right, but I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear.' A manic gleam came to Libby's eyes and an hour later Lucy found herself in a rather revealing top, demin shorts and heels.

'Christ, I'm gunna break my neck in these,' the blonde hissed as she swaggered into the front room.

'No! _Sway_ your hips. You're a fun loving girl, Lucy, now act like one.' Lucy swayed her hips, managing to walk with more balance. 'Perfect,' Libby smiled, who was in a similar outfit. 'We're ready.' There was the horn of a taxi outside.

'Where're you going?' Bovver frowned, only just pulling his gaze away from the match on TV.

'Clubbing,' said Libby promptly.

'Clubbing?' frowned Dave who was seated beside Swill; he was still staring wide eyed at Libs.

'Yes. Now, come on. We don't want to miss the taxi.' Another impatient beep. Seizing her best friend's hand, Libby tugged Lucy through Pete's apartment as Luce did her best to stay upright.

--

'Okay, when did clubbing become some sort of code for pulling?' frowned Lucy as Libby giggled and batted her eyelashes at the nearest bloke.

'Live at little,' Libby smiled, pushing the cocktail towards the blonde Dunham girl. 'It'll only be tonight and then we can go back to being good little housewives.'

'Housewives? You can't even clean Henry's tank, let alone a house.'

'Yeah well, Henry does smell…'

'He's your fish. I knew you'd palm him off on me,' Lucy grumbled.

'I'm not palming him off on anyone,' replied Libs over the music. 'I just don't like cleaning him out.' She changed the subject. 'I think that guy likes you,' she said pointing to a guy with half a beard.

'What the fuck is that on his face?' laughed Lucy.

'It looks like he's stuck a dead mole on his chin.' The two girls burst out into a fit of giggles, before draining their Martini glasses and going onto the dance floor. Lucy found it easier to dance in the heels with a little practice but soon Libby was dragged off by some guy called 'Todd,' with big brown eyes and a weird haircut. Lucy left her to it, moving towards the bar for more drinks. By the morning, Lucy was worn out, pissed and felt like shit. Staggering through the crowd, she located Libby who had her tongue stuck down Todd's throat and grabbed her hand.

'I'm going home,' she called over the music. 'Coming?' Libby shook her head.

'I'm staying with Todd. See you tomorrow.'

'Hopefully.' Leaving the club, Lucy dodged all the dark allies before decided to call a cab after breaking the heel off one of the shoes.

Swill was still up when she got back. He helpfully held her hair out the way as she puked in the sink, his only words being 'Where's Libby?'

'With Todd.' And then she passed out on the sofa.

--

**Eww i hope she wears protection.. he had weird hair.**


	8. Reconciliation

**Yey **another day, another chapter. A HUGE thank you to the reviews i'm getting! It means a lot to me.  
I wrote this chapter today by the way. I'm pretty proud of myself because i wasn't looking forward to this chapter as my notes for it merely said '_Bov/Lucy argue. They make up. Libby all worn out. Matt confused why.'  
_My own fault really for not writing more but never fear... CHAPTER NINE IS NEXT AND I'M ABOUT TO UPLOAD IT IN A MINUTE AND YOU GET TO MEET DON YEY EVERYONE PARTY.

Heh. :D

--

Café et Fraises

Chapter Eight

Reconciliation

Lucy didn't want to sit up because that would mean movement and movement most certainly meant puking all over the living room floor.

'How's the 'ead?' asked Pete, much too loudly for Lucy's liking as he bounced purposely onto the sofa beside her.

'Let's just say, I'll be ramming yours up your arse if you bounce like that again,' she threatened, eyes meeting Pete's humorous blue ones.

'Whatever you say,' the blonde grinned back, grabbing the cushion from beneath her head and whacking her with it. Lucy groaned, rolling onto her side with her eyes squeezed shut.

'I swear, Peter,' she muttered, feeling nausea building up inside her. It passed after a moment, letting Lucy open her eyes without feeling too dizzy. Now, she saw two other pairs of feet and looked up to see Bovver slumped in the armchair, Dave leaning against the counter. 'Hey guys,' she smiled weakly, finally heaving herself upright. Lucy pressed her hand to her throbbing skull and sighed.

Hang overs were not cool. Had no scientist found a way around them yet?

'So,' grinned Dave. ''Ave fun at the club?'

'Hmm... Yeah,' replied Lucy, 'if you call sitting at the bar all night with men randomly making passes at you, fun.'

'Did you meet anyone?' Dave pressed. 'Did Libby?'

'Some guy named Todd.'

'Who?' asked Dave. 'You or Libby?'

'Oh,' Lucy said, 'Libby met Todd and went home with him.' Pete and Dave looked at each other and Lucy felt that there was something she didn't know about. 'What? Tell me.'

'Swill won't be happy,' said Dave tersely. 'He's quite mad on Libs, you know.'

'Yeah, I figured.'

'I think… he was planning on asking her out. He's been in a mood all day after you told him that she was with Todd.'

'He's probably making a voodoo doll,' put in Pete. Lucy, painfully, rolled her eyes.

'When did I tell him?' she asked.

'Before you passed out,' snickered Pete. 'Jeez, can't you hold your drink? I thought you were a Dunham for Christ sakes!'

'I _am _a Dunham,' she pouted, trying to ignore her pounding head. 'But there's only so much a girl can take. Not everyone has enough room in their big heads to fill with alcohol you know.'

'You're quick on the mark today, you know, Luce,' smiled Pete, before getting to his feet. 'You better slow down before you trip and er… knock your 'ead.'

'Very funny,' she muttered.

'Come on, you two,' said Pete, checking his watch. 'Better go make sure Swill _hasn't _made any voodoo shit.' He bashed his elbow playfully into Lucy's head, causing her to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop herself from hurling.

'Don't do that ever again,' she hissed between her fingers as the three men moved towards the door. Getting slowly to her feet, Lucy stared at Bovver for a moment, only just realizing he hadn't said anything the whole time. 'Bovver?'

The dark haired man turned and looked her up and down. 'What?' he asked bluntly. Yes, there was definitely something up with him.

'I want a word. Sit down.' If he was going to be a jackass, then so could she. He paused, unmoving for a moment before he sighed.

'I'll meet you there,' he muttered to Pete. Moving back to the sofa, he sat down, staring aimlessly at the floor.

Lucy could tell Bovver was pissed off by the little furrow on his brow and the little upturned corners of his lips.

Lucy also had a good idea on why he was pissed off.

'Come on, Bov,' she sighed, running a hand through her hair. 'You gunna tell me what's wrong?'

'There's nothin' wrong,' he replied sharply. Lucy rolled her eyes with a forced laugh.

'Yeah, because everyone's so cheery with that expression.'

'Shut up.'

'Oooh,' she replied, before realising how much like Libby she sounded. Moving over to the sofa, Lucy sat herself down next to him. 'Bov, I'm not stupid-'

'You're the problem,' he snapped suddenly, staring hard at his hands. 'Are you just going to act like we never happened?' he demanded. Lucy frowned.

'Are you actually going to explain what you're talking about, or am I going to pretend I'm physic and guess?' Bovver flashed her a dark look.

'Don't you care about you and me anymore?' he asked her. 'After everything we've been through… everything we've done together and then you run off to a bar doing what you can to get laid.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Who knows what you did out there.' Lucy stared at him in disbelief.

'Excuse me?' she said in a low voice. 'Don't you trust me?'

'It's just-'

'Don't!' she snapped, voice octave. 'Don't you dare say another word.' The two stared at each other. 'You don't trust me.'

'It's not that,' he replied, his eyes dark.

'Do you actually think I would just forget about you? Turn away from what we had and make a new start.'

'You did make a new start,' he reminded her.

'And look where that got me! With a violent boyfriend miles away from my family. Great new start that turned out to be.'

Lucy got to her feet and glared at him, now able to ignore her aching head as her anger swelled. 'One of the reasons I came back was because of you, Bovver,' she said in a low voice. 'I knew it would be awkward at first and I knew it would take some getting used to, but this- For fuck sakes, Bov. We're grown up's now. Adults. We should be able to have a discussion without ripping each others hair out. Yes, I love you dearly but-'

The rest of her words were cut off by Bovver slamming his lips against hers, his hands crushing her waist against his. It took Lucy by surprise so she didn't respond for a moment, but when realization hit her, she kissed him back just as hard.

All the tension and awkwardness and feelings that had built up over the weeks she'd been back suddenly erupted between their lips, causing what felt like sparks to explode in Lucy's stomach as she pushed herself against him, wanting every piece of him. The kiss seemed to last forever but they didn't care. When it did end, Lucy shut her eyes, her breathing hard.

'Oh,' was all she could say.

It was silent for a moment, before Bovver shifted away a little. 'Best get to the Abbey; lads will be wondering where I am.'

'I'll catch you up,' she replied, watching as he nodded and moved towards the door. She didn't try and stop him. She was still trying to escape the whirlwind she suddenly found herself caught in. Lucy heard the front door shut and she grinned. Then she squealed.

Then she did a little dance into the kitchen, grabbing the first aid box from the cupboard for some headache tablets.

_Oh_ was all that summed it up.

--

Swill was at the Abbey, but making voodoo dolls, of Todd, he was not. Instead, he was staring hard at the snoozing form of Libby by his side and running through all the reasons she would be so tired.

Just getting over the effects of the date rape pill?

Todd had tried to kidnap her and she had run all through the night?

Todd was actually some mutant and Libby had had to fight to the death?

Or… the more logical answer; she had had a very pleasurable, long, hot fuck with the stupid prick called Todd.

Swill pulled a face and crossed his arms over his chest with a _'hmpf'._

'Why's she sleeping?' asked Lucy as she sat down on the stool. Swill was instantly suspicious as he stared at her grin, her face flushed, eyes twinkling.

'Why are you happy?' he glared. 'Happy isn't good. I'm not happy. I feel like…. being sexually frustrated and being in Connections or something and staring at a plastic vagina and knowing full well I can't 'ave it because it's plastic and wouldn't be that pleasurable at all.'

Lucy stared at him for a moment. 'Okay…' she said slowly. 'Say you're… you. And you're a little frustrated because… Libby is a plastic vagina and out of bounds?'

'Got it in one,' he grumbled, glaring into his beer.

'I don't want to be plastic,' Libby grumbled, yawning widely and opening her brown eyes. 'What's this about plastic fannies?'

'Nothing,' said Lucy quickly. 'Drink?'

'Please,' Libby yawned, shutting her eyes again. Swill cast her a disgruntled look as the dark haired girl fell asleep again.

'Why's she so tired?' frowned Matt, putting his glass down. 'Clubbing never made me that tired.'

'You went clubbing?' Pete snorted into his drink.

'Yeah,' Matt replied defensively. 'I went with my friends.'

'You 'ad friends?' smirked Bovver.

'Shut it,' the Yank muttered, ears pink. 'Why's she so tired?'

'Let's just say,' smiled Dave, who was very much a brother figure to Libby right now. 'She didn't get much sleep last night.'

'Why? It's just dancing!'

'Oh, for fuck sakes,' muttered Bovver. 'She obviously wasn't dancing, was she?' Matt stared back at him. Bovver pulled a face. 'She was shaggin' him, dick face. Hence the reason she needs to catch up on sleep.'

'Ah,' blushed Matt, glancing at Libby and away again.

'It was good,' mumbled Libby. 'All night long. I didn't even get his number.'

'I hope you used protection,' frowned Lucy.

'Always,' the dark haired woman replied, rolling onto her side with her head against Swill's arm. 'I don't want any STD's.'

Lucy laughed, even though it hurt her brain to. She wished those headache tablets would kick in.

--

**But **will everything be okay for Swill and Libby in the end? Read the next chapter to find out.

I'm eating a Hershey bar. My mum brought it me. She is my Best Friend For Life x!


	9. Pulling Part Two

**This **is probably my favourite chapter in the whole of this story just because it has Don in it.  
Don't worry. This isn't the only time you'll see him. Ha. We meet Don again.. (and again. and again... and again i think. Mwuhaha)  
You'll love him and you'll love his friends when we get to them. (I hope so anyway)

Anyhoo **On with the chapter!**

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Nine

Pulling Part 2

'Please, please, please, please, please?!' begged Libby, literally on her knees, hands clasped together. 'We never do anything girly!'

'Libby, we went pulling three days again.'

'I wanna go again!'

'No, I can't,' Lucy replied, sprinkling fish food in for Henry. 'Not when me and Bovver might have something. Come on, get off the floor.' She pulled Libby to her feet. 'I'm sure you'll find someone else to go with you.'

Libby nodded, before flicking Henry's tank with her finger. 'You know,' she said thoughtfully. 'I think he's getting better. Look, he's well perkier.' Lucy laughed. Henry did in fact look perkier; he was floating the right way up at least. Libby straightened up, combing her fingers through her hair before moving towards the door. 'Well, I'm off to find someone to go out with. There's one hour until the bars open and if I'm not there I'll scream.'

--

'Pulling?' frowned Swill.

'Yeah!' replied Libby, face shining with excitement. 'Lucy won't come because she's boring, Pete won't come because he too has inherited the boring gene and Dave won't come because he's flying planes!'

'Well…' he mused. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be there, watching Libby flirt with some guy.

'Please,' she begged. 'For me?'

'All right,' he sighed, giving a smile. 'Let me grab some cash.'

'No need. I'm paying,' she said, grabbing his hand. 'There's a taxi waiting outside.'

'How'd you know I'd say yes?' he asked, as she dragged him out the Abbey.

'I didn't. If you had said no, I would have gone pulling with the cab driver.'

London at night was beautiful; the whole city lit up with sparkling lights, music beating from each club they passed. Libby still had hold of Swill's hand, dragging him from one club to another, only staying five minutes at each one.

'You know,' he said, as they left another club and headed down the road. 'This is the weirdest way of pulling I've ever done; usually, you stay in a club and find people there.'

'Here we are,' she smiled as they entered another club. 'Perfect.'

'If it's a fucking gay bar, I'm off.' Libby laughed, shaking her head as she led him towards the bar.

'What're you having?' asked the bartender, his black hair slicked back, grey eyes on hers.

'Martini,' she replied. 'Swill?'

'Fosters.' The music beat through them as the man served their drinks and Libby paid. She leaned with her back against the counter, sipping her Martini, eyes scouring the nightclub. There were a few lookers, but no one that really caught her eye. She unzipped her jacket, revealing a loose fitted gold top which showed off her cleavage, the material falling to her bellybutton, revealing a flat stomach.

'You'll catch flies,' warned Libby with a laugh, putting her jacket behind her. Swill nodded, trying to look away but failing. 'Seen anyone you like?' she asked over the noise. Swill wanted to say 'Yeah, you!' but he held his tongue and shook his head. 'Well, I'll see you in a bit, yeah? Some guy's just caught my eye, so I'm going to check him out.' Swill nodded, watching her walk off, hips swaying rhythmically.

'Hey,' she smiled up at the tall man, whose hair was so blonde it was almost white, pale blue eyes on hers.

'What's your name?' he asked, leaning forward so they could hear each other.

'Kate,' she replied, eyes sparkling. She loved pretending, going out just to live someone else life for a couple of hours.

'I'm Don,' he replied, holding out his hand. She took it and he twirled her gently, before pulling her close to him with her back pressed against his front. Swill watched on in dismay. He knew it was a mistake to come. He turned so he was facing away from them, leaning against the bar, sipping his beer miserably.

'Are you alone?' asked a pleasant voice in his ear. Swill looked up to see a blonde woman staring back at him, blue eyes round. She had a long nose but generally pretty looks, hair in ringlets around her face.

'Erm… at the moment, yeah,' he replied. 'My friend left me.'

'Do you want some company?' the woman asked, sliding onto the bar stool beside him without waiting for an answer. 'I'm Sadie,' she murmured in his ear.

'Swill,' he replied, swallowing the dregs of his beer. 'What are you drinking?'

'Just lemonade. I'm driving home.' Swill nodded, reaching in his pocket to get his money but sighing when he realized he had nothing; Libby was supposed to be paying. 'Its fine,' smiled Sadie, putting her small handbag on the bar and rifling through it before pulling out a fiver. The bartender came towards them, getting their order and serving up their drinks. 'So,' said Sadie, sipping her lemonade through a straw. 'Who's your friend?'

'Libby… over there,' he pointed behind him and Sadie looked.

'The short one?'

'Yeah, with the blonde.' Sadie laughed, shaking her head.

'You should go and save her; Don Carwood's a womanizer.'

'No, trust me; it's him who should be worried.' The two fell into laugher. 'What do you do for a living?' he asked, sucking the froth off the top of his drink.

'I work with children,' she replied. 'Special needs, you know. They're good kids.'

'How long?' he asked.

She frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'How long have you worked with them?'

'Oh, the best part of five years. What do you do?'

'Nothing at the moment,' he muttered. 'I just got fired from the Co-op for getting into a fight with this spotty twat who thought he knew everything.' Sadie burst out laughing, knocking her head back. She almost split her drink.

'You got fired… from the _Co-op_?!'

'Yeah,' Swill replied, defensively.

'Sorry,' she giggled, covering her mouth. 'That's just the funniest thing I've heard all day.' She tried hard to stop laughing but she just couldn't. It had been a long day and it felt nice to laugh. Swill found himself grinning too. 'So, did you give him a good beating?'

'Nothing A+E couldn't sort out,' he reassured. Sadie smiled, making slurping sounds with her straw when she finished her lemonade. She pushed her glass aside.

Don was a very… gropey person. He spent much of his time with his hand on Libs backside. But she didn't mind. She gyrated against him, teasing as she pulled away when he went to kiss her lips, neck or jaw.

This was just making Don wanting more, determined to have her at the end of the night. Women usually fell at Don's feet, swooning if he even looked in their direction; not Kate. It was like she was in on his game while playing her own at the same time. If there was such thing as a manizer, Kate was one.

She was here for fun. So was Don. Hell, they made a great team. Again he let his lips trail down her neck, savouring her taste. And then she giggled and ducked away, hand touching his thigh for a moment. He stifled a groan, grabbing her hips and pulling her back to him.

'Tease,' he murmured, just loud enough for her to hear.

'You love it,' she replied, a smile still on her lips.

'When did you get married?' asked Swill, on his fifth beer.

'1996. December the 3rd; you know, when the winters actually had snow.'

'I remember them; me and my brother used to go up to the park where there was this pretty big hill and sled our way down.'

'I grew up in the country,' she replied. 'The snow was awesome. I love London when it's draped in snow. It's a shame my kids won't get the same sort of experience.'

'You could go to Alaska,' he shrugged. Sadie rolled her eyes.

'Which costs money we don't have,' she reminded him, taking a drink.

'What movies do you like?' Swill asked Sadie.

'Horrors,' she replied, eyes full of laughter. 'I love a good zombie-eats-someone's-guts kinda film, but romance aint that bad.'

'Really? Most of the girls I know squeal or get faint when they see things like that.'

'Or get nightmares,' Sadie agreed. 'My mum's like that. She got a nightmare from watching Shaun of the Dead.'

The two burst out into laughter again and Libby stopped short of returning to him. They were leaning close, heads together as they laughed. Something twisted inside Libby's stomach and she realized it was jealousy. Jealous? Of Swill and some blonde? She shook her head as Don squeezed her hand.

'Are you okay?' he asked, with a frown. Libby smiled up at him with a nod.

'I'm going now, if I can drag my friend away.' Don's eyes swept Swill's back before he rested them on Libby again. She went to move off.

'Kate!' She turned back to him, an eyebrow raised. 'Can I get your number?'

'Sure,' she replied, moving towards him and pulling out her mobile. They exchanged numbers and just as she was about to walk off, she turned back to him. 'Oh, and Don?' He looked up. 'My name's Libby,' she smirked.

And Don laughed and pulled out his phone to change the name he'd entered into his address book.

--

Libby had a plan. It was obvious that she felt _something_ for Swill or it wouldn't have kept her up all night. And now she had decided that she was going to do something about it. She woke around mid-day, had a wash, got dressed and ate her brunch. Then, she told her plan to the one person who would listen to her seeing as they had no choice.

'So, what do you think?' she asked. Henry merely glugged at her, sinking to the bottom of the tank. 'You're right,' she sighed. 'I should change my shirt.'

So she did and then she locked up Pete's apartment and walked down the road, scuffing her trainers on the ground. There were two places Swill would be; the Abbey or his house. She decided to try the latter. With some unknown luck, he was in and suddenly she felt shy and embarrassed like some schoolgirl when he opened his front door, hair tousled.

'Oh, hi,' he said, stepping aside to let her in. 'What're you doing 'ere?'

'Can't I come and see how my hung-over friends are?' she asked, moving into the living room and kicking aside an empty beer can.

'Wanna coffee?' he asked, slouching into the kitchen with Libby on his tail.

'I'll make it,' she said, putting on the kettle and looking around for mugs.

'Top cupboard,' he smiled at the frown on her face. After a minute of pulling out all the drawers to find what she needed, she turned to smile at Swill, walking forward to lean against him.

'Are you okay?' she asked, her thumb brushing against the back of his hand. 'Hang overs suck.'

'You're telling me,' he replied, glancing sideways to find her face scarily close to his. And then she did it. She bounced forward, pressing her lips against his. Swill pulled away, eyes wide.

'What are you doing?' he asked. 'Wait… this can't happen.'

'Sorry, _what_?' frowned Libby, eyes widening ever so slightly, her bottom lip trembling.

--

**A review would be nice by now :) Thank you and goodnight.. **

**Oh and.. OMFG SWILL YOU CRAZY ASS, WHAT CHOO PLAYIN' AT?!**


	10. Swill's reason

**Haha **I uploaded a day early cause i'm cool :D Anyhoo, here is chapter 10 ! Personally, i'm still waiting eagerly for chapter 15-18 because they very dramatic and for chapter 24/25 because we get to see Don and his friends again (i know because i've wrote them already :) )

This chapter is rated M for a reason Oo sough Sex cough

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Ten

Swill's reason

'You turned her down?' said Dave incredulously, as he sipped his pint. Swill nodded, looking at the man with a pained expression. 'But why? You've been following 'er around like a puppy in need of a home since she's been 'ere!'

'I… guess… fuckin' 'ell, it was the first word that came out my mouth.' He complained. 'I didn't want to get 'urt or anything, so I said no. I didn't want 'er to find someone better and just drop me, so I saved myself the heartache.' He looked at Dave. 'I did the right thing, didn't I?' Dave frowned, sipping his beer again before shrugging.

'It's up to you whether you did the right thing or not.' Swill gave a small groan and sat back with his hands over his face.

Two hours earlier 

'Sorry, _what_?' frowned Libby, eyes widening ever so slightly, her bottom lip trembling.

'I can't do this, Libs, I'm sorry.'

'But, I thought you liked me?' she asked, sniffing back the tears, her chin jutting out ever so slightly.

'I do! It's just-'

'You prefer blondes, don't you,' she said, shaking her head. 'What's so great about blondes?!'

'Blondes? No, Libby please-'

'You'd be happier with that Sadie in the club than with some girl like me.'

'Libby, you've totally got the wrong end of the stick 'ere. I don't want to get 'urt!'

'Hurt? Hurt?!' she protested. 'How the hell can I hurt you?'

'It's just, you are one of them, high standards and all that-'

'One of them?!' she screeched. Swill knew he was making a complete mess of this. She gave him a weak punch in the chest, but she was so mad she didn't care. 'Just one of them girls you can toss aside once you've gotten into their knickers, huh? Well I don't want you anyway!' she shouted, turning on her heel and storming out the house, slamming the door shut behind her. Swill stood there in the ringing silence, feeling annoyed and sad at the same time. Why had he rejected her in the first place? Everything was so fucked up now.

Present

Swill looked up as the door of the Abbey was swung open, and Libby came in, hand in hand with the guy from the club.

'Guys, excluding Swill, meet Don,' she announced when she stopped in front of the table. He still looked the same; white blonde hair, pale blue eyes. His jaw was lined with stubble, on which Libby placed a soft kiss. The two sat down, Lucy noticing Swill look away with his jaw clenched. Bovver placed his hand on hers and she looked up with a small smile, before brushing her lips against his, unable to stop herself. Pete said nothing, but got to his feet.

'My round,' he said, fishing his money out his pocket. He took their orders, leaving the table as Libby kissed the spot below Don's ear.

One and a half hours earlier

'Don!' Libby practically screeched down the phone. 'I need your help!'

'Kate- I mean, Libby? What's wrong? Are you crying?'

'No,' she sniffed. 'Are you busy?'

'Not really,' he replied, wedging the phone between his ear and his shoulder while opening a can of hot dogs.

'Do you want to do me a huge favour that will make me love you forever?' Don gave a small laugh.

'Just because you asked nicely. What is it?'

'Can you meet me at mine in an hour?'

'Sure,' he replied, writing down her address as she said it, before she explained exactly why she needed him. 'Oh and something else,' she said before they hung up.

'Go on.'

'Swill might get a little… violent.'

'I can handle myself, doll. Don't worry.'

'I owe you.'

Present

Swill glanced up, noticing Libs hand creep under the table, and Don shifted, a smile on his lips as he murmured something in her ear. Dave cleared his throat.

'So, Libby, where'd you meet Don?' he asked, noticing what they were doing as well. Libby pulled away slightly, a smile on her lips.

'At a club a couple of days back,' she replied, before going back to attacking his lips with hers, her hand still under the table. Swill stared hard, jealously boiling inside him. Before he could stop himself, Swill launched himself across the table, both him and Don hitting the floor with a crash.

'Hey!' shouted Libby, as Lucy pulled her safely out the way. Swill punched the stupid cunt in the face, as Don tried to push him off. 'Swill! Stop it!' shouted Libby. 'Swill!' The man looked up, climbing off Don. He snagged Libby's wrist, yanking her towards the door which led to Terry's flat; no one stopped them. 'Get your hands off of me!' she snapped as he dragged her up the stairs. 'Let me go!' Swill pushed her into the living room, slamming the door shut and glaring at her.

'What the fuck are you playing at?'

'I can do what I want!' she replied.

'Just 'case I said no to you doesn't mean you 'ave to act like a total slut in front of me! I know what you're playing at!'

'Do you know how much courage it took me to go around there and even try with you?' she asked, cheeks red from the shouting. 'I was scared that you would turn me away. I thought you liked me, but I was wrong.' She shook her head. 'I hate you.'

'You don't,' he replied, stepping forward. She grabbed a lamp off the table and held it up.

'Get back. I'll hurt you,' she warned. 'Go back to Sadie and leave me and Don alone!'

'For Christ sakes, Libby! She was married with four children!' Swill shook his head, eyes widening when she chucked the lamp at him. It smashed at his feet.

'I said go away!' Swill shook his head.

'Fucking 'ell, I didn't mean to say no!'

'But you did! I never want to see you again!'

'Libby…'

'Don't you understand me? I don't ever want you to touch me ag-' Swill slammed her into the wall and she pressed her lips hard against his. Swill's tongue explored her mouth, a low moan escaping her lips as he pressed his hips against hers.

Libby shifted her own hips as Swill lifted her up. She hugged his waist with her legs, as he tugged on the flimsy material of her skirt. He bunched it around her waist, as her hand slipped between them, fumbling with the button of his jeans and the zipper.

'Libs…' he mumbled, pressing his lips against hers again. She undid the buttons of her shirt, pulling it apart. Swill placed a kiss on her chest, his fingers pulling away her underwear, before he sank into her with a relieved moan.

Libby went still, adjusting to the feel of him before rolling her hips, mumbling his name. Swill pushed into her again, as her hands tugged through his hair, his eyes never leaving her face, in case he was imagining this. There was always a chance that when she had thrown the lamp, it had indeed knocked him out and he was just dreaming. Swill bit down on the exposed bit of her shoulders, before pulling away from the wall and sinking to the floor.

Libby continued to move above him, lips trailing down his neck, nails digging into the skin of his back. She lay back, and he steadied himself above her, the sex fast and desperate. Swill sucked on her skin, teeth grazing her breasts and neck as Libby moaned, thrusting herself onto him.

They didn't know how long they were, or how they ended up on the sofa, but they were when Swill came hard, a low moan coming from Libby as she pressed herself against him. Swill gasped, sinking against her, lips placing small kissing on her shoulder and neck.

They moved so Swill was underneath, Libby draped over him, eyes shut, worn out.

'You don't hate me, do you?' asked Swill, breathlessly.

'That's not fair. You can't ask me just after you given me that,' she said with a small laugh. Swill smiled, throwing his coat over them, and playing with a strand of her hair. 'But no,' she said after a moment. 'No, I don't.'

--


	11. Facing Fear

**Not **a great chapter really.. but bear with me because it will get better! WILL I TELL YEE! xx

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Eleven

Facing Fear

'I'm really sorry,' cringed Lucy as she placed the ice pack Terry had provided against Don's eye.

'Its fine,' he smiled light-heartedly. 'Libby warned me.'

'She warned you?' the blonde frowned, lifting up the pack to see swelling and a slight bruising over his eye.

'Yeah; Libs rang me telling me of her big plan on getting Swill back for rejecting her and she warned me that he'd get violent.' Lucy burst out laughing.

'She… planned this? God, that's so Libby.' Rolling her eyes, she let Don take over with the ice pack before she slid off the table and moved towards the bar where the guys were, listening hard.

'They've been a while,' said Ned. 'Maybe I should go… see what they're up too?'

'Pervert,' Lucy said, shaking her head. 'Terry should go.'

'Why me?' the older man asked, brow creased.

'Because it's your flat; you have every right to go up there.'

'But what if they're…. busy? I don't want to 'ave to walk in on that.'

'Go on,' egged on Pete, face lit with humour. 'Just see if they're still arguing or not.' With a disgruntled look, Terry moved across the bar to the door that led to his flat. He pushed it open and disappeared through it. Walking up the stairs, he frowned at the silence. He got to the top of the stairs, moving to his living room door. Pushing it open, he peered in, catching sight of Swill; Libby sprawled across him, a line of love bites bruising her neck and shoulder. Shutting the door as not to wake them, Terry made his way back down stairs.

'What they doing?' asked Ike, draining the dregs of his beer.

'Sleeping,' Terry replied truthfully, before walking off to serve a couple of men at the bar.

'Ah, come on!' Ike yelled after him. 'We need details!'

--

'So?' asked Lucy that afternoon.

'So, what?' frowned Libby, but a smile was playing about her lips.

'So, what is it with you and Swill?'

'Hmmm…' she mused for a moment. 'We're going out.'

'Aww,' beamed Lucy, linking her arm with Libs and resting her head against hers.

'How was Don?' winced Libby, peeking up at her.

'All right, 'cept for his swollen eye.'

'Ouch,' replied Libby. 'I'll call him later to check he hasn't got a brain hemorrhage or anything.' The two fell quiet, staring at the TV. ER was on. Libby usually loved this, but her mind of on other things. The front door was unlocked and Bovver stepped in.

'Oh, alright?' he asked. 'You seen Pete?'

'Nah,' replied Lucy, looking up to smile at him.

'Oh, okay,' he replied, kicking the front door shut behind him. He moved and sat in the armchair and suddenly Libby looked up from Lucy to Bov and back again.

'Gotta go,' she said quickly, catching Bov's short smile of thanks, before she rushed out of the flat. Lucy looked at Bovver with a short smile, before he shifted next to her.

'Hey,' she smiled before their lips met and she wrapped her arms around his neck, savouring his taste.

'Hey,' he replied into her mouth. Bovver deepened the kiss, pushing her gently back on the sofa. Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach, feeling nervous and unsure. Pressing his hips against hers, he frowned when she sat up, pushing him away.

'Wait, Bov,' she muttered, pulling her shirt back onto her shoulder. Getting to her feet, she grabbed her bag. 'I can't do this.'

'Where're you going?' he asked as she pulled open the apartment door. 'Lucy! Wait!' When Bovver got to the stairwell, Lucy had already gone.

--

Pete was worried. Pete was more than worried, he was fucking fearful. They hadn't seen Lucy for a whole day; Bovver had rang him to say Lucy had been gone for a couple of hours. He didn't explain why.

So now Pete was hunting around East London. If anything 'ad happened to his baby sister… Flicking open his phone, he dialed Steve. It picked up on the fifth ring.

''Ello?'

'It's Pete. 'Ave you seen Lucy?'

'Yeah, she's asleep on my sofa, mate. How'd you loose her?'

'She ran off like a fuckin' kid Steve. I'm coming round.' Hanging up, he diverted his direction towards his brother's house. When he got there, the last thing he needed was nagging from housewife-of-the-year.

'Just letting her wander around London by herself!' Shannon scolded when he arrived.

'She's twenty-one years old, Shan. I don't think she needs me to 'old her hand!'

'Anything could have happened to her,' the raven haired woman retorted. 'Don't you care for anyone but yourself?'

'Oh, get fucked, Shannon,' he snapped, turning his back on her and moving into the living room.

'Oi, watch your mouth,' snapped Steve, as he and his wife followed him. Lucy was sitting up, looking worried.

'Don't argue,' she sighed.

'Where the fuck 'ave you been?' Pete snarled.

'I…' she began.

'I've been outta my fucking head with worry, Luce! After everything that's happened, I can't afford to have you outta my sight!'

'Do you think I wanna get killed?' Lucy demanded, getting to her feet, just about coming up to his neck. 'Do you think I went out just to get hurt or attacked? Because I didn't, Pete. I left your flat and came straight 'ere!'

'You should have been looking after her anyway, not running off to the pub,' put in Shannon, still glaring angrily. The room was tense, both siblings breathing hard in anger as they glared at each other.

'I just-'

'Shut the fuck up Pete,' snapped Lucy, turning away and grabbing her bag.

'Get back 'ere,' he growled after her as she walked out the front door.

'I hate you.'

'You're so childish.' He caught up with her easily as they were walking down the road.

'And you're a twat.'

'Oh, give over will you,' he sighed wearily.

'Stop overreacting. Do you really think I'd run off to stand on top of bus yelling 'Look, it's me, I'm back! Come get me, Hatcher, I'm here!'?' The rest of the walk was spent in sulky silence.

--

'Why'd you run off earlier?' Bovver asked quietly, as the two sat on the sofa of Pete's apartment alone. Lucy pulled her knees up to her neck with a sigh.

'I was scared, Bov,' she replied, eyes unfocused on the coffee table.

'Of me?' he frowned.

'No.' She shook her head. 'I… A lot of things have happened between us. Bov, I love you so much but I can't rush into it. It's hard enough adjusting to things around here without…. You know...' she gave a weak shrug, looking up at him for the first time. 'I don't want to fuck this up,' she murmured. Bovver gave a nod.

'S'alright,' he replied. 'Alright…' But even he couldn't help but feel a little pushed out by the Dunham girl.

--


	12. Fool

**Not one of my best, but hey ho.  
The next chapter shall be better 'cept you shall all feel sorry for Libby!**

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Twelve

Fool

Matt hadn't meant to do it. One moment he was standing with Lucy, waiting for Pete outside his flat and the next thing he knew, his lips were pressed against hers.

But, at the same time, he _had_ meant to do it. He'd been wanted to do it for weeks and this had been his chance as they stood alone making small talk. He ignored his thoughts on Bovver as he slipped his tongue against her mouth. He stumbled back when Lucy's blow stung his cheek.

'What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?' she hissed, but there was a shocked expression on her flushed face.

'Kissing you!' he replied, touching his cheek and wincing slightly. Lucy ran a hand through her hair.

'Don't you- are you – fucking 'ell, Matt! Haven't you noticed me and Bovver lately?'

'Yeah, but I didn't-'

'Don't stand there and tell me that you didn't think anything of it!'

'It was just a kiss,' Matt snapped back, looking angry. There was a moment's pause, before a movement caught his eye and he looked down the corridor. Bovver was stood at the end, looking at them. In fact, he looked a little lost. 'Shit,' Matt muttered.

Lucy caught sight of Bovver and shook her head, eyes wide. 'Bov, please…'

'He kissed you?' he replied, his jaw now set, eyes dark.

'Yes, I did,' Matt replied. Bovver strided towards him, grabbing the collar of Matt's shirt and slamming him against the wall. He slammed his head into Matt's nose, hearing the satisfying crack.

'No! Stop it! Bovver!' Lucy tugged on his arm as he swung his fist back to punch Matt in the stomach. Pete appeared in the doorway, face set as he took in what he was seeing. Then, he pushed Lucy out the way and grabbed Bovver.

'Mate, leave it,' he snarled, managing to pull Bovver of the Yank.

'Get the fuck off me,' he said to Pete before turning his thunderous gaze to Matt. 'If you ever even look in Lucy's fucking direction, you're fucking dead. Got that?' Matt wiped his nose with his sleeve, refusing to look at either of the bigger men. 'Are you fucking listening to me?' growled Bov, forcing himself forward. Pete grabbed his jacket and slammed his back against the wall.

'I said leave it!' Bov stared up at Pete, both unwilling to back down. Then, the dark haired man shook him off and moved away. Lucy wiped her eyes and hurried down to follow him.

'Fucking leave me alone,' Bovver hissed as he turned to her.

'No,' she replied, matching his pace. 'I… he kissed me, okay!'

'Did you lead him on or something?' Lucy flinched as if she had been hit.

'No! We were just chatting about the last match and he kissed me!' Bovver remained silent as they took the stairs down. 'Bovver… please.'

He shook his head with a weak shrug. He didn't say anything.

--

Pete ran a hand over his head, before turning to Matt. 'What the fuck did you do to piss him off?'

'Nothing,' Matt grumbled, straightening up while trying to stop the blood flowing from his bust lip and broken nose.

'No, Matt. You did something.' Matt looked up, meeting Pete's eyes.

'I kissed her.' It took a moment for Pete to register this.

'You what?'

'I kissed Lucy.'

'Why?'

'Because I think I love her.'

'Do us all a favour,' growled Pete, his eyes a shade darker, fists clenched. 'Don't think.' And he slammed his fist into Matt's face.

--

When Matt woke up, he ached like a son of a bitch. His face felt so sore and swollen, and when he went to look in the mirror, it was bruised and red, dried blood making patterns on his face.

Looking about Pete's apartment, he realized he was alone. He also realized that Bovver would have told the rest of the lads and they would be on his ass very soon.

He swallowed nervously. He had to get out of here. He couldn't go to Shannon's though; she'd probably freak out.

But still, he didn't want Bovver to get away with this. Why was it always them sort of guys who got the girls? It was like high school all over again, where the jocks get the girls and the ones that sat and worked hard did without.

Not this time.

Who did Bovver fear the most? Who would pay him back for not letting Matt get what he wanted? The name came to him which made Matt flush for even thinking it. Tommy Hatcher. Who else? He and Bovver had a history; that much was obvious. And… it was worth a try?

He just had to find Millwall leader.

--

Matt wished very much that he hadn't ventured so far into Millwall. He was just around the corner from the pub, but it just seemed so gloomy and dark here. Before he had time to turn around and head back, they were there.

They seemed to slink out of the shadows like a pack of hyenas. Tommy was in front, a playful smile on his lips, though his eyes were hard and cautious. Then, he paused in the middle of the road, opposite Matt.

'It's true,' he said. 'There is a little lost Yank wandering around Millwall.'

'Are you Tommy Hatcher?' Matt asked, his voice stupidly high. He cleared his throat, trying to hold Hatcher's gaze.

'How's Petey these days? And little Bov? Not seen them for a little while, I must say.'

'I need your help.' At his words, the rest of the firm burst out into laughter except Hatcher, though the smile never faded from his lips.

'You need our help?' he mused when the rest of them fell quiet. 'Why would we help you?'

'It's… I…'

'Spit it out, Yank,' Hatcher said, his patience getting shorter by the moment.

'I need to pay Bov back. Because…' Matt struggled to find the words. It all seemed pathetic now. Hatcher raised an eyebrow. 'He took something I wanted and now I want him to pay.' It fell quiet as Tommy continued to stare. Then, without removing his gaze from Matt, he said,

'David, Roy.' Two men stepped forward; one had light red hair, the other was bald. Matt stepped back, arms raised in protest, but they grabbed him anyway. Slamming him back into the wall and holding him still, Matt watched fearfully as Hatcher approached, flanked by the rest of his men.

'You want us to sort Bovver out for you?' he asked quietly. Matt gave a short nod, his body shaking in fear. Hatcher broke into a grin. 'You're a fool. Do you know that, Yank?'

'Yes,' Matt squeaked.

'It's a deal.' Matt stared back at him, wide-eyed.

'A deal?'

'Yeah, but you gotta give us something in return.'

'Anything,' Matt replied, just wishing to get out of there.

'You see,' began Hatcher, taking a step back. 'We don't let Yanks just wander all over our town. And, it wouldn't be fair if we didn't give you what we gave them.' He gave a curt nod to his men, before turning and walking away.

And suddenly, Matt found himself surrounded. And there was no way he could get out.

--

**Serves him right, the noob. **


	13. First time all over again

**Hehe not really have much to say up here. Hmm... i've decided i'm not going to end this on 31 chapters, oh no! Mwuhaha i'm going to make it longer !! (That's a good thing by the way)**

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Thirteen

First time all over again

Pete's kitchen was filled with the smell of melting chocolate. Lucy and Libby stood over his stove, mixing spoons (which had still been in their plastic wrapping; that showed how much Pete cooked) in their hands. A bowl full of fresh strawberries was sat beside them. Every now and then a hand would reach out to grab one, smear it in chocolate and pop it in their mouth.

'This is going to be so fun!' beamed Libby, stirring the chocolate with her spoon. 'I love girlie nights in.'

'What movie did you buy?' Luce asked, taking another strawberry and popping it in her mouth.

'The Devil wears Prada. I hope it's good.' Suddenly, she clapped her hand to her mouth. 'No!'

'What?' Lucy frowned, grabbing Libby's spoon before it clattered to the floor.

'We've forgot the cream! We can't have melted chocolate and strawberries without the cream!'

'Libs, it's fine.'

'No, it's not!' the shorter woman replied, looking like she was about to hyperventilate. 'I'll have to go and get some. Stay here and look after the chocolate and don't eat too much!' She rushed through the apartment, grabbing her jacket and handbag, before throwing open the door and colliding with Bovver.

'Watch it,' he said with a small smile as the girl hurried past him and down the staircase.

'I won't be long!' she called back at them. Bovver shook his head in slight amusement, before stepping into the flat; it smelt nice.

'Luce?' he called, kicking the door shut behind him.

'In 'ere,' she replied. Bov moved into the kitchen area, wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her neck.

'What you making?' he asked, picking up Libby's spoon and stirring the chocolate.

'Me and Libs are having a girlie night in and she forgot the cream.'

'Whipped?' he smirked.

'I presume.' He scooped some onto the spoon, putting it to Lucy's mouth. Then, he spun her around and kissed her on her chocolately lips. Lucy put her hands on his shoulders as he tongue ran along her bottom lip. They moved away from the stove, knocking Bov into the table, their lips still battling.

'The chocolate,' she gasped, pulling away and turning back to turn the stove off.

'Come back,' he complained and she chucked herself back at him, hands tugging his hair. He moved so she was sat on the table, his fingers moving to undo Lucy's blouse, exposing the long scar. He realized what it was from as he brushed this thumb over the pale line.

'Can't be long,' she panted, undoing the buttons of her jeans and throwing all caution to the wind.

'Won't be,' he winked, pulling his hoody over his head and chucking it on the floor. The last time they were like this together was when she was nineteen, but there was no stopping them now. They undressed easily; both turned on too much to stop what they were doing.

The chocolate bowl looked too good to leave out.

--

Libby raced down the aisle, getting a few dark looks from the security guard as she skidded to a stop beside a chilled shelf. Her eyes scanned the items, before she grabbed three different whipped cream cans. Her brow creased into a frown as she looked at one label from another. Which was the best to get? She bit her bottom lip before going for the most expensive. It was about quality, right?

--

Bovver smiled into the kiss, his hands holding her bare waist gently.

'I love you. You know that, right?' murmured Lucy as his lips moved to her jaw.

'I love you as well,' he replied, as she lay back on the table. Popping a strawberry into her mouth, she glanced at him as his fingers traced the birthmark on her side.

'It's like a coffee stain,' he mused, a smile on his lips.

'Café et fraises,' Lucy laughed, sitting up to cup his face.

'What's that mean?' he frowned as she dipped another strawberry in the chocolate.

'Coffee and strawberries,' she replied, pushing the strawberry between his lips and leaning forward to kiss him hard. He slid between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist, lips attacked each other. He tangled his hand in her blonde hair, stifling a groan. Libby's spoon clattered to the floor.

--

Libby rushed into the flat, her face falling instantly as she gazed around. The chocolate bowl was empty, the strawberries eaten, chocolate smeared on the table top, the spoons on the floor and clothes scattered in random places. It was an amazement that they had even remembered to turn the stove off.

She put the cream aside and tugged off her jacket. Moving through the flat to the bedroom, she pushed it open. Bovver looked back at her, Lucy in her arms.

'I hope you're bloody well proud of yourself,' she hissed, eyes narrowed. 'That chocolate was for our girlie night and you just couldn't keep your snake in your trousers, could you?' She looked at Lucy. 'I thought you wanted to have a night in!' she wailed.

'I did- I do! I'm sorry,' the blonde said, feeling bad.

'You used all the chocolate and ate all the strawberries!'

'I really am sorry-'

'I'm going out,' she said in a dejected tone, shutting the bedroom door on them.

'She'll get over it,' offered Bov.

'I still feel bad.' Bov rolled on his side so he was facing her, placing a kiss on her lips.

'She'll be okay. You can have another one.'

'Don't distract me next time,' she laughed in reply, running a hand through his hair.

'I'll try not to,' he murmured, catching her lips in his. She still tasted like chocolate and strawberries.

--


	14. Part 1: Long time no see

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Fourteen

Long time no see

(Part One)

'No! I really, really, really did win that!' Libby laughed, staggering out the Abbey, clutching Swill's arm.

'Nah, I did,' he said, shaking his head. The rest of the guys poured out behind them, with Lucy bending down to tie up her trainers. With a giggle, she flopped down on her bum.

'I can't do this,' she said, holding her leg up to show the guys that her laces were undone.

'Need any help with that, Lucy?' said a voice behind them. Lucy turned, blinking for a moment as she tried to get the other group of men into focus.

'Ah, shit,' she muttered when Tommy Hatcher came into view. Matt tensed beside her, before she climbed to her feet. 'No, it's okay. I think I got it.'

'What're you doing 'ere?' snapped Pete, stepping forward. His fists were clenched at his side, face set.

'Well, we're on direct orders,' the older man explained. 'We need to sort someone out.' His blue eyed gaze landed on Bovver.

'Whose orders?' hissed Bov, coming to a stop beside Pete. Hatcher paused, and in the seconds that passed, Matt prayed he wouldn't say anything.

'The Yanks orders.' All eyes turned to him, and Matt shook his head feebly and gaped like a fish, unable to form the right words.

'Matt?' frowned Lucy.

'It's not like that,' he blurted out, looking panicked. But it clicked. When Matt had stumbled back into the flat a couple of days ago, he had refused to tell them why he was beaten to a pulp. But now it made sense; he'd taken a trip to Millwall. Pete pulled his gaze away from Matt, back to Hatcher.

'We can deal with this, Tommy. Fuck off back to Millwall, alright?'

''Fraid not, Petey,' the older man drawled as he stepped closer. 'A deal's a deal.' Lucy stared at Matt, shaking her head, tears in her eyes.

'How could you?' she hissed as he stepped away from her. 'How could you do this to us?'

'Who's this pretty lady, then?' asked Mark, moving away from Tommy and advancing towards Libby. Swill stepped in front of her, Dave moving forward to hold him back.

'Mark,' said Tommy in a warning voice. The bigger man paused, looking reluctant to stop. But, he did. Walking backwards, he took his place beside Hatcher.

'Tommy, mate,' Pete tried again. 'Let's not do this, yeah?' Hatcher fell quiet, scrutinizing Pete.

'I'll do you another deal then,' he said. 'Give us the Yank.'

'What?' Matt exclaimed, moving away from the group. 'No, that wasn't the deal Tommy.'

'Shut the fuck up,' snapped Bovver, rounding on him. 'It's your fucking fault we're in this mess. You know what,' he said, looking back at Hatcher. 'You can fucking 'ave him.'

'Bov,' snarled Pete, breaking up the argument. 'Tommy, you've had your fun.'

'No I aint.'

'I've had enough of this,' Matt said, darting off down the street. No one moved to stop him. Lucy looked back from Hatcher to Bovver as it fell quiet, no one saying a word.

'Lads,' Hatcher said slowly. 'I think we've outstayed our welcome 'ere.' He looked at Lucy. 'Nice to 'ave you back,' he said, giving her a look that sent chills down her spine.

He looked at Bovver. 'Tonight's your lucky night. Seems you aint gunna 'ave the shit beaten out of you after all.' He nodded curtly, before his eyes fell on the street which Matt had disappeared down.

Then, he looked at Pete. 'Tell the Yank I'll see him later._ If_ you get to him first…' he let his threat hang in the air as he turned and left with his firm down the dark alley they had appeared from.

Lucy stared after them, before looking at Pete who was shaking his head. 'What the fuck just 'appened?' he muttered, running a hand over his head.

'We just got fucking stitched up by the Yank,' spat Bovver, 'that's what 'appened.'

'I'm sure he didn't mean it,' Lucy put in, but she shut up after Bov gave her a dark look.

'You don't go to Millwall and blurt out you want someone dealt with, by accident, Lucy,' he snapped.

Pete looked at Dave, but the older man shrugged weakly. He didn't know what to do. Libby was still looking uncertain, glancing from one man to another, before her brown eyes met Lucy's blue ones.

'Let's go home,' she said, putting on a weak smile. 'We'll sleep it off and have coffee in the morning before we do any thinking.'

'Good idea,' agreed Lucy, just wanting to get out the street, in case Hatcher decided he wanted to come back and finish things off.

On the way home, the lads dropped off one by one, Libby opting to stay at Swill's that night. Pete and Lucy were just about to turn the corner to get to the block of flats where Pete's apartment was when his mobile went off. Answering it, his face was just a frown as he listened. Then, he said his goodbye and his 'I'll be there soon,' and then he hung up.

'Who was it?' frowned Lucy, as Pete started to walk in another direction. She hurried to catch up with him.

'It was Steve. Matt's been taken to hospital.' He shook his head, before looking at her. 'Tommy caught up with him, Luce. It don't look good.'

--


	15. Part 2: Shannon's Despair

**Sorry for the lack of update! I've been out a lot this weekend but hopefully i'll update more! Just one chapter this time to leave you all on a cliffhanger! mwuhaha **

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Fifteen

Shannon's Despair

(Part Two)

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. The grandfather clock continued to tick, the pendulum swinging back and forth. Steve's house was silent other than that, Pete and Lucy sat together on the sofa, gripping each others hands. Then, the door opened and Steve came in, his shoes making a clipped noise as he headed towards them.

'We've been to the hospital,' he said in a toneless voice as Shannon came in after him, pushing Ben in his buggy; the toddler was asleep. 'They did all they could.'

'Oh,' Lucy made a small sound, before her hand came up to cover her mouth, a tear running down her cheek.

'He died an hour ago,' Steve continued. An hour? Was that how long they had been sat in this house, waiting?

It had seemed like years. Shannon lifted Ben out his buggy before going upstairs without a word.

'Do you want a drink?' asked Pete, his voice hoarse.

'There's whiskey in the kitchen,' replied Steve, sinking down into the armchair. He leant forward, running his hand over his face. He looked very tired.

'How's Shannon?' asked Lucy in a small voice.

'She's not said much since the doctor broke the news,' her brother replied, eyes staring at the floor. Pete returned, handing out three glasses of Jack Daniels. Steve drained his straight away, as Lucy just stared into its depths. There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Shannon appeared. She brushed down the front of her dark jumper before getting out the broom and sweeping the floor.

'Love, you don't 'ave to do that,' said Steve. Shannon shook her head.

'Someone trailed mud in; I've got to clean it up. What if Ben tried to eat some? He's at that stage.' Lucy glanced guilty at her dirty trainers but said nothing. Putting the brush aside, Shannon disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a cloth and some antiseptic spray. Getting onto her hands and knees, she began to scrub viciously at the floor. Steve got to his feet, walking over and putting his hand on her shoulder.

'Babe-'

'_GET OFF ME!_' she exploded. Lucy jumped at the sudden noise as Shannon got to her feet, throwing the antiseptic bottle at Steve. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her nose was running and her eyes were wild. 'He's dead! My brother! Matt is dead and it's all your fault.' She pointed at the three Dunham's, backing off when Steve tried to approach her. 'You killed him! All of you! With your stupid fucking firm!' Lucy would have laughed if the situation had been different; she'd never heard Shannon swear before.

'You can't blame us,' retorted Pete, eyes blazing. 'It's his fault for running off with Hatcher!'

'Don't you dare say that,' Shannon said, before manically laughing. 'Don't you dare come in _my_ house and blow off the fact that you're a murderer! And _you_!' she focused her steely gaze on Lucy. 'You brought mud into my house!' Seizing the bottle off the floor, she dived at Lucy's feet, soaking them with antiseptic spray. Lucy shook her head, trying to back off, sobbing.

'No, Shannon, please. We didn't kill Matt.' Steve grabbed Shannon, pulling her away. Pete stepped protectively in front of his sister, eyes still on the sobbing form of Shannon.

'He was my brother!' Shannon shrieked, nose red, eyes bloodshot. 'And… and…' she hiccupped. 'How would you like it if I killed Lucy? Would you like that?'

'Shan, you need to calm down, alright?' said Steve, reaching out his hand.

'No I will not!' Shannon retorted, going to grab the broom again. Pete knocked it out the way and she glared death at him. 'Why are you still here? Don't you think you've done enough damage? You're a worthless piece of crap, Pete. I never want you near my little boy again.'

'You don't know what you're saying,' Pete replied coolly, but his fists were clenched.

'Babe, please,' pleaded Steve. 'Just sit down. Get a hot drink in you.'

'Leave me alone! Leave me alone!' she squawked. 'I don't want to see you. I'm going to bed. Leave me alone.' Staggering back towards the stairs, she dashed up them, still sobbing and talking to herself.

'She's in shock,' Lucy whimpered.

'No shit,' snarled Steve, before rubbing his eyes. There was a pause. 'Sorry,' he sighed, turning to face her. 'It's been a long night. Maybe you should go.'

'Maybe we should,' said Pete in a hand voice before leading the way to the door. Lucy stopped the give Steve a tight hug before she followed Pete out the house.

'That was scary,' she said when they were out of sight of the house.

'Like you said; she's in shock.'

'Yeah but… she went crazy, Pete.' He sighed, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his trackie bottoms.

'She was already crazy,' he reminded her. 'She's just in shock. When she's given it a bit of thought and gotten to terms with what's 'appened…' Bovver was already waiting for them when they got back, nervous to know what had happened but they weren't back at his flat five minutes before his mobile rang.

'Pete, she's gone,' Steve said down the phone. His voice was wavering and thick, as if he was on the verge of tears. 'She's taken Ben, she's taken my boy. What if she does something stupid?'

'I'm on my way, all right? Stay at yours, I won't be long. She can't 'ave gone far.' He hung up, turning to an anxious looking Lucy. 'Shannon run off with Ben,' he said, running a hand over his head. 'I'm going to help him look for her. You stay 'ere with Bov, okay?'

Lucy nodded, sinking back into the chair with a choked sob. Bov pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek. 'Its gunna be alright,' he said. 'They'll find her. It can't be that 'ard to find an American bird in London.' Lucy nodded, holding him close and breathing in his scent to calm her down. But she wasn't sure if it would be as easy to find her as Bov had said.

--

Suicide was a big thing. In some cases it was quick and simple. In other cases it could get quite messy.

Shannon didn't want it to be messy. She was stood on Tower Bridge, Ben's pushchair next to her. The blue eyed baby was still a little annoyed to have been woken. He stared up at Shannon.

'It's okay,' Shannon replied to the unasked question. 'It won't hurt. I promise.' Turning, she peered over the side of the bridge into the murky water below. 'We'll be with Uncle Matt soon.'

Ben gave a gurgle and yawned, his little hands bunching into fists.

'Everything will be okay, Ben,' she continued, moving to the buggy and unclipping him. Ben clutched the material of her jumper as she clambered onto the wall, balancing herself against the wall. 'Ready?' she asked the toddler, who rested his head on her shoulder, gazing at her with a look of innocence and slight confusion. Shannon felt no fear now. Just emptiness.

She took in a deep breath.

And bent her legs to jump.

--


	16. Part 3: Albuquerque

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. So, do you think Shannon killed herself and Ben or not? Don't forget to review and a big thank you for getting this far with reading it! **

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Sixteen

Albuquerque 

(Part Three)

Nothing. Shannon had been gone three weeks and they had heard _nothing_ from her. No one had seen heard and the police were hardly helpful.

'Well, she left on her own accord; it's not like she went to the shops and never returned,' said the officer over the phone the fifth time Steve rang.

Suddenly, alcohol seemed very tempting. It was so easy to get drunk when things got bad. He didn't bother to shave. For hours he'd sit in Ben's room, sobbing into his blanket which still smelt like him.

Matt was sent in his coffin over to America where his dad buried him; they didn't say anything about Shannon being missing; only she was too upset to be there or talk on the phone. He was worried and wanted to come down but Steve said everything was under control.

He hated lying. Even if it was to keep the truth was killing someone else like it was killing him, he hated it.

If he wasn't drunk, he was out there trying in vain to find her. The most worrying thing he had found was Ben's buggy, still with his baby bag hung over the handle propped against the wall of Tower Bridge. He stared down at the murky water below, bile coming up in his throat. He swallowed it quickly. She wouldn't, would she?

But he remembered the wild, crazed look on her face all those weeks ago and admitted she probably would. Pushing the buggy home, he pushed all the furniture against the wall to give it a sort of center stage.

But then Steve kicked it across the room and punched the wall.

'Hurting yourself won't help,' scolded Lucy as they sat cross legged on his living room floor that afternoon. She wound the bandage around his hand. 'I still think you should see a doctor about your hand. I think its broken.' she said.

'It doesn't 'urt,' he lied, avoiding looking into her face. Lucy blinked away the tears; she hated seeing Steve like this. It was worse than when their father died. Lucy had only been five, but it still hit the family hard. Pete approached behind her, handing the coffee to Steve who took it with a nod of thanks, sipping the burning liquid.

'You gunna explain all those empty whiskey bottles in your kitchen?' the blonde asked, kneeling down beside them.

'Just an odd drink,' replied Steve hoarsely, putting the mug aside and flexing his bad hand with a wince.

'There's over thirty bottles in there.'

'You counted them?' replied Steve scornfully.

'What Pete means…' put in Lucy, '…is that you shouldn't have too much to drink. What if Shannon does come back, eh? Do you think she'll let you have Ben if your pissed outta your tree?'

'She won't come back. She's dead.' There was silence, before Pete cleared his throat.

'What, mate?'

'I found Ben's buggy by Tower Bridge. Everything was still in there, 'cept Ben of course.' He shut his eyes for a moment, willing the tears to go away. 'She musta jumped.'

'She wouldn't do that,' gasped Lucy.

'Wouldn't she?' hissed Steve, opening his eyes to give her a hostile stare. 'She'd lost it, Luce!'

She bowed her hand, staring at her hands. No one had heard anything from her, so it was a possibility, but still, Luce didn't want to believe it. Problems were made worse when Lucy realized she was late. She knew stress sometimes caused women's menstrual cycles to go a little AWOL, but it still made her nervous.

The fourth test read exactly the same as the first, second and third. Apparently, Lucy Dunham was pregnant. A small groan escaped her lips. She knew she'd love to have a baby but could it come at a worse possible time? Grabbing the tests, she wrapped them in tissue before stuffing them in her bag and leaving the bathroom. She had other things to worry about at the moment.

Steve was planning another search of London for his wife, as Lucy had pointed out there was a chance she was just hiding and still alive; a slim chance, yes, but still a chance. 'I'll meet you 'ere in two hours,' said Steve as they stood outside Starbucks.

'Alright. We'll find her, okay?' she reassured, before they went their separate ways.

Lucy couldn't find Shannon anywhere. She checked down all the back allies, asked local tramps, went into shops.

There was no sign of her.

It was when she was walking back towards Starbucks it happened. A van pulled up behind her and suddenly there were running footsteps. She stepped sideways for whoever it was to go past but then they grabbed her, something sharp jabbing her painfully in the back.

'Scream and I'll gut you,' he hissed. His breath was hot and he stunk of fags. Swallowing her fear, she gave a whimper as he shuffled her towards the van. 'Get in there,' he hissed, pushing her into the back of the van and climbing in after her. Someone slammed the doors shut before getting into the front and speeding off.

The van was musty and smelt bad. Tools were lying about on the floor and she was sat on the toolbox.

'Who're you?' she asked, glaring at the man.

'Does it matter to you? You're going to die anyway.' Her stomach jerked and she looked away. When they got out the van, he tied cloth over her mouth and pushed her into a garage. Her eyes widened as she saw who was in there.

'Welcome 'ome, darling,' Tommy smiled. 'I've missed you.'

--

Steve checked his watch. She was late. Really late. He'd give Lucy another ten minutes before he started to get worried.

She still didn't come.

Steve ran until he reached the Abbey. Stumbling to a stop in front of it, he clenched his fists. All these years of not entering it and… he had no choice. Pushing open the door, he met the shocked face of Pete who had been just about to leave.

'Steve? What's wrong, mate?'

'Lucy. She-' Pete's face hardened.

'What? Fucking tell me.'

'I can't find her,' he said, tears in his eyes. The rest of the GSE looked at each other.

'What the fuck are you talking about?' asked Bovver, advancing forward. 'What've you done with her?'

'It wasn't me,' snarled Steve, not backing down as Pete held his best friend back. 'We went out to find Shannon. We were supposed to meet at Starbucks but she never turned up.'

'When were you supposed to meet?' asked Pete.

'An hour ago.'

'You don't think…' the blonde trailed off, jaw set.

'You'll find her, won't you?' asked a tear strained voice behind Steve. He turned to stare into the devastated face of Libby. Steve pulled her into a hug, but he said nothing. Both he and Pete were thinking the same thing; maybe Hatcher had gotten to her after all.

--

Lucy opened her eyes. It was past midnight according to the old clock on the garage wall. An owl hooted outside but other than that, there was silence. She couldn't even hear a car. A man was sat in the corner of the room, a wrench in his hand, a flask of coffee by his feet. It was a different guy to the one who had put her in the van; this guy was smaller and younger.

'Having fun?' she muttered as she sat up.

'Shut up.' He looked no older than nineteen, his orange red hair peeking out from under his baseball cap.

'Wanna hear a joke?' she asked, getting to her feet.

'No. Sit down.'

'One minute, let me think of a good one.' He rolled his eyes and got to his feet. Grabbing her arm painfully, he threw her back to the floor. 'God, you only needed to ask,' she muttered.

'I did,' he snapped back. Sitting up with her back against the wall, Lucy rubbed her arm and watched him go back to his chair.

'I got the joke,' she said, 'A man walks into a bar: Ouch.'

'Heard it,' he muttered, opening the flask and taking a drink.

'I need the toilet,' she said with a smile. Ginger stared back at her for a moment, before he shrugged.

'Hold it in.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Will you shut the fuck up?' he hissed. 'You're getting on my nerves.'

'I really need the toilet,' she muttered. Swearing under his breath, he got to his feet.

'Stay 'ere. I'll go see where you can go. Don't try and escape, there's guys outside.' She nodded, watching as he unlocked the door, walked out, shut it and locked it up again. Moving over to the flask, she opened it up. Steam billowed out.

But, she gave a devilish smile. This was going to be gross and put all women to shame, but seeing as they did kidnap her, she wanted to pay them back. Quickly undoing her trousers and pulling her underwear to her knees, Lucy squatted over the flask.

She was back sitting against the wall by the time Ginger returned.

'Right, you can go behind the garage,' he said.

'Don't need it now,' she replied. He stared hard at her for a moment, before walking in and locking the garage behind him.

'Fine, you aint going again.'

'Good.'

'Fine.'

'Wonderful.'

'Shut up! Christ, you're so annoying.' He sat back down, pulling a book out his jacket pocket.

There was silence for a moment. 'So,' said Lucy. 'What're reading?'

'Nothing that matters to you. Go to sleep or something.'

'Aww,' she said in a baby voice. 'Is someone grouchy?'

'Look, it's called War Machine by Andy Remic.'

'Is it good?'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'What?'

'Huh?'

Ginger gave a growl of annoyance and picked up his flask. Lucy waited with bated breath, but he put it down again and rubbed his eyes. Lucy sighed and then yawned, looking about. 'So, where are we, Ginger?'

'I'm not called Ginger,' he said, face flushed. He must be called that a lot.

'What's your name?'

'David.'

'Where are we, David?'

'In a garage.'

'No shit,' she replied. 'How old are you?'

'Twenty,' he replied, flicking the page of his book.

'How long are you gunna keep me 'ere?'

David put the book down. 'As long as Tommy wants you alive, alright? Now, go to sleep.'

'No.'

'Fine, you just sit there and shut up.'

'Yes.'

'Good.'

'Bad.' David gritted his teeth and ignored her. Picking up his flask, he unscrewed the top and took a big swig. Spitting it out over his book, he dropped it on the floor and jumped to his feet. The coffee-piss spread along the floor as he retched and Lucy fell on her side in laughter.

'You okay in there, boy?' said a gruff voice outside.

'Fine,' he choked. 'My coffee tastes off.' He turned and glared at her. 'You'll pay for that, you little bitch,' he hissed. 'What did you do to it? Piss in it?'

'That's exactly what I did,' she chuckled.

--

**I love David!! (I'd google Robin Laing (or just see Babe Heffron from Band of Brothers)) Then, you have my David and you'd love him too!**


	17. Part 4: The wrong person came back

--

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Seventeen

The wrong person came back

If Shannon hadn't lived here for over five years, she would have thought she had gotten the wrong address. When she pushed Ben's new buggy into the living room, she stopped short, eyes wide as she gazed around. All the furniture had been pushed to the far wall, almost piled up. Ben's buggy, which she'd left by the bridge, was on its side. Books and smashed ordainments covered the floor as well as numerous photos. The house was quite dark and dusty. Mud was trailed up the stairs, a mark in the wall as if someone had punched it; no guesses on who…

Someone appeared from the kitchen, eyes bloodshot, hair tousled.

If Shannon had said the house was unrecognizable, that was nothing to the man that stood in front of her now, Jack Daniels bottle hanging from his hand.

'Shan?' his voice was a croak, weeks of old stubble covering his jaw.

'Hey,' she smiled weakly. 'I… I came back.' He gave a snarl and chucked the bottle against the wall where it smashed and then he came forward. Ben gave a wail at the noise, his face red as he sobbed. Shannon backed off as fast as she could before Steve grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall.

He was a madman.

'_You took my son away from me!_' he snarled in her face and she whimpered.

'I'm sorry-'

'You took my son and disappeared for weeks on end! _WEEKS, SHANNON!_ And now you're back with your hair straightened and a stupid smile plastered on your stupid face! It's not like you've been on fucking holiday, is it? You gunna pull a fucking magnet out your pocket with the words 'Wish you were 'ere' on it?' She trembled beneath his grip, tears rolling down her high cheekbones.

'I'm sorry. I really am.'

'Do you know that while we were out fucking running around trying to find you, my little sister was fucking kidnapped? Huh? Did you, you selfish bitch?' Shannon stared up at him, Ben's wailing hurting her ears.

'Kidnapped?'

'Yeah. She fucking was.' He pushed away from her and she sank to the floor, legs feeling like jelly. He moved over to the buggy, lifting his son out of it. Steve smiled the first smile in weeks as he soothed the little boy. The sobs subsided quietly and he looked back at Shannon. 'I want you to get out my house,' he growled.

'What? Without Ben.'

'Yes, without Ben. Take your shit and get out of 'ere now before I do something I regret.' Climbing to her feet, Shannon stepped forward but Steve backed off. 'Get the fuck out!' His voice rang through the room. Picking up her case, Shannon wiped her eyes and dragged it back out the door. She looked up at Steve but he was too busy murmuring to Ben to care. She let the door fall shut behind her as she dragged her case down the steps and back onto the street.

She couldn't say she didn't deserve it.

--

Wherever she was she was fucking cold. Pulling the little blanket they had chucked at her, Lucy wrapped it around her shoulders, giving a sniff. She'd given up crying ages ago; it wasn't going to help – just make her look more pathetic than she already felt.

Curling up, she rested her head against the concrete floor. Her arms wrapped protectively against her stomach. Even if she couldn't fight for herself, she would fight to the fucking death to save her unborn child.

Lucy and Bov were having a baby. Just as they were about to enter a serious stage of their relationship, she went and got herself bloody kidnapped. She gave a small laugh. It sounded like something in a movie; something that didn't happen in real life.

But she just had to grin and bare it; yes, she'd grin alright. It was the thoughts of her family and friends that would keep her going.

And Henry. Weirdly, she missed that fish. Only now did she long to see him floating on his side, blind eye staring blankly.

Oh, how she longed.

--


	18. Stand your ground

--

--

_Lord, grant that I may not seek to be consoled_

_As to console,_

_To be understood_

_as to understand,_

_Or to be loved_

_as to love_

_With all my heart._

_With all my heart. _

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Eighteen

Stand your ground

David was Lucy's guard regularly. None of them had seen Hatcher in days, but only had the instructions to keep her in the garage. She was fed three times a day which mostly consisted of ham or cheese sandwiches with a small carton of milk each time. She kept the secret of her pregnancy to herself.

Today was different. When she woke up, David wasn't there. He'd almost finished his book and Lucy had taken to reading snippets whenever he went on an errand and left it hidden in the toolbox. David came back half an hour later with her cheese sandwich and carton of milk which he placed in front of her and then continued to pace, fists clenched in agitation.

'What's wrong?' she asked, sniffing the sandwich suspiciously.

'New plans,' he shrugged.

'Should I be worried?'

He didn't answer her and Lucy put down the sandwich and pushed it away. 'Talk.'

'Fucking eat that.'

'Talk. What's happening? I'm the prisoner 'ere. I deserve to know what evil things are going to happen to me.'

'Fine, you wanna fucking 'ear it? Well, 'ere it is,' David snarled, rounding on her. 'Hatcher has given orders that we can do what we like to you 'cept kill you. Happy? And guess what! I'm first up.'

'F-first up? What're you gunna do to me,' she squeaked, getting to her feet and backing off along the wall as David advanced.

'I don't know yet,' he said, pinning her against the wall and leaning forward.

'I'm pregnant,' she burst out. He stopped trying to bruise her lips with his, frowning.

'What?'

'I'm pregnant.'

'Am I supposed to believe that?' he demanded, but his grip had loosened.

'I have the tests to prove it,' she suddenly remembered. 'My bag.' It had been taken from her on her first day and locked up in one of the cupboards. 'I still have the tests.' David released her, moving across the garage to get it. He pulled open the cupboard, shifted the mangled remains of her phone out the way. Unzipping it, he pulled out the tests.

'Oh,' he said, eyes widened, before he stuffed them back.

'Don't hurt my baby,' Lucy said with a small sob.

'I 'ave no choice,' he replied, still with his back to her as he stared out the grubby window. 'I 'ave to do this.' It fell quiet as Lucy looked around. She spotted a mallet on the side and slowly shifted towards it. Picking it up in two hands, she looked up and stepped towards him. She couldn't be here any longer. Rising it above her head, she slammed it down.

He fell to the floor with a groan, blood already seeping across the concrete. She knew there were people outside as she'd heard them. She needed a different escape root. Grabbing her bag, she clambered onto the work surface and smashed the small grime covered window. Someone began to unlock the garage door, trying to take off the padlock but in the rush they were fumbling. She pulled herself through the window, the drop to the ground further than she expected. She grazed her knees and palms, but the pain didn't matter. Lucy raced through the trees, not knowing what direction she was going but she ran anyway. It didn't sound like there was anyone chasing her but she didn't stop. Soon she came to a road and a council estate. She recognized the place vaguely; at the edge of Millwall. She tried not to take too many main roads incase they were after her. But soon a stitch in her side made her falter to a stop. Sliding against the wall, Lucy breathed in harsh pants, sweat making her hair stick to her forehead.

'Fuck,' she hissed, running her hands through her hair and squeezing her eyes shut against the aching pain.

'How do you know she's even in Millwall?' said a familiar voice out in the street.

'I don't,' replied Pete. 'But if Hatcher has taken her…'

'We 'ave to keep looking.' She looked up as the group walked past the alley. She clambered to her feet.

'_PETE!_' she sobbed. The blonde spun around, eyes wide as she chucked herself at him, crying into his chest. He held her close, kissing her head, tears in his own eyes, unable to believe she was here.

'What the fuck happened to you?'

'It was Hatcher. He's going to kill me,' Lucy sobbed, gripping the material of his jacket, not willing to let go. 'I wanna go home,' she said. 'I wanna go home.'

--

She told them everything about what happened, but there was still something nagging at her. What about David? Did she kill him when she hit him over the head or would Tommy have killed him for letting her get away?

Libby didn't leave her side since the moment she got back and even stood guard outside the toilet in full defense mode. She hated the fact that she hadn't been there for Lucy and she was her best friend! She vowed never to leave her again.

But the guys plan was outrageous.

'No! You're not going back there,' Lucy snarled as soon as Pete told her that he and his lads were going down to Millwall.

'We 'ave to sort this out, Luce,' replied Pete calmly.

'He'll slaughter you like fucking pigs!' she screeched. 'He's probably already killed David!'

'Look,' Pete said, stepping to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. 'We'll find David. Stay 'ere with Libby. We'll be back before you know it.'

'Promise me,' she whispered. Pete didn't answer.

'We gunna do this, then?' asked Ike, who was nervously pacing outside the Abbey.

'Yeah. We need to finish this,' replied Pete, as Bovver lit up his fourth fag in five minutes and sucked hard on it. Pete looked away from him as Keith pulled up, Dave in his car behind him.

No body said much in the car except 'Give me a fag 'and ''Ave you got a light?' They pulled up outside Hatcher's favourite pub and after that it was a mere waiting game. They were sat there restless for an hour before Tommy and his boys finally emerged, shrugging into jackets and sparking up. Pete climbed out the car first.

'Oi,' he yelled, his voice echoing across the dark street. Hatcher stopped and turned with a grin on his face.

'Look who it is!' he said, glancing back at his boys as the rest of the GSE got out the cars. The two groups approached each other before pausing, a couple of meters apart. Pete's eyes scanned the group, before they landed on a red haired youth, whose gaze was on the ground, his face a blotch of swollen redness and bruises. No doubt this was David.

Hatcher cleared his throat. 'Did Lucy make it back to you, then?' he asked, the smile still on his face.

'You're a fucking pussy,' Pete growled. 'Kidnapping a girl! I never thought you could stoop so low.'

'It was stupid of you to let her come back. I'm sure Stevie wasn't happy about it. Am I right?' Pete tensed his jaw. 'I am right,' said Hatcher with a smug look.

'She doesn't 'ave to hide from you,' Pete replied tersely.

'I know, but it makes a fun game, don't you think.' He turned and cast his gaze to the red head, who shifted uncomfortably. 'Shame somebody let her go, aint it?'

'Oi,' snapped Pete, drawing Tommy's gaze away from David. 'We're gunna finish this now.'

'Is that so?' Tommy stepped forward, eyes glinting. 'We're going to 'ave so much fun.' There was a sudden blur beside Pete and Bovver launched himself at the older man, his fist flying into his face. Keith was behind him, covering his back as he swung his fists at Mark's flat nose. Tommy grabbed Bov's collar but they lost their balance, tumbling to the floor as Pete ducked a blow from another man. David backed off as Ned advanced, sending a right hook to the smaller mans jaw before Ned tackled him against the wall.

'How is Lucy?' hissed Tommy, as the two men struggled and writhed on the floor, fists flailing. Bovver didn't answer as he slammed his head against Tommy's nose, feeling the crack. Tommy swore, throwing Bovver off, his own fist slamming into Bov's chest.

Keith threw Mark against his car, the big man sliding off the bonnet with a groan as Dave grabbed Ned off David, realizing who it was.

'Not 'im,' he muttered, chucking Ned in the direction of another man before going to help Swill.

Bovver kicked up as Tommy lurched towards him, his foot slamming into Hatcher's jaw, before he jumped to his feet and slammed his fist in the mans face. 'Tough little fighter, aren't you?' wheezed Tommy, no humour in his face now.

'You better fucking believe it,' hissed Bovver in reply, slamming Hatcher against the wall. Tommy pushed him back but Bov used all the force he had to slam Tommy's head against the wall. He stumbled back as Hatcher pushed him away again, before he stormed forward, slamming the old mans head against the wall once more.

'Bov!' yelled Pete, grabbing his best mate away from Tommy as the latter slid down the wall. Bovver blinked for a moment, staring down at what was left of Tommy Hatcher.

'We gotta get out of 'ere,' said Dave, blood dribbling down his face. He caught sight of Tommy, who opened his mouth to grunt something, blood pouring out his mouth. He gasped like a fish, eyes rolling for a moment. 'We really gotta get out of 'ere.'

'Come on, let's go,' yelled Pete, before pausing and grabbing David off the floor. The group stumbled towards the two cars as Mark staggered towards his boss.

'Hatcher?' he said, falling to his knees. 'Tommy?!' Pete threw David into the back of the car and then they were speeding away, leaving the Millwall group with the dying remains of Tommy Hatcher.

'What you doing with me?' asked David, glaring at Pete.

'Taking you to the fucking hospital,' the blonde replied, running a hand over his head.

'I don't need it, let me go.'

'You wanna fucking go back there?' snarled Bovver, turning in his seat to make the younger man cower. 'You'll be fucking ripped to shreds by them. It's a fucking wonder Tommy didn't kill you in the first place. Now shut the fuck up before I kill you myself.' Bov turned and slumped back in the passenger seat, wiping his blood covered hands on his jeans. He wasn't sure what had happened back there; it was like he had snapped. His need to protect Lucy was strong and he knew it was either kill or be killed.

--

They had been gone half an hour exactly. They had been gone half an hour one second. They had been gone half an hour two seconds.

'Amazingly, clock watching isn't at all fun,' said Libby, curling up on the sofa next to Lucy. She pulled her gaze from the clock, staring down at her little friend.

'Sorry,' she sighed. 'I'm just worried.'

'They'll be fine. I'm sure David will be fine too.' Lucy nodded, but her frown didn't go away as she twisted her fingers together. Libby sighed, placing her hand on top of hers. 'Something's up.'

'I need to tell you something,' Lucy said, voice hoarse.

'You didn't sleep with David, did you?' asked Libs, eyes wide.

'No! It's something else… about me and Bovver.' The blonde looked up into Libby's reassuring brown eyes before blurting out. 'I'm pregnant. I'm going to 'ave a baby.'

--


	19. The Author Says Sorry

The Author Says Sorry.

Okay, I'm really sorry for lagging behind on the updates! Chapter 20 was supposed to be up yesterday and I haven't even finished writing chapter 19 yet!  I've been really busy and I'm going to my friends 18th today and won't be back till Sunday! I'll try to get as much done as I can. Huge sorryness!!

Claire xx


	20. I'm Pregnant

So sorry for the long wait, so here is three chapters which should bring me up to date! Please review. I hope you like them! Also, i've decided i'm going to stop CeF at chapter 31 and make a new story which will be more Pete based yet it will still had Lucy, Libby and co in it. Hope you enjoy! (It shall be called The Dragon and the Rose'

**For ****this chapter, I really recommend listening to Secondhand Serenade: Fall for you **

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Nineteen

I'm pregnant

David looked terrible. His face was swollen and blotchy and he could only see out of one eye.

'David?' she asked quietly, coming to stop at his side. A couple of nurses were still in the room, but they left after a couple of minutes.

'What do you want?' he asked when they were gone.

'I'm sorry about your 'ead,' she said, meaning when she hit him.

'What if you 'ad given me fucking brain damage?' he demanded, before sucking his chocolate milkshake through a straw.

'You don't understand; I had to get away. I couldn't… I couldn't let my baby get hurt.' He stared at her and she could tell his brow was furrowed.

'You really are pregnant, aren't you?' he said, just able to move his lips. She nodded.

'Yeah, I am. And I wasn't going to let anyone jeopardize that. I did what I had to do.'

'It fucking hurt.'

'I really am sorry.' It fell quiet, the only sounds being the noises of the people out in the ward and the clock ticking on the wall.

'Why are you 'ere?' he asked, putting his milkshake aside.

'I needed to see if you were alright,' Lucy replied.

'Yeah, fine and fucking dandy.'

'David…' she sighed, combing her fingers through her hair. 'I… couldn't just leave you. That's why I got Pete to bring you 'ere if he found you.'

'But, why?' he asked.

'Because…' she began. 'I knew you wouldn't really hurt me.' They stared at each other, before she checked her watch. 'I 'ave to go. I 'ope you get better. Bye David.'

And then she leant forward and gave him an awkward hug. When she got to the door, he called her name. 'Yeah?' she asked, looking back.

'Thanks,' he told her, with a small smile, which she returned.

--

Sweaty palms. Accelerated heart rate. Hyperventilation. That's what Lucy got whenever she thought of going outside. That's how Lucy felt whenever she was left alone.

She knew that Hatcher was dead, but there was always a chance that Mark or another of the Millwall lot would want to avenge him.

She still hadn't had the guts to tell Bovver about the baby. She was scared about what he'd think, scared that he'd leave her or make her go in for an abortion. But, as Libby said, she'd have to soon. It wasn't fair to keep it a secret from him, no matter what her fears were.

'You wanted to speak to me?' said Bov's voice behind her. Lucy looked up at him, with a nod. She'd asked to meet him in the park during his lunch break. He looked nervous and apprehensive. Getting to her feet, Lucy cleared her throat and started to walk. Bov strode forward and they fell into step beside each other.

'So, what's this about?' he asked, trying not to think of reasons why she'd want to meet him like this.

'I've got something important to tell you,' she said slowly. Combing her fingers through her blonde hair, she gazed up at Bovver with anxious blue eyes. 'There's no easy way of really saying this… I'm pregnant.'

Bov stopped dead, eyes wide. He stared at her, before slowly shaking his head.

'What? No.'

'Yes, Bov. I'm 'aving your baby.'

'But...' he gaped for a moment, trying to pull his thoughts together. 'But i…' he gave an odd shrug. 'I can't be a dad.'

Lucy stared at him in horror. This was exactly what she'd been dreading. 'I'm not giving up this baby.' Bovver ran a hand over his face and stepped away from her. As if she had a disease.

'I need… I 'ave to go.' Turning his back on her, Bov made his exit from the park, leaving Lucy fighting tears alone.

--

Pete and Bov were sat on one of the benches by the school field in silence. Bov had just told Pete about Lucy and both now sat pale and deep in thought.

'You got my fucking sister pregnant?' seethed Pete, staring hard at his hands. That way, he wouldn't meet Bov's eyes and wouldn't feel the need to kill him just about now.

'I didn't mean to. It was a mistake-'

'A mistake?'

'Well-'

'She told you this just now?' Pete asked, finally meeting his best mate's eye.

'Yup,' Bov replied, taking a gulp of coffee to try and calm his nerves.

'Then what?'

'I… walked off. I need to think.'

'You left 'er?'

'Well… yeah.'

'You fuckin' idiot!' spat Pete, causing Bov to jump. 'She fuckin' admits this to you and you go and run off.'

'Don't turn this on me,' hissed Bovver, regaining himself. 'It's a fucking big thing. I needed to clear my head.'

'Now what's she gunna think?' Pete shook his head. 'Why didn't you take more care?' He got to his feet, blue eyes dark in anger. 'Aint you heard of protection, mate? You knocked up my sister, so you better sort it out with 'er. I don't wanna 'ear it.'

'Pete, come on, bruv,' Bov tried, getting to his feet and staring at the blonde. 'I need your 'elp.'

'No; what you need to do is go and see Luce.' Bov opened his mouth to reply but Pete moved away from the bench, before turning to look back at Bovver. 'Don't fuck 'er about or I swear…' Bovver gave a soft groan as the taller man walked off, his shoulders bunched in anger he'd only just managed to contain.

--

Bovver found Lucy still at the park, but sat by the pond, her trainers dipped in the murky water. Every now and then there'd be a sparkle of gold as the fish came closer to inspect the offending trainer.

Her blonde hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders, naturally curled at the ends. She didn't look up as Bov cleared his throat uncomfortably.

'Lucy?' There was a pause, before she replied.

'Yeah?'

'I'm ready to talk if you still want to.'

'Okay.' Her words were quiet and she gave a sniff. Sitting cross-legged beside her, Bov tore up some grass and ripped it apart as he thought of what to say.

'So, you're pregnant.' Lucy gave a nod and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. 'Erm...' He looked away into the water. ''Ow long? 'Ow long 'ave you been pregnant for?'

'Almost a month,' Lucy said, glancing sideways at him. Her eyes were red, cheeks wet and he felt instantly guilty. She looked away again, the breeze whipping her hair around her face. 'I'm not giving up this baby,' she added. 'If you don't want to be a part of it, then just say, but I'm keeping it.'

Bovver nodded, chucking the bits of grass into the pond and watching them float. It fell quiet and Lucy felt dread settle in her stomach. Climbing to her feet, she brushed her hair behind her ear. 'I'm going home. Are you coming?'

Bovver nodded and got to his feet.

--

The two walked in silence, Lucy still looking flushed. Pushing open the front door, she stepped into the living room.

'Shit damn!' Lucy suddenly exclaimed, trying to turn away from the sight of Libby naked on the coffee table with Swill pumping away above her.

Bovver pulled a face and backed off out the door, leaving Lucy to slam it shut behind them. 'Well, that was… awkward,' she said, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

'Yea,' Bov agreed, smirking a little. Lucy stood there, feeling more stupid by the minute. Trust Libby to do that… 'The Abbey?' Bovver said after a moment, his dark gaze still on her.

'Alright,' she shrugged, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground. The two moved off down the road in the direction of the pub. Lucy had only just entered the alleyway that led to the Abbey when Bov grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall. He pressed his lips against hers and she couldn't help but melt into him.

Lucy only just heard the words of _'I want to keep the baby'_ and her heart soared.

--


	21. Swibby and Lill

**Just a short piece here ! **

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Twenty

Swibby and Lill

Lucy could tell something was going on by the huge smile plastered on Libby's face, her big brown eyes sparkling happily.

'Okay… what's the grin for?' smiled Lucy as she shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it over the chair. She put her keys on the coffee table.

'Me and Swill have been thinking…' Libby began, looking casually at her chipped red nails. 'And I'm going to move in with him!' Lucy's mouth fell open as Libby gave a squeal and chucked herself at the older girl. Then, the Dunham hugged her tightly.

'Oh, Libs!' she beamed, feeling tears in her eyes. 'That's… great!' she spluttered, finding it hard to say much else.

'What's 'appened?' asked Pete as he came in from the bedroom, pulling a jumper over his head.

'Libby's moving in with Swill,' Lucy said with a smile.

'You can't leave us!' said Pete as he approached. Libby smirked at him.

'We decided on it this morning,' she grinned. 'I just need to pack my things.' She squeezed Lucy's hand.

'But, if you go then we'll have no more cooked breakfasts! I love waking up to the smell of bacon and the sound of you singing and now Swill will get that all to himself,' Pete continued to complain, but there was humour in his face.

'And we won't be able to stay up late again watching Most Haunted Live to see if we catch anything scary.'

'You were shitting your pants,' laughed Pete. Libby shook her head and looked at Lucy with big eyes.

'He was hiding behind a cushion!' she said in a dramatic whisper. The three fell into laughter.

'She'll only be a few blocks away,' Lucy reminded him. 'And you can come back whenever you want,' she added to Libby. Libs, however, had a dazed look on her face, a bemused smile on her lips.

Suddenly, Lucy felt a stab of panic and gripped the smaller woman's hand tighter. Libby and Swill were like a pair of children; both simple and amazed easily. It was bad enough with Swill in a home of his own, but Lucy had always been there with Libby. They had never really been apart in the past three years they'd known each other.

And now, Swill and her were moving in together! Lucy couldn't help but feel like a big sister to her little friend.

Swill had better look after her.

But, her fear subsided when Libby looked up at her and smiled and looked so grown up; Lucy knew she was mature enough and ready to lead her own life.

'I've packed Henry's suitcase,' Libby said sincerely. Well, almost grown up, Lucy thought with a grin.

--

'Do you know how much I love you?' asked Libby, leaning over a cardboard box and staring at Swill's back. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

'A lot, I 'ope.'

'Hmm… maybe,' she giggled. He approached, pressing his lips against hers.

'What?' he asked with a small smirk.

'Maybe,' she repeated, laughing when he lifted her off her feet and fell back with her on the sofa.

'What?' he asked again, lips grazing her neck, placing soft kisses on her pulse point. A small moan left her lips, the grin spread across her face.

'A lot! A lot!' she surrendered, shifted so she was on his lap sideways on. Swill let his lips trail up her neck and jaw before kissing the corner of her mouth.

'I've never 'ad this before,' he said. She looked at him with a frown.

'Had what?'

'This. A big relationship… a girl moving in with me.'

'You haven't?' Swill shook his head.

'Nah, it's all new. I aint really had a relationship longer than a couple of weeks. I've 'ad plenty of one night stands.' Libby giggled.

'That's nice. What makes me so different?'

'I 'ave no idea,' he said with a grin. 'But I fucking 'ope it don't go away.' And he kissed her lips again.

--


	22. Making Choices

**A more Steve/Shannon based chapter here. Past chapters have been quite soppy but don't worry, i'll be harshly rocking the Swill/Libby boat soon :) **

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Twenty One

Making Choices

Shannon waited patiently in Steve's front room, Ben sleeping against her chest. She was wearing a smart black dress that hugged her waist, her hair sleek, falling down her back.

Ben whined in his sleep, sucking his thumb. Her heart thudded nervously in her chest before she cleared her throat, the front door opening, letting the oldest Dunham in.

'Shannon,' he greeted. He had a clean shave, his blue eyes brighter than they had been the day she returned.

'Steve.' She got to her feet, shifted Ben to her hip. He walked forward, hands outstretched and slowly, she handed to the tot over.

It was for the best.

Shannon was giving up Ben.

Steve held Ben close to him as the blonde boy wrinkled his nose before burying his head in the front of his suit and Steve beamed, combing Ben's hair to the side, kissing the top of his head.

'You sure about this?' he asked her, looking up at the woman in front of him who had tears in her eyes. Shannon gave a sniff and smiled.

'Yes, I'm… I'm sure.' She picked up her bag and pulled it over her shoulder before gesturing to the three bags on the floor. 'They're all his things,' she said, looking at Ben again before heading towards the door. Her hand touched the cold handle.

'Shannon.' His voice echoed around the bare room and she paused, before turning partly to look at him, raising an eyebrow. 'Thanks,' he said, with a small smile. She returned it before disappearing out the door. Steve wanted to call after her, but he stopped short. This was for the best. He had his son back, what more could he ask for?

'None of this even happening would 'ave been nice,' he thought glumly before moving towards the stairs. Ben looked tired and there was a good cot up there waiting to be used.

--

'She gave up Ben?' frowned Pete as he and Steve watched the small child play on the mat, stuffing his soothing ring in his mouth before chucking it across the floor.

'Yeah,' Steve said, a smile on his face. He had been smiling for days since Shannon had given Ben back. But sometimes, when Pete looked closer there was another look in his eyes that said different; he was worried about something or was angry or was sad. Pete couldn't put his finger on it; it was forever changing.

'What're you thinking about?' he asked his older brother on a cold Saturday morning, Ben playing with his small plastic train on Pete's living room floor.

'Nothing,' said Steve a little too brightly.

'Go on, mate,' urged Pete.

'Really, it's nothing important-'

'Mam. Maaam.' The two men froze, their gazes turning to Ben at exactly the same time.

'Did he just… did he just fucking say something?'

'His first word,' murmured Steve, shifting to kneel on the floor and lifting the boy up. 'What was that?' he asked. Ben blew a raspberry before shaking his toy train in his dad's face.

'He say mum!' grinned Pete.

'Nah, he said Mam. Then Maaam.'

'Same thing,' shook off Pete with a laugh. Ben kicked his little legs, wanting Steve to set him back on his feet where he waddled to his toy pile and picked up his old, battered teddy.

'My little boy,' said Steve proudly. He only wished there was someone else here to share it with. He couldn't deny it any longer. He was missing Shannon. She was his wife for Christ sakes and Ben's mother and she wasn't here to share this ecstatic moment with him. 'I should ring 'er,' he said quietly.

'Who, Luce?'

'No, Shannon.'

'Why?' Pete frowned. 'Does it matter if she knows?'

'Yes, Pete, it does,' Steve snapped, glaring forcefully at the younger man. 'She's still his mum at the end of the day.'

'Alright, jeez…' he muttered. 'It's just she did go AWOL and then give him up. I didn't think she'd deserve to know.

'Well she does. She's my wife, Pete.' The blonde muttered something under his breath before getting to his feet and moving into the kitchen to get a beer.

Steve had spent a couple of days at his house with Ben. He'd been tidying up a little when he found the home movie collection at the back of the cupboard. He paused, before pulling one out. Putting it in the DVD Player, he seated Ben on his knee before pressing play. It was just after Ben's birth. They were at home and the month old Movie Ben was asleep in his cot with Movie Shannon leaning over him.

'Hello, gorgeous,' said the Movie Steve, panning in on her face as she looked up. Movie Shannon blushed and grinned.

'Hey,' she said softly, drifting towards him as Movie Steve panned out on Ben's cot. Then it showed Movie Shannon, her lips on Movie Steve's before she broke away and said she'd put tea on. Movie Steve winked at the camera before it turned off. Steve flicked off the TV. It hurt even to watch that little clip.

So he did what he thought was right.

'Pete, I've been thinking,' he began as his younger brother returned with two beers, handing one to Steve.

'Go on,' he said in a wary voice.

'I… I've been thinking about Shannon… a lot. I was thinking of taking her back.'

'I'd ask you how much you've drunk but you aint opened your can yet.'

'I'm serious, Pete.'

'So am I,' the blonde replied. 'Did you 'ave anything to drink before you came 'ere?'

'For fuck sakes Pete, it's a simple yes or no question. Should I take 'er back?'

'No.'

'Okay, that's all I wanted to know. Where's Luce?'

'In bed,' Pete replied, taking a sip of his can.

'Right, look after Ben,' he said, before going through into Pete's bedroom. The lights were off; room practically black due to the heavy curtains even though it was midday. He went to the edge of the bed and shook Lucy's shoulders.

'Go 'way,' she mumbled, rolling over and snoring lightly.

'I need to ask you something.'

'Steve?' she groaned, rolling onto her back and opening her eyes. 'Whadda ya want?'

'It's about Shannon.'

'What's she done now?' the blonde girl asked, eyes falling shut again.

'Nothing. But...' he sighed. 'I really miss 'er. I can't stop thinking about 'er.'

'I think she misses you too,' Lucy said sleepily.

'Pete don't think I should take 'er back. Lucy, tell me what I should do!' His voice was pleading and she opened her blue eyes to stare back at him.

'Take her back,' she said slowly. 'But only if you know it's the right time to do it. Don't jump into this.' He nodded and kissed her forehead. Getting to his feet, she grabbed his wrist. 'Don't do anything you'll regret,' she warned. Steve nodded as she let his wrist go, shutting the door carefully behind him.

'I think Ben needs a potty or summing,' said Pete, staring down at the toddler with his nose wrinkled.

So it was decided. He was going to let Shannon move back in; the only thing left to do was to tell her.

--

They were taking things slow; they'd decided it would be best that way. Things were a little awkward between Steve and Shannon around the house; they acted like a new couple rather than a married one that had been together almost ten years.

But things were steady and they were working it out. Ben settled easily back into the old routine and had happily added 'Cat' and 'Do' to his vocabulary.

Steve glanced at Shannon as they sat on the sofa, watching TV, a smile on his lips. Shannon looked at him and smiled back.

--


	23. Half Healed

**Gah, I was supposed to upload yesterday but transferred the wrong chapters downstairs and then couldn't be bothered to go back and get them again. And today, i would have uploaded earlier but my sister and family and me went to Lincoln and i came home with my belly button pierced x Hurts like a son of a bitch, but hey! **

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Twenty Two

Half Healed

The ring suddenly felt like a weight in Bov's pocket. He slipped his hand in and fingered the blue velvet box.

'Are you okay?' asked Lucy, who was snuggled up against him, her crystal blue eyes on the television.

'Yeah,' Bov said, swallowing nervously. He pulled his hand out and ran it through his hair. It was a cold Sunday night in December; Lucy had insisted he stayed in with her to watch Sex and the City. To be honest, he wasn't really paying attention to it (not even the sex bits) his mind on the ring the whole time.

'Are you sure? You've not even said 'Oh, I'd fuck 'er!'' Bovver laughed, despite what was running on his mind.

'I'm not always thinking 'bout sex, you know,' he said. Lucy flashed him a disbelieving look and looked back at the TV with a grin. It fell quiet and Bov cleared his throat.

'Luce?'

'Hmm..' came the reply before she drank her cola through a straw.

'I need to ask you something.'

'Alright.'

'It's important.' Lucy frowned, looking back at him.

'You aint got herpes or anything, 'ave you.'

'No,' he said, flushed. 'It's nothing like that.' Shifting so she slid off his lap, he stood in front of him. Stuffing his hand in his pocket, he pulled out the velvet box and thrust it in her face. 'Marry me.'

'That's romantic,' she said, craning her neck back so she could see the box more clearly. 'At least open it.' Bovver flushed furthermore, before opening the box. Then, he got down on one knee. 'That's better,' smiled Lucy, her cheeks also pink.

'Will you marry me?' he asked, his voice a little high.

'Yeah,' she replied in a small voice, before throwing her arms around his neck. He beamed and the two got to her feet. They stood awkwardly for a moment, before Lucy had the sense to take the ring out the box and slip it on her finger.

'Looks good on you,' he said, fiddling with the box.

'Thanks,' she replied, unable to take the smile off the lips. She was engaged!

Jesus, she thought to herself. Engaged. That would lead to marriage. Perhaps an even bigger family. Moving in together and being Mrs. Lucy Bovverington.

She felt a little lightheaded.

'Maybe we should tell the others?' Bov suggested with an odd shrug of his shoulders.

'That's sounds good,' Lucy nodded, moving over to the DVD player and flicking it off. She turned it off at the plug, before grabbing her jacket.

'Ready?' she asked, looking bravely into his face. He nodded and the two made for the door.

--

It looked like any normal evening at the Abbey. The usual men were in here, with Terry serving at the bar, a few slag-like girls flirting with whoever they could.

The GSE were at their usual table, beers and fags in hand, except all their faces matched; pale, jaws dropped.

'Marry?' Libby squeaked, finding her voice first. Lucy nodded before glancing at Pete; he's opinion was the one which mattered most. He was staring off into the distance, but his hand was bunched on the table. She could almost hear the cogs ticking as he thought it over.

They have known each other almost all their lives, Pete thought, scratching his jaw. How could he have not seen it coming? Babies and weddings… it just seemed so unlike Bov. They'd all said it would be Dave who'd marry first and they were all shocked that it was Bovver. Bovver just… it was weird. He liked one night stands, not relationships. He liked birds that'd get down on their knees, not ones who cared and had feelings… But then again, Lucy wasn't like any other girls Bov had been with.

Lucy was Pete's sister… would he rather her go with some idiot like Adam? Or someone he'd himself had known since they were little.

'You really wanna go through with this?' he asked, looking up at them both who were stood there like they would in the Head Teacher's office.

'Yeah,' nodded Bovver. 'I do.'

'Me too,' Lucy answered. 'I wanna marry him.' Pete nodded, and then gave a wave of his hand.

'Alright; then I guess you 'ave my blessing or whatever.' Lucy beamed before giving her older brother a tight hug.

'Do you know what,' Libby said, with a grin that stretched right across her face. 'This calls for a party!'

--


	24. Welcome to the family

**Well, here is the second part of todays upload. Don't forget to review. I own nothing but the plot, Libby, Lucy and Charlie and.. Don and Co. And you guys should listen to Retro Rewind with Dave Harris :D **

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Twenty Three

Welcome to the family

Time skip of seventeen months 

'Wow. You look like shit,' was Libby's greeting when Lucy answered the door. The blonde woman shook her head with a smile.

'Good morning to you too.' Lucy stepped aside, letting her best friend in. Charlie was stood by the sofa, hands gripping it, still looking nervous on his feet even though he'd been walking for about a month now. When he saw Libby he beamed, nose wrinkling and eyes also shutting; Libby had taught him how to do that weeks ago and it was their way of greeting. Lucy laughed, moving into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

'Is he still… being naughty?' she asked.

'You could say that,' Lucy sighed. 'When he starts crying, he doesn't seem to want to stop. Me and Bovver are knackered.' It fell quiet for a moment.

'You need to get out more,' Libby said, slumping onto the sofa and pulling Charlie onto her lap.

'No shit.'

'Why don't you come for a walk with me?'

'I can't. There's no one to look after Charlie,' came Lucy's reply as she poured the two teas.

'Bring him with us,' Libby said simply. 'We can have a walk down the high street, look in a few shops; you know, the usual.' Lucy frowned as she came back, putting Libby's tea on the coffee table, before she twisted her engagement ring around on her finger. She hadn't been too bad since she was kidnapped but she still preferred to stay indoors. 'We'll only be an hour.'

So, that was it. Lucy got Charlie and herself dressed and they grabbed some money in case they wanted to stop for a bite to eat and caught a taxi into town. They walked through the park, taking it in turns to push Charlie who was talking to himself in baby talk.

'How's you and Swill?' Lucy asked, and Libby blushed with a giggle.

'We're okay,' she replied.

'Do you think it will go into anything serious?' Libby frowned for a moment, her gaze on Charlie's round little face, before she shrugged.

'I don't know. It's surprising I've lasted this long in a relationship. The high score on my relationship-o-meter was one month four days.'

'How long has it been?' Libby blew a raspberry as she counted the months in her head.

'About… eleven months. That's almost a year!' she suddenly exclaimed, eyes wide.

'Ye-es,' laughed Lucy. 'Almost a year.'

'Shit. Bloody shit! Does that mean it's serious?'

'I'm guessing so,' she replied, linking her arm with Libby.

'Anyhoo, enough about me,' said the dark haired woman with a casual wave of her hand. 'Have you and Bovver got a date for the wedding yet?'

'…Kinda,' Lucy said slowly, chewing her bottom lip.

'Kinda?'

'Well, the Hen Night and Stag Do will be in October and I think we're planning the wedding for November.'

'In the cold?' cried out Libby. Lucy laughed.

'Yes, in the cold. Anyway, I know that I'm having my Hen Night in Belgium. A four day trip.'

'Nice,' smiled Libby, as they crossed out of the park, beginning to head down a road that was the high street; shops and café's each side, the only let down the busy main road running through the middle.

'I don't think we'll be getting Charlie christened. It's nothing we're really… into you know.' Lucy shrugged. 'Not that we have enough money for much at the moment; it's going to be hell saving up for the wedding.'

'I've told you time and time again that I'll give you whatever money you want.'

'I can't do that, Libby!' she shook her head. 'No way am I taking that amount of money off of you.'

'Can I pay for the Hen Night then?'

'Libby!'

'I'm not backing down without a fight, love. Let me pay for something.' Lucy frowned. It would be a help…

'Fine,' she sighed. 'You can pay for one of the day during the Hen…' she trailed off with a frown. 'Isn't that Swill?' Libby's head jerked up, eyes narrowed as she instantly caught sight of Swill sat outside a café sitting opposite a redhead. 'Oh,' Lucy said as she realized what she was seeing. 'I'm sure it's nothing,' she said quickly, but then she saw the redhead put her hand on Swill's and her face fell, her stomach hitting the ground in disappointment. Lucy had known Swill a long time, but never would she think of him as a cheater.

'This is _so_ on,' hissed Libby, walking forwards in surprisingly big strides for a small woman; a woman on a mission. Lucy hurried to catch up, weaving the buggy in and out of people with quick mutters of apology.

'Hey!' she smiled sweetly as she reached the table. Swill looked up in surprise, his mouth opening and closing stupidly as he thought of what to say. 'I'm Libby, Swill's girlfriend. Just one thing.'

And she punched the women in the face.

--

**Woo you finally get to meet Don's friends in the next chapter!! (Happy)**


	25. Bastard

**Well, here is the next update and you finally get to meet Rick, James, Scott and Peter :D **

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Twenty Four

Bastard

Ouch. Lucy felt that. She yanked herself to a stop so hard it seemed the wheels of the buggy would give off smoke. Charlie laughed happily. Libby withdrew her fist, blood now running out of redhead's nose as she gave a cry of pain.

'Libs, what the fuck are you doing?' demanded Swill, getting to his feet and pulling her out of reach of the other woman.

'_What am I doing?_ Don't you mean, what're you doing, you stupid idiot! How longs this been going on for, huh? How long have you been playing me for a fool?'

'Libby, it's not like that. This is Jasmine… she's an old school friend.'

'Do I have 'twat' written on my forehead? I saw _Jasmine_ touch your hand. You were leaning towards each other!' Libby was beyond anger; she was fuming! Lucy knew there was no chance of calming her down. Swill glanced at the redhead who was dabbing at her nose, tears glazed in her eyes.

'Jesus, Simon. You do choose them, don't you,' she spat.

'Simon?!' screeched Libby, starting towards her, but Swill grabbed her. 'Don't you dare call him Simon, you whore!'

'Whore? Big word for someone your fucking size,' Jasmine retorted. She looked up at Swill. 'Call me,' she smirked. 'Maybe we can meet up in private, so we won't get interrupted.' She glared down at Libby again, before turning away and strolling off down the street. Libby struggled out of Swill's grip, turning to him. Lucy shifted in embarrassment; everyone's eyes were on them.

'How long have you been twisting that knife you stuck in my back, _Simon_?' she asked, eyes blazing.

'I haven't!' he protested. 'She used to be in my year and I thought it would be nice to catch up!'

'Were you playing footsie under the table?'

'Libby,' Swill snarled, finally sticking up for himself. 'You've twisted this way out of fucking proportion. She's nothing to me! I love you for fuck sakes.'

'Then why didn't you tell me?'

'Tell you what?!'

'That you were meeting up with the local whore? Or did it slip your mind?'

'I… I didn't think it was important,' replied Swill, but he averted his gaze, ears pink. Libby shook her head in disgust and Lucy reached forward to clasp her hand.

'Come on, Libs,' she said in a quiet voice. 'Let's go. Come on.' Libby allowed herself to be dragged off, fighting tears all the way.

--

'_Why!_' sobbed Libby when they were back at Pete's. She had been crying for the last hour and Lucy was scared that she would make herself sick. 'Why does this have to happen to me? Why now, when I need him the most!' and she shook the fish tank angrily, water sloshing around the top, staring down at the floating dead fish. Poor Henry. Tears were streaming down Libby's face. Lucy took the fish tank from her, placing it on the coffee table and putting her arm around her.

'He had a good life, Libs,' she reassured. 'After you saved him from being eaten by all those other fish. He loved you.'

'And now he's gone like all the other men in my fucking life.' And she let out a loud sob and burst into fresh tears once more.

'Ah, Libby,' said Pete, as he leaned in the doorway of the kitchen. 'I'm sure Henry's doing well in … fishy heaven?'

'I'm not a fucking four year old,' she spat in reply, putting her head in her hands, body racking with sobs.

'Just trying to help,' Pete replied, checking his watch. He'd have to go and see Swill. He'd calmed down enough not to break his jaw when he saw him. Pete had gotten very protective of Libby over the past year and to see her like this… breaking down; hell, it was heart breaking. Grabbing his jacket, he moved through towards the door. 'I'll be back soon,' he said. Lucy nodded, watching as Pete walked out.

--

'Is she okay?' asked Swill as he paced his living room, a worn look on his face.

'Yeah, except for the fact she's flooding my flat with tears. To make matters worse-' Swill looked up. '-her fucking fish chose a fine time to pop 'is clogs.'

'Henry's dead?'

'Yeah; they found him when they got back. Christ, she looked like she wanted to commit suicide, Swill! How could you?'

'Don't go fucking blaming me. I didn't kill the damn thing.'

'No, I meant how could you cheat on her like that.' Swill stopped pacing and turned threateningly towards Pete, but the Dunham brother stood his ground.

'I didn't cheat on her. I never have and I never will. I really was just meeting up with an old school friend. She's always been a bit full on. Libby never gave me a chance to explain though, before she punched Jasmine.'

'Punched?'

'Yeah and a fucking good 'un as well. I heard a crack.' Pete sighed, rubbing his eyes.

'Look, Swill. Promise me you'll make it up to her. I'm scared she'll do something stupid.' Swill nodded.

'One problem, though,' he said.

'What?' Pete frowned.

'She might not listen to me.'

--

Don Carwood gave a yawn and stretched, wondering where the banging was coming from. Then, he realized it was coming from his front door. Sliding out of bed, he pulled on a pair of jeans and socks, before making his way out his bedroom and down the corridor to answer the door where the hammering was going on fruitlessly.

'_What?_' he demanded as he yanked open the door, but his pale blue eyes widened and he cleared his throat. 'Oh, Libby. What are you doing 'ere? How'd you know where I live?'

'It's not hard,' she replied, giving a sniff. 'All I have to do is go into a club and ask a pretty girl.' Don laughed despite himself, before stepping aside to let her in. His smile faded when he noticed her red, puffy eyes.

'You feeling okay?' he asked, kicking the door shut behind her and following her into the living room. Libs glanced around; chocolate shag rug on the middle of the laminated floor, which matched the chocolate leather sofa pushed back against the wall. There was an archway which led into the kitchen, and a small corridor leading off to bedrooms and bathrooms. She dumped her bag down on the sofa, turning to him. Her eyes scanned the pale span of his muscular chest that was just as pale as the rest of his skin. If Don's eyes weren't blue and hair ever so slightly blonde, she could have sworn him to be albino. He cleared his throat and she tore her gaze from his chest to stare at his face.

'No, I'm not,' she said, voice wavering slightly. She took a deep breath. 'My boyfriend's been cheating on me.'

'Ouch,' he said softly, stepped forward. Libby let him pull her into a hug and it was waterworks on again.

'It had been almost a year!' she cried, wiping her eyes. 'That's how long I haven't spoken to you as well.'

'Well, I'm glad you came to me in your time of need,' he said. He had put a shirt on, white, unbuttoned down the middle. They were sat on his sofa, the TV on low, his arm around her.

'And my fish died! I've had him longer.'

'Well,' he frowned. 'Fish don't really live forever, doll. I'm sure he had a happy life.'

'Happy?' she asked. 'He had an exultant, ecstatic life!'

'I bet he did,' smiled Don, rubbing her shoulder.

'He was blind in one eye,' she sniffed. 'But it never put him down. He liked to float on his side a lot, sometimes even upside down.' Don wondered if her fish had died months before she found out and had just been hanging around 'on his side.'

'You seem more upset about him then you do Swill,' he said.

'He's a bastard,' she seethed. 'Going off with some dirty skank while I was being all happy about what we had. I'm so stupid,' she said, tears threatening to overwhelm her. 'Don… do you think I could stay here for a couple of nights?'

'As long as you want,' he promised with a smile. He shifted off the sofa, going through into the small kitchen. 'What do you want to eat?'

'I'm not hungry,' she replied.

'Don't give me that,' he said with a weary sigh. 'I've heard it all.'

'You have?'

'Yeah; my sister, Beth was an anorexic. She just didn't eat anything. When I did force her to eat, she just puked it all back up.'

'Was an anorexic? Does that mean she's better?'

'No. She's dead.' It took Libby a moment to process the words.

'I'm sorry,' she said quietly.

'Don't be. It was her own fault.' There was a tone of resentment in his voice, so Libby decided to change the subject.

'I'll have pie and chips then if it's going.'

'That's more like it,' he smiled.

--

'Libby?' Lucy called into the apartment. Silence answered her. 'Libs?' Stepping into Pete's living room, she frowned. The fish tank was on the table, Henry still floating on top. Libby's bag was still on the sofa. Moving to it, she opened it up. All her things were still in here; her purse, her mobile, her other bits and bobs. Even her favourite lipstick. 'Libby?' she said loudly.

'Lucy?' came Pete's voice, as he left the bathroom. 'You alright?'

'No, Libby's gone,' Lucy said, on the verge of tears. 'I went out to get some chocolate to cheer her up and now she's gone.' Pete frowned, moving across to push open the bedroom door and peer in.

'She's not in 'ere.'

'What if something's happened to her?'

'Well, there's hardly a sign of a break-in,' replied Pete, a slight smirk playing on his lips. Lucy glared at him.

'This isn't funny Pete! What if she gets hurts?'

'She probably just needs time by herself,' he reassured, walking forward to sling his arm around her. 'You 'member when I used to go away for a couple of days before you knew I was part of a firm so you didn't see the worse effects of the injuries I used to get? Well, Libby's just 'iding most of her injuries from you, letting herself heal a little before she shows 'er brave face again.' Lucy stared up at him, eyes widened slightly.

'You sound like such a pansy,' she whispered.

--

'Are you sure she aint dead?'

'Yeah, Peter, I'm not that stupid.'

'Maybe you should give her mouth to mouth. Maybe _I_ should give her mouth to mouth!'

'In your dreams Rick! She'd probably reject you even in death.'

'Hey, I'm not the one who can count how many times I've been laid on one hand.'

'Fuck off!'

Libby opened her eyes, staring up at the five men peering down at her. 'Hello?' she squeaked.

'She lives!' rejoiced the shortest one at the end, dark eyes filled with humour. He had dark hair.

'Where'd you find 'er?' asked a dark skinned man, glancing at Don who was smiling.

'She found me,' he replied.

'Oh, is she one of your 'friends'?' asked a tall man with small, sticking out ears.

'She's not that kind of friend, Peter.'

There was a tall ginger man stood by Don who still hadn't said anything. Libby looked at him and he gave a tentative smile. Sitting up, she combed her fingers through her dark hair, grasping the blanket close around her.

'I'm Libby,' she introduced, before looking at Don with a questioning look.

'Oh,' he started, before jerking a thumb to each guy in turn. The short guy with dark hair was Rick, the dark skinned guy, James, the guy with cute ears was Peter and the red head was Scott, who reminded Libby a little of Archie Morris off ER.

'Nice to meet you,' she smiled. 'But, can you give me a moment? I'm naked under this blanket.' It was pretty easy to say their jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes popped out before Scott ushered them all out. Okay, she wasn't naked, but she knew she looked like crap as she did every morning. Ducking into the bathroom, Libby washed her face, brushed her hair and teeth and opened her suitcase which was propped against the bathroom wall. She dressed quickly.

'I can't believe you let her sleep on the sofa,' she heard Scott say as she opened the bathroom door.

'Yeah, what kind of a gentleman are you?' asked Peter. Don laughed.

'Whatever I said, I just couldn't get her into bed. I mean my bed. I would've happily slept on the sofa!'

'Yeah, whatever,' laughed Libby. The five men were sat on the sofa and all but Don stared up at her apprehensively. She raised an eyebrow. 'Breakfast anyone?' Scott shook his head and looked at his lap but all the rest seemed eager for something to eat.

'So?' said Rick, later on as she served up bacon and eggs. 'Don slept with you yet?'

'And you guys moaned at me for being a gentleman,' laughed Don.

'Nope,' Libs answered anyway as she picked up the milk carton, opened the top and sniffed it. Pulling a face, she chucked it in the bin and wrote on a list 'buy milk.'

'Well, I'd wear like…. barbed wire knickers or something,' he advised, stuffing egg into his mouth. 'Why did you come to his anyway?' Rick continued. Libby froze for a moment, feeling tears sting her eyes; she had gone many days without it being mentioned…

'Just a visit,' put in Don, and Libby felt a surge of gratitude towards him. 'Now stop eating with your mouth full, pig.'

To say it still hurt to talk about Swill was an understatement. It killed her every time.

--


	26. Time after Time

**Sorry if uploading has been a bit slow. I still have to write the last chapters of this and may be cutting down the chapters to 29 instead of 31. I'll have to see how i feel about it. **

**I'm hoping to get another chapter uploaded by the end of the week, as it's the half term and i'll have a lot more free time (yes!)**

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Twenty Five

Time after Time

The week staying at Don's made Libby forget all her worries about Henry and Swill and that whore bag that was probably groping her ex right now. Rick was one of the funniest guys she had met; a natural comedian, he only had to enter a room to make her smile. James could be a little grouchy sometimes especially when he was hungry. Peter was cute and liked to joke around. Scott came out of his shell a little, but was the quiet one, always looking out for them.

And Don? Don was just being Don.

'Anyone hungry?' Rick called into the flat. 'I got three big pizzas that need to be eaten.' He put the boxes on the coffee table before sitting down beside James.

'Scott, pass me a slice,' grumbled Libby who was slumped back in the sofa, a wet cloth over her face. Scott chuckled, passing her a piece.

'Still feel like shit?'

'Just a bit,' she murmured, taking a bite of the pizza and sighing. 'Serves me right. I'm getting to old for this?'

'What?' James frowned. 'Getting pissed?'

'Yes.'

'You're twenty three years old. You don't even have grey hair yet.'

'I know but… isn't it a bit childish.'

'No,' said Rick with his mouth full. 'There's no joy in life if you can't get pissed every now and again.'

'You're right,' said Libby, sitting up with a wince. The cloth fell onto her pizza slice and she cursed. 'I'm not too old.' Throwing the cloth on the table, she swallowed the rest of the slice and grabbed one of the cans Don was placing on the table.

'I miss Lucy a little,' she said to Don as she cracked open the can.

'Lucy?' asked Peter, wiping his hands on his jeans.

'She's my best friend. She has a little boy,' Libby sat forward with a grin. 'He's such a sweetie. He's called Charlie; he's almost a year old and he can walk.'

'Do you like kids?' asked Scott.

'Yes, I guess so, but then again, who wouldn't like Charlie.' She smiled contently, before grabbing another pizza slice. 'I'll probably have to go back to them soon. Get things over with.'

'Over with? Is there something you're not telling us?' Rick asked, rising an eyebrow. Libby bit her bottom lip but it all spilled out anyway.

'I ran away from my ex,' she started, looking at her hands. 'I caught him with another woman and… I couldn't take it. I came to Don's.'

'You caught him 'aving it with that other woman?'

'Well, no, but he was having dinner with her. He said it was innocent and that she was an old school friend but why wouldn't he tell me? I live with him for Christ sakes!' Libby bit her bottom lip to stop herself crying, shutting her eyes for a moment. 'I live with him…' she murmured. Someone sat down beside her and put an arm around her.

'Don't cry,' said Scott softly. 'He's not worth it if he's willing to chuck you away now, is he?'

'Nope,' she wiped her eyes.

'Sounds suspicious,' put in Rick, slurping beer from his can. 'Not even telling you, you can't be that innocent.

'Would you guys come back with me? For support,' she asked, Scott gently rubbing her arm.

'What do you need support for?' laughed Don.

'Please!' she said, eyes narrowed slightly. 'I don't want to go back alone!'

'If this is to make Swill jealous-'

'Swill? His name's Swill?' Rick burst out laughing, falling back on the sofa as he chuckled. Don ignored this.

'If it's to make Swill jealous I aint being the one to get flirted with. I aint getting punched again. I'll explain later,' he added to the guys.

'It's nothing like that. Just… be there, please?'

'Alright, when do you want to be taken?'

'Give me half an hour to pack and then we'll go.' She turned an eye to the rest of them. 'You're coming too.'

--

They took a taxi to the Abbey. As soon as Libby walked in, Lucy was on her feet, unable to believe her eyes.

'Libby?' she gasped, as the other guys looked up. Then, she hurried over, yanking her best friend into a hug. 'Where've you been?' she demanded. 'I… Christ, Libs!' She looked up and noticed Dom. 'Hey! Thank you so much for bringing her back.'

'Its fine,' he smiled, looking up as another guy came over. Libby's smile dropped and her face hardened.

'You're back,' said Swill, with a half-hearted smile. She stared at him hard for a moment, before looking back at Lucy.

'This is Rick, Peter, James and Scott,' she said, turning round to flash them a smile.

'You Swill?' asked Rick, fighting a smile.

'Yeah,' he muttered. Dave and Pete was now slightly behind him.

'Oh, okay,' he replied, with a small chuckle. Libby gave a laugh, covering her mouth.

'Stop it, Rick,' she scolded, letting her hand drop to her side.

'You've been with these guys?' demanded Swill, still glaring at them.

'Yeah, so what? It was innocent,' Libby drawled. 'They're my friends.'

'There's nothing innocent about staying in a house with five guys.'

'Excuse me?' she growled, moving away from Lucy and towards him. Scott shifted a little towards her and it didn't go unnoticed by the GSE boys, who were all creeping to their feet.

'No, no!' said Lucy, glaring at Ike and Keith and then at Don and his friends. 'No fighting. Stop it. This is between Swill and Libs now.' She glanced at Don. 'You should go.'

'Yeah,' the blonde replied. Lucy gave him a thankful smile. 'Catch you later, Libs,' he said. Libby turned to grin at them.

'Thanks for this week,' she said. Her gaze lingered on Scott a little, before they began to walk out. Soon, it was only Don left. He snagged Libs wrist much to Swill's protests, which was ignored by both of them.

'You can come back any time, you know that.'

'I will,' she grinned in reply.

'I think Scott would like to see you again. You know; if you and Swill don't work.'

'How do you mean?' she frowned.

'I think he might like you,' Don laughed. Libby blushed but nodded.

'He's nice. I'll drop by again some time.' They gave a parting hug and just to piss Swill off, Don kissed her cheek.

Then he was gone and Libby was left alone.

'You,' said Lucy, her arms folded over her chest, 'have some explaining to do.'

'Too right,' seconded Swill. Libby turned to glare at him.

'You can fuck right off Simon Wilkins. I do not want to see or talk to you ever again. Or shag you. Got that?' Then she turned to Lucy. 'What did you do with Henry?' she asked.

'We buried him in a plant pot outside.' The two drifted off to the bar, arms linked and Swill stared hopelessly after her.

'I'm sorry, mate,' said Dave in his ear. 'But you're fucked.'

--

'You could have told me you wanted to go away for a bit,' sighed Lucy as she nursed the beer Terry had given her.

'I know. I'm really sorry, Luce, I am. It was a spur of the moment thing.' Libby sighed, staring at the bar top dejectedly. She hated making Lucy upset or worried.

'So, those guys…'

'Were friends of Don's,' smiled Libby. 'And amazingly, I didn't sleep with any of them.'

'Ooh the urge must have been terrible to resist,' laughed Lucy. 'The red headed one was quite nice. Well, they all were actually…' The two burst into a fit of giggles. 'How did you resist Don anyway?' Lucy frowned when the laughter subsided. 'When you first met?'

'Well, I was going to have him. Hell, I wanted to ride him all night but then I saw Swill with that woman and it all sorter … clicked that I like Swill,' she shrugged.

'Swill missed you,' said Lucy quietly.

'I don't care,' she spat. 'How could he do this to me? We could have got married! Have children? I'd love a baby!' Lucy almost choked on her drink.

'You? _You'd_ like a baby?'

'I love children!' she protested weakly.

'No, you love Charlie, there's a difference.'

'I want a baby,' said Libby with an air of ending the conversation.

'Look, can we at least go one step at a time?' asked Lucy. 'What about Swill?'

'I love Swill,' she said blankly. 'But I've lost my confidence in him. I can't have a baby with him if he's going to be running off having dinner dates with other women.'

'You want him to father your baby? Maybe you should talk to him about it.'

'Yeah, I should,' Libby sighed, draining her glass. 'But I'm not going to.'

--

'Okay, run that last bit through me again,' stuttered Swill when Lucy told him Libby's outrageous thoughts.

'She wants a baby, Swill!'

'A baby?' he said, before running his hands through his hair. 'Jesus, that's… that's a big thing.'

'I know. You need to talk to her.'

'She won't listen to me,' he stressed.

'Tell her anyway! No matter how much she fights and kicks and screams, you tell her what you think.'

'Where is she, then?' he asked, his dark blue eyes meeting hers.

'She's taken Charlie for a walk so it might be better to catch her later.'

--

Libby was walking through the park, trying to get Charlie to sleep. It didn't seem to be working. Moving over to the nearest swing, she sat down with a sigh, gently rocking his buggy to and fro.

'I'm glad I have your mum as my friend,' she said to him. 'She's always knows what to do in dire situations but I needed to get out of there; out of here and Don was the only person I could think of. Your dad and I don't talk much though, unless it's about football; he never shuts up about it once you get him doing and seeing as I know nothing as the sport… You better not turn out like that,' she warned the blonde baby who was smiling back at her.

'But…' Libby paused, 'I don't know what to do about Swill. We had been together almost a year! Before you were even born! And Jasmine, that horrible bitch… Don't repeat that,' she added, with a glance at the baby boy who merely gurgled in response. 'I love him so much, Charlie. He hurt me so much! He broke my heart and he hasn't even said sorry.' She frowned a little.

'Maybe… I haven't given him chance though… I just can't stand to be near him. I feel like I'm bleeding to death when I'm near him, knowing what he did. Okay, they might not have been shagging, don't repeat that, but he could have told me! Even in passing conversation, but he didn't. He did it behind my back and that's what hurt most, Charlie. I need trust; it's what stables a relationship.' Tears were threatening to spill so she changed the subject.

'I wish you could have met my new friends; they were great. Rick was really funny, you would have liked him. He's like a big kid himself. And then there was Peter and James and Scott… Scott was nice.' She paused on that thought for a moment before heaving a sigh. Charlie had fallen asleep. 'I best get you home,' she muttered, getting to her feet and pushing the buggy out the park.

The light of on in Swill's living room. He stepped into the hallway, knowing all the boys were at the pub and unsure of whom it could be. Pushing open the living room door, he stared at the figures on the sofa. Libby was laid there, eyes shut with Charlie sleeping across her chest.

She opened her brown eyes and looked at him. 'I'm back,' she murmured. Swill walked forward, unsure of what to say but saying the first thing that came to his mind.

'You want a baby.'

'Yes. I want you and I want you to have a baby with me because I love you.' The words were tumbling from her and there were tears in her eyes.

'I love you too and I want you back so bad, Libby. I was crazy when you went for that week! But a baby? Are you sure?

'Yes,' she said. 'I'm ready for this.' Swill knelt down beside her head, kissing her softly on the lips. It was nice to have her back.

'Okay…' he said slowly. 'But… not yet. I will but let's get us sorted first.'

'Thank you,' she murmured, before shutting her eyes again.

--

They were laid on the unmade bed, heads touching. The hole in Steve's chest was sealed, stitched up and sewn together; he could only hope it wouldn't tear apart again.

Shannon yawned and stretched, wrinkling the covers with her feet, her dressing gown barely covering her. 'That was… different,' she laughed. Steve turned his head with a grin.

'You're telling me. Now, who said married couples have boring sex lives?' he asked, kissing the tip of her nose when she rolled on her stomach. Shannon giggled, pressing her lips against his.

'Do you love me?'

'I always will,' he replied, their eyes meeting for a second before he attacked her lips once more.

Maybe things were starting to look up. Shannon and Steve were happy; Libby and Swill were working things out; Lucy and Bovver were on the verge of marriage. Yeah; maybe.

--


	27. Plans

**Gah, sorry for not updating sooner. I thought i'd already uploaded this chapter but when i checked i hadn't! So, here it is! x**

--

Café et fraises

Chapter Twenty Six

Plans

Marriage was a big thing. It took time and planning and working out, but it was made all easier when you had your friends along for the ride.

'What are you eating?' asked Libby as she ran her blue nailed finger down the menu.

'I'll just take pasta,' Lucy replied absent-mindedly as she flicked through her wedding plans. The two were on a dinner date to discuss the final arrangements for the Hen Night. Charlie was sat in one of the restaurant high chairs, making a mess of the banana Libs had given him. He mashed the gooey stuff in his hands before stuffing it into his mouth, or clapping wildly and flicking it at passing people. At least it kept him quiet for a bit, Lucy thought as she ignored the dirty looks an elderly couple on the next table was giving her.

'It's rude to stare,' Libby said pointedly to them. The old man cleared his throat as the woman frowned at the table, flushed at being talked to like that. 'Anyhoo,' Libby said brightly, as the waiter took away their orders, 'let's start on these plans.'

'I've already got a few places on mind that we can go to,' Lucy said, handing a list to Libby. She scanned it, before jabbing her finger on the page.

'I haven't been there before.'

'Belgium?'

'Nope. Heard there's good chocolate and wine places there though.'

'There are a few good hotels as well,' Lucy replied, passing Libby the brochure. 'I was thinking a four day trip.'

'Who've you got on mind to come?' Libby asked, flicking through the glossy catalogue.

'You, Shannon-'

'Shannon?' interrupted Libby, glancing up. 'How are things between you?'

'We're working it out,' shrugged Lucy. 'It'll take time, as these things do, but I'm sure it'll be fine.' Libby nodded but still looked a little unconvinced, so Lucy moved on. 'And my two cousins, Kate and Lauren.'

'I didn't know you had more family.'

'Yeah, my mum's brother's kids. I haven't seen them for years, but I need a reasonable amount of people and who else can I take?'

'Fair point,' agreed Libby, before handing the brochure back, open on page 11. 'I vote this place.'

Lucy murmured as she read the description of a hotel, before looking at the picture of the pool. 'Looks good, sounds pretty good too.'

'And it's cheap so you can save money for the wedding.' Lucy felt the familiar tingle in her stomach at the word, a grin pulling at her lips.

'We'll get the other girls together and see what they think,' she said, before Charlie dropped his bowl onto the table and began to sob. He kicked his legs in temper, bottom lip pouting. 'Charlie,' sighed Lucy, running a hand through her hair as she put the bowl back on the table. Putting the baby bag on the table, she pulled out a ready made bottle and handed it to him. He took it with banana mashed fists and stuffed the teat in his mouth.

'Right, where were we?' Lucy said, putting the bag to the side and looking through the lists. 'We'll have to hire a car to get around when we get over there.'

'I'll sort that out. And… I have a surprise for you as well,' grinned Libby, her brown eyes bright. 'I can't tell you, of course,' she said, answering Lucy's questioning look. 'But, when we meet the others, I'll talk to them about it.'

'Okay…' Lucy replied slowly, not sure if she liked the twinkle in her best friend's eye or not.

'Don't worry,' Libby reassured. 'Everything will be great.'

--

Lucy Dunham only just realized how long it had been since she'd seen her mother in the flesh when the older woman opened the door.

Maria Dunham never failed to amaze Lucy; whenever she saw her, she was like a warm light that would make everything better.

'Lucy…' Maria said faintly, her blonde hair streaked with silver pulled up in a ponytail.

'Mum,' smiled Lucy. Charlie gave a gurgle and Maria's eyes widened as she looked down at the buggy.

'Oh,' she said, tears glazing her eyes. 'Do you… do you want to come in?' she asked in a small voice. Lucy nodded and her mother stepped aside to let her in. Just walking in the hallway brought back so many memories. _6 year old Lucy being chased into the hallway by Pete dressed as a werewolf for Halloween. Maria taking a photo of them, laughter on their faces._

'Do you want a drink?' she asked, leading Lucy into the living room.

'Yes please.'

'Tea, two sugars?' Maria asked with a knowing smile. Lucy grinned back with a nod and felt a little more relaxed at her mum's warm smile. When Maria left the room, Lucy unclipped Charlie from his buggy and sat him on her knee.

'Nada,' he whined, trying to struggle to the floor. Lucy put him down and watched him for a few minutes as he pushed against his buggy and waddled about.

'How long has he been walking?' Maria asked when she returned, putting the two teas on the coffee table.

'Couple of months,' smiled Lucy, tearing her eyes away from her son.

'It's been so long,' sighed Maria, her hands twirling with each other on her lap. 'Last time I saw you, you were 17 and going away to hide. And now… you have a son. Tell me, please, what's been going on in your life.'

And Lucy did.

'Bovver,' Maria said with a small smile. 'Ever since you were young I've always known this would happen. Mother's instinct or some bollocks like that.' Lucy laughed, rocking the buggy lightly as Charlie slept.

'He's good. He's always been there for me. I couldn't think of anyone better to be my husband and father my son.'

'I'm just so happy that you've got your life sorted out. After everything that happened with that Tommy Hatcher… Where is he now?'

'He's dad, mum.'

'Ah.'

It fell silence as Lucy looked uncomfortably at her feet. 'Well, I'm just glad you're okay,' Maria said with a smile. Lucy looked up and nodded.

'I love you.'

'I love you too, darling. Please, don't leave me alone for so long next time.'

'I won't. I promise.'

--

'_Muuuuuummmmyyyy!' Lucy yelled at the top of her voice, her small chubby hands gripping her teddy bear by the head. 'Pete scarying me again!' The small girl stared fearfully at the werewolf in front of her, before ten year old Pete pulled off his mask with a laugh._

'_Scared? Big baby.'_

'_I'm not a big baby!' she wailed as Steve thundered down the stairs, dressed as a vampire. He hissed at her and she backed off tearfully._

'_Come on, Pete,' laughed Steve, pulling his older brother by the arm. 'All the good sweets will be gone!'_

_Maria came out of the living room, a camera in her hands. Steve and Pete stood together with Lucy stood in the middle, tears running down her face but a smile on her lips. _

Maria held the photo in her hands, before she glanced at Lucy asleep on the sofa, Charlie nestled in her arms.

--


	28. Mr and Mrs Bovverington

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, you're right; i'm a big sucky looser, but the update is here (finally!) Okay, i don't know why it came out as a songfic, but it did so it has the Hen night, Stag Do and Wedding day all rolled into one.**

**1 more chapter to go. And then this is the end of Café et fraises :( **

**--**

**Café et fraises**

**Chapter twenty seven**

**Mr and Mrs Bovverington**

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

Libby handed the small pink bag to Lucy, a mischievous smile on her lips. 'Open it,' she demanded, with a bubble of laughter. The group of girls ready for the Hen Night were sat around the table in the Belgium hotel restaurant, ready to hand out the gifts. Lucy took the bag, eyeing it warily.

'Should I be scared?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Very,' smirked Libby. Opening it up, Lucy dipped in her hand and pulled out a lacy bra. 'There's matching underwear,' Libs added with a wink.

'I have underwear for the wedding,' smiled Lucy, wondering what else she could use it for.

'This isn't for the wedding,' the dark haired girl replied, taking the frilled red knickers out the bag and putting them against her waist. 'This is for the wedding _night_.'

'I got you summing good!' burst out Lauren, chucking a bag that Lucy only just caught. She pulled out a West Ham dressing gown and nightie. 'Only just come out in club store,' she said with a knowing wink. 'I got it cheap, if you know what I mean.' Libby grinned at Lucy's cousin, sitting down beside her. Shannon moved towards the bride-to-be, passing her a small, silver embroided bag.

'The main gift is inside,' she said, 'from me and Steve.'

'Main gift?' snorted Lucy. 'I thought that would have been the TV… or perhaps the washing machine?' Shannon shrugged.

'We had some spare money,' she replied with a smile. 'Who better to spend it on?'

'We appreciate it, even if we weren't supposed to have them yet,' Lucy laughed. Shannon had got a little overeager, giving their wedding gifts two weeks before the set date; June 15th.

Opening the bag, she pulled out a cheque and almost dropped it in surprise. 'Shannon!'

'It's the least we could do… after everything you helped us with. You stuck by us when no one else would.'

'I can't take this,' the blonde shook her head, trying to give it back, but Shannon pushed her hands away.

'Please. We want you to have it.' Lucy felt tears in her eyes as she looked down at the cheque for £1,500. Shannon stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. 'You deserve it,' she smiled. 'Just don't let Bovver spend it all at once.'

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

'First round on the Bride-to-be, me thinks,' smiled Libby, talking over the sound of the music. Lucy, Libs, Shannon, Kate and Lauren were on cruise ship which had offered a four hour trip, disco and bar. What else could they want? Lucy handed over the money, laughing when Libby danced away, shaking her hips to the music. The room was dark, lights flashing and making swirling patterns to the music. She returned with five shot glasses and five bottles of blue vodka.

She unscrewed the top of the Jack Daniels bottle, putting generous amounts in the shot glasses. 'Ready?' she asked, as each grabbed a glass.

'Ready,' they chorused, before knocking back their heads and downing the burning alcohol. Lucy screwed up her face as it burnt her lips and made her throat and tummy hot.

'Again!' cheered Libby, downing it from the bottle.

'She actually _is_ crazy,' commented Lauren. 'I think I'm really gunna like her.' They opened their vodka bottles. 'Let's get wasted,' laughed Kate, chinking bottles with the others. She pointed over into the corner where the DJ was working. 'He's mine.'

--

'This song…' slurred Libby down the microphone, '… is dedicated to my best friend in the whole wide world...! Lucy Dunham. She's getting married. She won't be a Dunham no more… oh no, no more!' she began to sing, before the music began to change. 'This is for you, gorgeous!' She cleared her throat, and burst into singing 'Gimme, Gimme, Gimme.' Lucy whooped and clapped with laughter. _'Half past twelve and I'm watching the late show….'_

Lucy joined in, moving up to the stage; she was wearing a pink cowboy hat, with a banner across her body saying 'I'm gunna be married!' across it. _'Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, a man after midnight…is there a man out there? Someone to hear my prayer...'_

--

Lucy stared up at the fireman who had a rather devilish look on his face. 'Hello,' she grinned.

'I hear someone's going to be married,' he said.

'That'll be me,' she blushed.

'Well, you'll have to have a little something to remind you of the single life.' He smirked down at her with those gorgeous navy blue eyes before he began to move his hips near her face. Lucy felt instantly red as the girls around her laughed and drank. The fireman slowly… teasingly… pulled off his yellow jacket and slung it in Kate's direction. Now, she was left with a well oiled man in tight white Speedo-like things. With a big package.

Putting his hands behind his head, he humped the air a little, before sliding his hands down his body and hooking the hem of his pants with his thumbs.

With a jerk of his arms, there was a tear and Lucy was left staring a monster in the face.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

'So, where to first?' demanded Swill, staring around Irish pubs and the crowds moving around the street. It had just got dark and the night life had started already.

'We have all week, yet,' Dave reminded him. 'Let's not rush Bov's last days of being able to shag any bird, yeah?'

'Talking about shags…' grumbled Pete.

'Getting bored of your hand, son?' teased Dave, before winking. 'It happens to the best of us. Now, hurry up.' The group moved down the street.

'You know what,' said Swill, after a moment.

'What?'

'I think Dave just admitted to not being laid in a while. What 'appened to that bird… what was 'er name?'

'Abby?' replied Dave.

'Yeah, 'er. She still 'olding out?'

'Something like that,' Dave replied. 'Well…' he frowned, shifting uncomfortably.

'Well, what?' asked Pete.

'It's me 'olding out on 'er,' the dark haired man replied. 'She… she's… I don't even wanna go there, son!'

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

'Seeing as you've been our best mate for a while,' said Swill, standing on one of the sofa's in the club. 'We wanted to get you summing special, dint we!' The others nodded with knowing smirks. Bov raised an eyebrow as he sat back on the chair.

'This is Kandy,' Pete said, stepping aside to let a 'nurse' through.

'I heard you were a little poorly,' the nurse said, sucking gently on a thermometer. She gazed at him with big brown eyes. 'Looks like I'll have to make you all better again.'

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Bovver looked down at Lucy, heart juddering erratically in his chest. 'I do,' he said strongly. The vicar repeated the words to Lucy, but he wasn't really hearing it. All he could see was her and all he could feel was… love. It was a weird feeling for Bovver. He wasn't quite used to it.

'I do,' she said, her glossed lips forming a broad smile. Pulling her close to him, his hand on the small of her back, Bov pressed his lips against hers.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife.' Pete whooped loudly as the bells began to ring through the church. It all seemed rather… cliché, but it was perfect and it was where Bovver wanted to be. With his son and the woman he loved. Libby moved over, handing Charlie over. Bovver lifted his son onto his shoulders, the young boy squealing in delight and kicking his legs against his dad's chest.

They led the guests out the church where it was all 'smile for the camera' and cheers and guests getting to know one another and family members trying to remember how many times removed their cousin was.  
'Are we going yet? I'm starving,' Bov overheard Swill mumble. He turned to him, punching his shoulder lightly.

'The service wasn't that long ago, bruv. Didn't you 'ave any breakfast?'

'No,' Swill replied, sheepishly. 'I was too excited!'

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_  
_  
_

The party was being held at West Ham Football Club in a room created for special occasions. The party was just getting started with all the guests having arrived.

'And now…' the DJ called over the mike. 'Would you all give a round of an applause for the newly weds first dance!' Lucy felt someone squeeze her hand and she looked up to see Bovver.

'Hey,' she smiled.

'Hey,' he replied, before leading his wife onto the dance floor. Snow Patrol's 'Chasing Cars' came on over the speakers. Lucy swallowed her nerves, putting her hands on his shoulders, his on her waist. And they danced.

--

'This food is fucking great,' Swill said as Lucy came off the dance floor with Libby giggling at her side.

'Stop eating and come dance,' Libby told him, slipping onto his lap. She took a seat beside them, picking up a bread stick and chomping on the end.

'Where's Charlie?' Lucy frowned.

'Oh, your mum kidnapped him,' her best friend replied. 'While you were dancing with your Uncle Bob.'

'Uncle Nobhead,' muttered Pete with a cheeky grin. Lucy rolled her eyes.

'Uncle Bob,' she corrected, getting to her feet. Lucy moved through the guests until she came to Maria, knelt down taking photos of Charlie.

'Who's a good boy?' she laughed. 'And so handsome in your little shirt and tie.' Charlie beamed when he saw Lucy, staggering towards her. Scooping him up, she smiled at her mum. 'Oh, darling, you look beautiful.'

'Thanks to you, of course,' she replied as her mother kissed her. Lucy did a small twirl. It was her mum who'd bought the dress and matched the tiara.

'How was Robert with the boys?' Uncle Bob was Maria's brother and a man of class and high regards. When Steve and Pete were in their teens, they'd had a huge argument at Christmas which involved a lot of fist throwing. The Dunham brothers hadn't spoken to their 'Uncle Nobhead' since.

'Avoiding each other as usual. Which is good; I don't want a fight on my big day,' Lucy laughed. She shifted Charlie to her other hip.

'Where's the lucky man, then?' Lucy cast an eye around the room, before laughing.

'In the middle of a drinking game with Swill.'

'We best leave them to it, then,' the older woman chuckled. She reached out to touch Charlie's cheek, her blue eyes meeting her daughter's. 'I'm so proud of you,' she smiled.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

The buffet table had been ransacked, the alcohol almost all gone and the helium sucked from all the balloons. Most of the guests were gone, except for a few who were taking advantage of the free guest room offer.

With a grin, Bovver stepped across the hotel bedroom, wrapping his arms around her waist, lips grazing her neck.

'Alright, gorgeous,' he murmured against her sweet smelling skin.

Lucy smiled. ''Ello.'

'So, what's the plan for tonight?' he asked, sucking lightly on her pulse point. She held back a moan, just managing to reply:

'Watch Eastenders omnibus, order a take-out and go to bed?'

'Or…' she laughed as he pushed her back on the bed. 'I have an idea that will put Libby's Fun Night Kit to use.' Luce giggled as he rolled her onto her belly and slowly began to undone the laces on the back of her dress. As he revealed the skin, he placed small kisses on it, until she was able to slip out of the gown. Catching her worried glance, Bov got to his feet and draped it over the back of the chair.

'Thanks,' she giggled, rolling onto her back and shifting to lean against the pillows. Bovver stood at the bottom of the bed; tie loose, top buttons undone, his dark gaze on her red laced body. Then, crawling up the bed, he hovered over her as he kissed her hard.

'I love you so much,' he muttered into her mouth as she tugged his hair.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

Lucy woke, blinking away sleep. Her head hurt and she felt a little sick from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed. At least she didn't have to deal with Charlie with a hang-over; Maria had taken him for the night.

She rolled onto her side, gazing adoringly at Bov who was still sleeping beside her. Snuggling up to him, her hands caressed his stomach, fingers running over the top of his boxers.

She was going to have a lifetime of this and hell, she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_


	29. Another Happy Ending

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, it's finally here. The last chapter! I was going to upload this New Years Eve to add to the atmosphere of the chapter, but i have no idea where i'm going to be on New Years, so i pop it on now :)

The next thing i write will be the sequel to this, which will take place between this chapter and the chapter before this (post-wedding). Thank you all for reviewing and reading. Y'all mean loads to me! And a huge thank you to Ithilya for being the brains behind this fic, as without her, this wouldn't have been written!

--

Café et fraises

Epilogue

Another Happy Ending

Four years later; New Years Eve

You wouldn't recognize the Abbey if you went in it. It had been completely and utterly Libbized. Every available surface had something sparkly on it. Even the beer mats had been coated with glitter, sticking to everyone's clothes and getting in their hair.

The pub was packed to the rim by 11pm.

Don was there. He and Swill were actually getting along now, sharing jokes at the bar. Scott, Rick, James and Peter were there too, eyeing up the local girls. Libby was sitting beside Lucy. Her daughter, Jenny (or Jenella, as Swill fondly called her) was sharing a colouring book with Charlie, their heads only just coming up to the table edge.

Ben, Steve and Shannon were there as well with Ike, Keith, Dave and Ned. Bovver was in mid-conversation with Pete about who was the best player in West Ham. Tegan, Pete's girlfriend, was sat beside Pete, her hand in his.

'_Baa baa black sheep, have you any wool?_' sung Jenny, scribbling way out of the lines on the picture of a lamb. '_Yesh sir, yesh sir, three bags full_!'

Simon Cowell, eat your heart out, Luce thought to herself with a grin. Charlie put down his chunky blue pencil, standing on the seat and struggling towards his dad, falling on Bovver when he got to him. His blonde hair was combed down, and the small boy was wearing a white shirt, cream trousers and brown shoes; 'Poor bugger,' Bov had commented, but Lucy had refused to change him, saying he looked cute. Libby and Swill had brought their daughter wearing a red pirate costume. Apparently, Jenny wouldn't wear anything else.

'Alright?' asked Bovver, pulling his son onto his lap.

'Firsty,' Charlie said promptly, dipping his fingers into Pete's beer.

'Don't do that,' Bov frowned, wiping his son's fingers on his jacket. 'Dirty habit.'

'You drink it!'

'I'm allowed.'

'Dirty habit,' replied Charlie, flashing his father a cheeky grin. Bov rolled his eyes, before shifting Charlie, muttering about 'boney arses.'

'Everyone, can I have your attention!' Libby called. She was stood on one of the tables, tugging down her pink dress so it covered a little more of her thighs. The pub fell quiet; only a low background murmuring now heard. Libby beamed, stood beside a karaoke machine, microphone held by her mouth. Someone wolf-whistled and her smile got broader. 'I'd like to give a New Year's speech,' she said. Lucy laughed, shifting to sit beside Bovver. Charlie leaded back against his dad, thumb stuffed in his mouth.

'First of all, I'd like to thank you all for being here. But, mostly I'd like to thank Lucy.' The blonde flushed as a few people turned to stare at her. 'She's been my best friend for what seems like ever. And I love her, I really do. Before I met her, I wasn't happy. I went form one job to the other, from one guy to the next and then Lucy came and everything seemed good again. And then she brought me here and this place is the best place in the world.' She turned her twinkling eyes to the guys. 'And Pete is the best big brother in the world,' she laughed. 'Steve is the sexiest, of course,' she winked, before she gaze settled on Swill.

'And I can't believe I'm married! It's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you Swilliam, and I love you Jenny.' The little girl giggled and gave a wave. Libby beamed. 'I love you guys too,' she said. Dave grinned.

'A toast!' Libby announced, raising her wine glass. 'To friendship, adventure, fun and families.' Lucy's felt tears fill her eyes, not going unnoticed by Libs. 'Stop sobbing, you big girl's blouse,' she laughed. 'Happy New Year!'

'Happy New Year!' they all chorused in return. Suddenly, the music of Shanks & Bigfoot's 'Sweet like chocolate,' filled the room. Lucy laughed, getting to her feet and grabbing the other mic, and together, the girls were let loose.

'Come on, Charlie!' called Jenny, sliding off the stool and grabbing his hand. The two children ran onto the 'dance floor' (a space that Libby had cleared) and they began to dance. Jenny swung his hands, before twirling as Charlie wriggled his bottom. Ben appeared behind them, blushing when Jenny hugged him around the waist.

'I'll get the drinks in,' Swill said, moving away from the table. Dave stared at him for a moment.

'It's a miracle. I'm not paying for once.'

'Actually, this is going on your tab, mate,' Swill replied. Dave laughed, shaking his head.

'I thought it sounded too good to be true.' Swill winked, before making his way to the bar.

The song finished and Libby gave Lucy a tight hug. 'I meant what I said,' she whispered in her best friend's ear.

'I love you too,' the blonde smiled, kissing Libs cheek before making her way towards Bov. 'Come with me,' she said, holding out a hand. Bov took it and the two made their way through the people and outside. The cold air made their breath come out like fog in front of them. Bov wrapped his arms around her, before the two sat down on the curb. Lucy stared up at the clear sky, watching the stars glitter innocently. She leaned back against him, a content sigh leaving her lips.

'I'm glad you came back, y'know,' he murmured in her ear. 'After all them years… 'Cause I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.' Lucy smiled, knowing Bov probably hadn't said anything like that before. She turned her head towards him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. She opened her mouth to reply, but then everyone started to flood out of the Abbey.

'C'mon, Swill! It'll be New Year in a minute!' she heard Libby call. Bov chuckled against her lips, before getting up and helping Lucy to her feet. Pete appeared at her side, Charlie clinging to his leg. Lucy picked him up as Terry started up the countdown to New Year.

'10…9…8…7…6…5…' Lucy kissed Charlie's cheek, as he counted down on his fingers. '…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!' Fireworks exploded in the black sky above them, blue, red, yellow, green and gold patterning the sky. Everyone was cheering and yelling, and Pete lent forward to kiss her cheek.

Libby beamed as she bounced around, flinging herself at Don. 'Happy New Year, Sexy!' she laughed. Don grinned, kissing her cheek.

'Happy New Year!' She went around hugging Rick, James, Scott, Peter.

'Happy New Year, Luce,' grinned Steve, pulling his younger sister into a hug. Shannon smiled at her, as Ben kissed Jenny on the cheek. Charlie wriggled out Lucy's arms to join his friends in the New Year fun.

'New Year, Ben,' he said, kissing the other boy's cheek. Ben laughed and shoved him away, before the two started a game of chase, weaving between everyone's legs. Lucy smiled as Libby returned, wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist.

'Happy New Year,' she said, over the noise of the men singing in drunken verse.

'Happy New Year, Libs. Got any New Year Resolutions?'

'I do actually,' Libby smiled, eyes twinkling in mischief. 'I'm going to try and loose weight.' Lucy stared down at her, wide-eyed. 'It was a joke, Lucy.'

'Thank fuck for that. You loose any more weight and you'll be none existent.'

'You got one?'

'Get a job?' The two laughed, before Swill came over and swept Libby off her feet. Next year was going to be a good year. Well, this year. Lucy grinned, before rejoining her family. She was with the ones she loved; she had a great husband and a wonderful son. Tommy Hatcher couldn't hurt her again. Libby was happy; Pete looked like he would settle with his girlfriend and Steve and Shannon were back together without any problems.

Life was good.

« La Fin »

**The Dragon and The Rose teaser: (AKA the sequel to this fic)**

"'Oh, it's the first staircase down this corridor,' Pete replied, pointing it out. Sneakily, Tegan peaked at his chest. His toned muscles pressed against the fabric of his blue shirt, before her grey eyes traveling down his arm. He looked back at her and she nodded.

'Thank you.' She stalled again, looking up at him. He'd cropped his blonde hair short, but his blue eyes glittered mischievously. 'Well, thanks,' she replied, ducking her head as she hurried off to her first lesson. She fanned herself with her hand. Had it suddenly gotten hot in here?"


End file.
